I'm Sorry
by Ovieee
Summary: [CHAP END UP!] Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks" HUNHAN With Ziyu. KrisxLuhan
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Someone**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight SomeonexLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**Happy Reading**

Hari ini hari yang cerah. Secerah hati kedua insan yang akan melaksanakan upacara suci yang dinamakan pernikahan. Walaupun mereka sesama lelaki, itu sama sekali tak mengurungkan niat keduanya untuk mengikat diri mereka seerat-eratnya. Bahkan mereka dengan terang-terangan mengundang para kolega dari ayah seorang lelaki berwajah tampan yang sudah menunggu mempelai di altarnya.

Dengan setelan jas hitam dan warna celana kain yang senada membuat lelaki itu berjuta-juta lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Dan sang lelaki tampan tersenyum kala menyadari sang mempelai sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan pipi yang merona. Sang mempelai memakai setelan jas berwarna putih juga celana kain yang senada membuat ia terlihat sangat cantik dimata sang lelaki tampan.

Sang lelaki tampan berterima kasih kepada lelaki paruh baya—ayah sang lelaki manis- yang mengantarkan separuh hidupnya itu untuk kehadapannya.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu" ucap sang lelaki tampan seraya mengangkat dagu sang mempelai yang membuat beberapa anak dari tamu undangan—remaja- memekik tertahan karenanya.

Sang lelaki manis hanya menurutinya dan pipinya semakin merona saat bertatap wajah membuat sang lelaki tampan tersenyum manis. Kemudian mereka menghadap pastor yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat keromantisan yang dibuat oleh dua orang sesama jenis itu.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" sang lelaki tampan mengangguk, dan sang pastor melanjutkan acaranya. Saat sang lelaki tampan ditanyai, ia menjawab dengan lantang. Namun setelah sang lelaki manis yang ditanyai, ia menjawabnya dengan malu-malu namun penuh dengan nada mantap dikalimatnya.

"Dengan ini, kalian sudah resmi sebagai pasangan sehidup semati. Oh Sehun bisa memasangkan cincin untuk saudara Xi Luhan" perintah sang pastor sembari memberikan kotak berwarna merah yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin.

"Dan aku perintahkan Sehun untuk mencium pasangannya" dengan patuh Sehun—sang lelaki tampan- mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan—sang lelaki manis. Luhan hanya dapat menahan malu saat bibir Sehun sudah berada diatas bibirnya, karena masih banyak orang disana. Sungguh Luhan ingin pingsan saja setelah ini. Ditambah dengan Sehun yang memeluknya membuat tubuh mereka tertempel dengan sempurna. Bahkan tamu undangan sudah masing-masing memegang tisu. Ada yang menangis, ada pula yang mengelap hidungnya lalu diikuti cairan merah pekat yang berada di tisu tersebut.

**_Cpk!_**

Wow, kita tidak tahu seberapa dalamnya ciuman itu hingga saat mereka melepaskannya terdengar bunyi yang sangat kentara.

"Saranghae Oh Luhan"

**~I'm Sorry~**

**Beberapa Bulan Kemudian**

"Sehun! Sehun!" Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berlarian sembari berteriak mencari sang suami berada dimana.

**GREBB**

Luhan segera memeluk Sehun dengan erat kala sang suami menghampirinya, membuat yang dipeluk hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Hey, ada apa? Siang-siang begini kau berteriak. Seperti kesurupan saja" Sehun hanya mengusap punggung sang 'suami' dengan lembut. Karena Luhan tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Untung saja Luhan tidak mengamuk saat Sehun mengatakan _'seperti kesurupan saja'_. Biasanya Luhan akan mengamuk jika Sehun berkata yang tidak-tidak. Namun kali ini berbeda, Luhan dalam keadaan sangat senang sekarang. Jadi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan kata-kata Sehun tadi.

"Sehun" Luhan berujar lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya seraya tersenyum sangat lebar pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun bingung sendiri akan tingkahnya sekarang.

"Ya, ada apa sayang?" uh, entah kenapa Sehun memanggilnya sayang seperti itu membuat dadanya terasa penuh dan sesak. Namun bukan sesak yang menyakitkan, ini beda. Biasanya Luhan tidak bereaksi seheboh ini saat Sehun memanggilnya sayang. Apa ini efek dari- oh itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Luhan?" Luhan tersadar dari dunia hebohnya dan menatap Sehun yang memandangnya bingung. Membuat senyuman Luhan tambah lebar dari sebelumnya, Sehun jadi semakin takut.

"Sehun, kau tahu?" Tanya Luhan dengan antusias sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada rahang Sehun. Dan Sehun tentu saja menggeleng. "Aku hamil" ucapnya pelan namun bisa kita dengar nadanya yang sangat sangat senang itu.

**Blank.**

Sehun Blank. Apa kata Luhan tadi?

"Apa?" Bodoh, untuk apa dipertanyakan lagi jika sudah mendengarnya?

"Aku hamil Sehun. Ya Tuhan aku senang sekali" ucap Luhan meloncat-loncat kecil dalam dekapan Sehun, menandakan jika ia sedang senang.

_Luhan hamil? Apa benar?_

Sehun memandang Luhan yang sedang mengusap-usap perut ratanya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Apa benar Luhan hamil? Tapi- bagaimana bisa? Luhan kan... Pria?

"Luhan, kau hamil?" Luhan menghentikan aksi-mari-mengelus-perutnya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit—efek tersenyum.

"Iya Sehun, kau tidak percaya?" Sehun diam memandang Luhan dengan tatapan _'aku tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak'_. Luhan maklum saja melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang, karena ia dikamar mandi tadi juga tak kalah terkejutnya saat mengetahui dirinya hamil melalui test-pack yang dibelinya diam-diam dari Sehun.

"Maaf aku membelinya diam-diam darimu. Aku membeli dua minggu sekali dan langsung memakainya. Dan minggu ini, hasilnya menunjukkan tanda positif Sehun!" jelas Luhan sembari memberikan test-packnya pada Sehun.

Sehun memandang benda itu dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Tanda itu benar-benar menunjukkan simbol positif. Apakah ini hasil ketika malam pertama mereka beberapa bulan lalu itu? Tapi, Sehun dan Luhan hanya melakukannya sekali saja. Luhan benar-benar hebat. Apakah Luhan termasuk Male Pregnant? Sehun terbelalak kala ingat berita yang gencar-gencarnya di internet yang membahas tentang Male Pregnant. Dan ia tak percaya ia memilih salah satunya.

Sehun menyesal? Tentu saja TIDAK. Sehun sangat senang malah, karena ia memiliki darah dagingnya sendiri. Yang sekarang hanya masih berupa aliran darah didalam tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan takut, karena Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Lebih lama darinya yang baru mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil. Luhan hanya takut Sehun tidak mau memiliki anak.

Sehun tersadar saat mendengar suara Luhan. Dan menatapnya dalam. "Apa kau menyesal?" entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Luhan. Luhan hanya merasa Sehun tidak menyukainya saat mengetahui dirinya yang seorang lelaki sedang hamil muda.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku sangat senang" Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan menumpahkan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya yang sedari ditahan.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku mengambil salah satu dari mereka. Karena jujur, aku sangat ingin memiliki anak" ucap Sehun bergetar. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya menatap Sehun yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Maksudmu Male Pregnant?" Luhan bertanya sembari menghapus jejak air mata yang masih setia menuruni pipi putih Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau mengetahui tentang itu juga?" tanya Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Luhan membalasnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika aku salah satunya" ucap Luhan tersenyum sangat manis, tapi sayang tidak dilihat Sehun karena posisi mereka sekarang saling memeluk.

"Apa kau senang menjadi Male Pregnant?" tanya Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggiring Luhan menuju sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Mengingat posisinya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri.

"Apa kau senang aku hamil?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah bertanya balik pada Sehun. Sehun yang bingung hanya menganggukan kepalanya bahwa ia senang jika Luhan hamil.

"Jika kau senang mengapa aku tidak senang?" Oh, Sehun mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu Luhan. Aku sangat senang dengan berita ini. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang. Dan Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum dalam haru.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

**~I'm Sorry~**

"Sehun~ Aku ingin pancake dan bubble tea rasa coklat" Sehun mengernyit mendengar permintaan Luhan. Setahunya pancake dan bubble tea rasa coklat adalah kesukaannya. Luhan tidak suka pancake, dan Luhan menyukai bubble tea rasa taro.

"Luhan, sayang. Setahuku kau tidak suka dengan makanan yang kau sebutkan tadi" Luhan mengerjap lucu dengan kepala yang dimiringkan kekiri.

"Tapi aku ingin Sehun~" rengek Luhan manja sembari memeluk Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Dan sikapnya kali ini perlu dipertanyakan. Sehun bingung. Sehun tidak tahu. Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan-nya?

"Baik, baik. Kita beli nanti. Aku perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu" bibir Luhan terpout lucu dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk dalam-dalam hingga Sehun yang melihatnya mau tak mau jadi tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu Oh Sehun jelek!" Dan Luhan meninggalkannya menuju kamar.

**BLAM**

Setelah terdengar pintu yang dibanting tidak terlalu keras. Sehun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan memang suka bersikap manja padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

"Luhan! Sayang ayo keluar. Kita beli pancakenya oke?" teriak Sehun dari luar kamar. Karena sialnya, Luhan mengunci kamar itu.

"Sayang, jika kau tidak keluar bagaimana kita a-"

**CKLEK**

Perkataan Sehun terhenti kala pintu dihadapannya langsung terbuka sangat lebar. Menyaksikan Luhan dengan mata sembabnya. _Ada apa ini?_

"Hey. Kenapa kau menangis heumm?" Sehun mendekatinya hendak menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa diwajah manis Luhan. Namun ditampik oleh yang manis lalu mendorong pelan dada Sehun hingga berjarak.

"Luhan tidak mau beli pancake. Luhan maunya Sehun yang bikinkan pancakenya!"

**WHAT!?**

Sehun tidak salah dengar dengan nada yang dilontarkan Luhan?

Bukan. Bukan Sehun terkejut karena Luhan meminta dibuatkan pancake. Dan Sehun akui dirinya memang tidak bisa memasak. Tapi, ahh bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya?

Luhan. Tadi. Berbicara. Layaknya. Bocah. Berumur. Lima. Tahun. Garis bawahi kalimat itu.

Dengan memanggil dirinya sendiri memakai namanya. Juga raut wajah yang selalu diimut-imutkan. Walau Sehun akui wajah Luhan memang imut. Ditambah dengan bibir yang terus-terusan terpout dengan panjang. Membuat semua orang pasti selalu keliru jika disuruh menebak umur seorang Oh Luhan.

"Luhan, sayang-"

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Langkah Sehun untuk mendekati Luhan terhenti saat sang 'suami' tercinta meneriakinya.

"Baik. Sayang, dengar. Kau tahukan aku tidak bisa memasak? Bagaimana jika kita beli saja pancakenya di kedai paman Jung? Lagipula disitu juga ada bubble tea nya" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memicing. Membuat Sehun takut sendiri. "Mau kan?" tanya Sehun hati-hati saat tak mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.

"Tapi Luhan maunya bikinan Sehun!" Kali ini Sehun menyerah. Tak tahu bagaimana caranya membujuk seorang pria yang tengah merajuk dan Luhan sekarang malah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sehun bersumpah, Luhan tak pernah seperti ini dari masa-masa mereka pacaran. Dan baru kali ini Sehun dihadapkan dengan yang seperti ini.

"Oke, baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menelepon umma"

"Kenapa harus menelepon umma?" Sehun tak mengubris pertanyaan Luhan dan langsung men-_dial _nomor sang umma. Membuat Luhan cemberut. "Sehuun~ Kenapa harus menelepon umma?" ulang Luhan, kali ini dengan menarik-narik ujung kaos yang Sehun kenakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli bubble tea dulu?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luhan setelah ia selesai berbicara pada sang umma perihal Luhan yang menginginkan pancake buatannya. Karena sialnya, rumah sang umma dan rumah miliknya cukup jauh hingga harus menempuh tiga puluh menit untuk sampai. Itupun jika tidak macet.

Luhan menghentikan aksinya menarik baju Sehun. Dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar setelah mendengar kata bubble tea keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. "Kalau begitu ayo kita beli bubble tea!" teriak Luhan semangat sambil menarik lengan Sehun menuju pintu.

**From: Umma**

**Subject: Sehuniie eodiya?**

**_Sehuniie, kau dimana? Umma sudah dirumah. Apa kau sedang keluar? Umma lihat mobilmu tidak ada._**

Sehun menghela napas saat membaca pesan dari umma-nya itu.

**To: Umma**

**Re-Sub: Sehuniie eodiya?**

**_Aku sedang ditaman bermain. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba mengajakku kesini setelah membeli bubble tea di kedai paman Jung. Aku usahakan akan pulang cepat. Umma bisa membuatkan pancakenya dulu? Jadi nanti saat aku pulang Luhan tidak merengek lagi._**

**_Sent._**

Sekali lagi, Sehun menghela napasnya pelan saat menyadari pesannya yang sangat panjang itu.

Dan soal Luhan yang tiba-tiba mengajak ke taman bermain tadi memang benar. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada 'suami' manisnya itu. Ini sangat memusingkan dan kepala Sehun hampir pecah rasanya. Karena seharian ini Luhan selalu merengek dan merengek, lalu permintaannya harus segera dipenuhi jika tidak ingin sang 'suami' manis-nya menangis lalu memarahinya dengan omelan yang tidak jelas. Contohnya saat beli bubble tea tadi saja, ia meminta bubble tea yang sangat banyak dengan merengek hingga menarik-narik baju Sehun. Bahkan selama ditaman bermain yang sudah setengah jam lebih ini saja Luhan sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas bubble tea, dan sekarang ia tengah menghabiskan gelas ke-empatnya.

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luhan?_

Sehun selalu dihantui dengan pertanyaan itu seharian ini karena Luhan bertindak semaunya.

**_Drrtt_**

Sehun merogoh sakunya saat merasakan penselnya bergetar.

**From: Umma**

**Re-re-sub: Sehuniie eodiya?**

**_Baiklah, pastikan Luhan tidak apa-apa._**

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya pada kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman itu setelah membaca isi pesan dari sang umma.

"Luhan, sayang. Kita pulang ya?" Sehun mendekati Luhan yang sedang duduk diayunan dengan bubble tea rasa coklat ditangannya.

"Huh?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Kita pulang. Oke?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Asal kalian tahu, Luhan sudah melupakan perihal Sehun tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya.

Luhan ingin menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, tapi saat ini tangannya tengan memegang gelas plastik bubble tea. Oh, ayolah Luhan, tangan yang satunya kan bisa? Tidak, saat ini kedua tangan Luhan tengah memegang gelas bubble tea itu.

"Uhn. Sehun pegangkan bubble tea nya ya" Benar-benar seperti bocah. Luhan menyodorkan bubble tea itu pada Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun hanya mampu menurutinya dan menyambut bubble tea dari tangan Luhan.

Setelah Sehun mengambil bubble tea dari tangannya, Luhan langsung bergelayut dilengan Sehun yang tidak membawa apa-apa. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegang plastik besar berisi banyak bubble tea serta bubble tea yang tadi Luhan minum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma aku pulang" ucap Sehun saat memasuki rumahnya, bersama Luhan tentu saja. Luhan yang baru memasuki rumah langsung berlarian lalu masuk kekamarnya. Sehun hanya mengernyitkan kening bingung. Sedangkan ummanya dari dapur setelah mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup dengan kencang hanya memandang Sehun bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?" tanya sang umma. Saat ini Sehun sedang memasukkan bubble tea yang banyak tadi kedalam kulkas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Umma tahu? Dia seharian ini seperti itu. Menginginkan ini-itu. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika permintaannya tidak dituruti?" jeda sebentar, hanya ingin melihat raut wajah ummanya yang seakan berkata _'apa yang terjadi?'._ "Dia akan menangis, memarahiku, bahkan berteriak dengan tidak jelas" ucap Sehun dengan dramatis. Sang umma hanya bisa menahan tawa saat mendapatkan ekspresi yang sangat ditemuinya dari seorang Oh Sehun itu.

"Umma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Tapi itu terdengar seperti orang yang sedang mengidam saja" Sehun cengo.

"M-mengidam?"

"Ya" jawab sang umma singkat.

_Mengidam?_

Benar! Kenapa Sehun tidak terpikirkan sama sekali? Sebulan yang lalu kan Luhan mengatakan kalau dirinya hamil. Kenapa Sehun tidak tahu menahu tentang seorang yang hamil akan mengidam?

"Umma?"

"Hn?"

"Umma tahu?" Sehun menghentikan ummanya yang sedang memasak pancake terakhir itu dan menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Sebulan lalu Luhan mengatakan kalau dirinya hamil" Sang umma terlihat terkejut, namun hanya sebentar setelah itu wajah sumringah lah yang mendominasi. Lalu mematikan kompornya saat pancake itu telah matang dan menghampiri anaknya yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang Umma masih dengan wajah berserinya memandang Sehun. "Apa Luhan termasuk Male Pregnant?" tanya sang umma dengan begitu antusiasnya. Oh, ummanya juga tahu ternyata perihal Male Pregnant itu.

"Iya, Luhan juga menunjukkan hasilnya padaku. Ia memberikan test-pack yang tandanya menunjukkan tanda positif"

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahunya pada umma?" sang umma terlihat cemberut.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat mengatakannya. Tapi sekarang umma sudah tahu kan?" sang umma mengangguk masih dengan senyuman manis terpatri dibibir tipisnya—persis bibir Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap-siap saja Sehun. Karena semakin lama permintaan Luhan pasti akan semakin aneh. Dan kau juga harus menyiapkan diri jika dini hari Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun, lalu muntah-muntah. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku harus menghadapinya dengan sabar. Jika tidak ingin Luhan mengamuk atau meneriakimu"

_APA?_

**TBC**

**Hola holaaa~ Ovie kambek dengan FF baru HunHan yaay..**

**Apa kalian sudah tahu alur cerita ini akan membawa HunHan kemana? (Hellah, Ovie sok dramatis).**

**Ziyu mungkin akan mucul di chap depan.**

**Sebenarnya Ovie gak terlalu suka HunHan, hanya saja—entahlah. Tiba-tiba bikin ini dan cast-nya HunHan. Yaudah lah ya gapapa mungkin efek dari bulan-bulannya HunHan/?. Setahu Ovie HunHan shipper banyak ya? Jadi Ovie pengen tahu berapa HunHan shipper di Indonesia yang baik hati yang bersedia review, fav sama follow FF ini.**

**Ovie akan update secepatnya jika reviewnya banyak dan punya waktu luang. Maaf jika ada typo(s).**

**Salam lima jari.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Someone**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight SomeonexLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**.**

Sehun merasakan goncangan ditempat tidurnya. Ia terbangun. Ugh, ada apa pada tempat tidurnya? _Apa terjadi gempa?_ Segera Sehun membuka matanya. Dan mendapati sang 'suami' tercinta tidak ada ditempatnya. Sehun melirik jam digital yang ada di nakasnya yang menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

_'Hooeekk'_ Sehun menoleh cepat saat mendengar sesuatu yang seperti orang muntah.

**_Muntah?_**

_'Dan kau juga harus menyiapkan diri jika dini hari Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun, lalu muntah-muntah'_ Sehun ingat perkataan umma-nya sore kemarin. Sehun melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya itu. Mendapati Luhan yang tengah menunduk di wastafel. Untung kamar mandinya tidak dikunci.

Sehun dengan perlahan mengusap tengkuk Luhan agar dapat mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru.

"Hooeekk" Kali ini Sehun mengurutnya dengan lembut.

"Sehun~" panggil Luhan setelah selesai membersihkan mulutnya dari usaha untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya, namun apa daya, hanya air liur yang keluar.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun sembari membersihkan air yang ada dimulut Luhan memakai handuk kecil yang tersedia dikamar mandinya itu.

"Perutku mual sekali. Ugh-" Luhan mengarahkan wajahnya kearah wastafel. "Hooeekkk" lagi. Luhan berusaha mengeluarkan isinya. Sehun dengan sabar mengurut tengkuk Luhan lagi. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat mengantuk, tapi tidak mungkin rasanya membiarkan 'suami' manisnya sendirian. Jika itu terjadi, suami macam apa dirinya?

"Sehun~ Kenapa perutku sakit sekali hikss" Luhan hampir jatuh terduduk jika Sehun tidak membopongnya terlebih dahulu menuju kasur.

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar terjadi pada orang hamil kata umma" Luhan menolehkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang tengah mengusap keringat didahinya. Sehun juga sedikit bernapas lega saat Luhan sudah kembali tidak manja seperti kemarin. "Bahkan kau kemarin selalu merengek-rengek ingin ini-itu. Aku sampai kewalahan melayanimu"

Luhan menunduk. Itu memang benar, entah kenapa ia kemarin rasanya selalu ingin apa yang sedang diinginkannya. Dan jika tidak dituruti ia akan kesal. "Maaf" Sehun tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

"Tak apa, sudah semestinya aku melayanimu" Luhan tersenyum haru memandang Sehun yang juga tersenyum memandangnya. "Sekarang kita tidur oke?" Sehun menggiring Luhan yang menurut untuk berbaring lalu menyelimutinya hingga batas dada.

"Pejamlah matamu sayang" perintah Sehun saat Luhan tak juga memejamkan matanya, melainkan hanya memandang dirinya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi Sehun" lirih Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menarik Luhan hingga mendekapnya erat. Luhan hanya diam menikmati hangatnya tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun?" Sehun yang hampir memasuki alam mimpinya seketika membuka matanya lagi saat sang 'suami' manisnya memanggilnya.

"Umma ada disini?" tanya Luhan saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Iya. Ada, umma dikamar sebelah. Setelah tau kau hamil. Umma tak mau pulang jika kau belum bertemu muka padanya" Ya itu memang benar. Kemarin setelah pulang dari taman bermain Luhan langsung mengurung dirinya dikamar tanpa mau keluar. Dan pancake yang dibuat susah payah oleh ibunya Sehun, hanya Sehun yang menghabisinya seorang diri setelah Luhan berteriak **_Luhan tidak mau makan!_**

"Aku ingin tidur dengannya" Pinta Luhan. Kembali, Sehun tersenyum dibuatnya. Untung saja Luhan tidak minta yang aneh-aneh.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini sebentar" Sehun bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar.

Tak berapa lama Sehun kembali dengan seorang wanita tidak bisa dibilang muda, namun parasnya masih cantik. "Luhan ingin tidur dengan umma?" tanya wanita itu. Dia ibunya Sehun.

Seketika Luhan duduk diatas kasur dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta untuk dipeluk. "Hmm-mm. Luhan ingin dipeluk sama umma" Sehun geleng-geleng melihat sifat Luhan yang itu kembali. Namun beda dengan ibunya, ibunya dengan senang hati mendekati Luhan lalu memeluknya dan mengajak Luhan untuk berbaring.

Setelah beberapa saat Nyonya Oh menyanyikan lullaby sembari mengelus punggung ataupun kepala Luhan. Ruangan itu hening. Sunyi, namun masih dilingkupi rasa nyaman. Sehun masih bertahan pada posisinya didepan pintu hingga sang ibu menoleh.

"Kau ingin tidur? Luhan sudah tidur, umma akan pindah"

"Tidak usah. Umma tidur disitu saja. Lagipula ini sudah jam lima. Aku ingin menonton tv saja" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ibunya, Sehun melenggang menuju ruang keluarga. Sang ibu hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan balas memeluk Luhan yang sudah sangat lelap.

**~I'm Sorry~**

**Setahun kemudian**

"Oweeeee! Oweeeeee!" Luhan bangkit dari tidunya saat mendengar tangis nan nyaring dikamarnya. Dengan segera Luhan berjalan mendekati box bayi yang berada dekat dengannya itu dan menggendong seorang bayi imut nan lucu yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu tersebut.

"Sstt.. Sstt.." Luhan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkannya agar sang bayi tertidur lagi. Luhan menengok kearah jam digital yang terdapat dinakasnya dan tertera angka empat disana.

_Hh.. Pukul empat ya?_

"Oweeee!" Luhan berjalan kearah kasur dan merebahkan sang bayi disana. Disamping suami tercinta yang tampaknya tak terganggu sama sekali dengan bunyi tangisan itu.

"Ziyu. Baby, apa yang kau inginkan hm? Sstt.." Luhan masih berusaha menenangkan Ziyu—sang bayi imut nan lucu- yang masih menangis.

"Kau ingin susu? Baiklah tunggu sebentar umma bikinkan" Luhan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Ziyu susu.

Ya itu Ziyu. Oh Ziyu. Bayi lelaki yang berusia empat bulan. Yang dulu Luhan mengidam aneh-aneh hingga membuat Sehun jatuh bangun mengurusnya.

"Oweeee!" Ziyu masih dengan tangis nyaringnya membuat Sehun mulai merasa terganggu di tidur nyamannya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya hingga tangannya menindih—memeluk- tubuh kecil Ziyu. Dan seketika tangis Ziyu berhenti. Setelah beberapa kali nengerjabkan matanya yang penuh dengan bulir-bulir cairan bening itu tak lama bayi imut nan lucu tersebut terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu. Luhan dengan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kamar dan ditangannya terdapat botol berukuran sedang yang sudah terisi penuh susu formula.

Setelah memasuki kamar, Luhan diam menatap suami beserta anaknya yang sama-sama tertidur. Dengan tangan Sehun yang memeluk Ziyu tentu saja. Luhan tersenyum melihat itu. Kemudian ia menaruh susu tadi dinakas dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya lalu tidur dengan memeluk Ziyu yang ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum ia menguap dengan lebar hingga ada sesuatu yang membekap mulutnya dengan rapat. Membuat Sehun ingin mengutuk dengan sangat.

_Oh, tangan Luhan._ Ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat siapa pelaku yang dengan seenaknya menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap.

"Kalau dijatuhi cicak. Kau mau?" ucap Luhan menatap Sehun datar. Sehun hanya tersenyum sembari memutar badannya kearah Luhan. Lalu ia merasa ada yang janggal. Ditengahnya seperti ada sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan Ziyu ada disini?" pekiknya kaget setelah menyadari kalau sesuatu yang janggal itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mendengar tangisnya dini hari tadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak" jawabnya dengan tatapan—sok- polos membuat Luhan mencibirnya dalam hati. "Tunggu. Jangan bilang jika suara melengking yang ada dimimpiku itu suara Ziyu?" tebaknya menatap Luhan yang hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. _Apa segitu ngantuknya sampai-sampai suara Ziyu dibilang mimpi?_

"Ooo~ Ternyata suara anak appa. Kenapa hmm? Kenapa anak appa menangis?" Sehun mengabaikan Luhan yang cuek dan lebih memilih berbicara—sendiri- pada anaknya yang tengah tertidur itu seakan yang diajak bicara akan membalas perkataannya.

"Mmm Ehhee/?" (anggap aja suara bayi yang kaget gitu ya. Ovie gatau gimana nulisnya_-)

Ziyu menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat tangan Sehun tak mau diam. Sehun membelai-belai pipi Ziyu dan bahkan mencubit-cubitnya—walaupun pelan.

"Owee" Ziyu begumam masih dengan mata terpejam seolah mengatakan _'menyingkirlah tangan-tangan pengganggu ini'._

"Sehun. Kau membuatnya bangun. Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggodanya? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengarkan suara yang melengking" Sehun memutar badannya untuk melirik nakas.

**WHAT THE-**

Pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit dikatakan pagi? Pfftt.. Lucu sekali Luhan-nya itu.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan memandang Sehun yang menurutnya sangat aneh pagi ini.

"T-tidak" jawab Sehun seadanya. "Aku ingin mandi" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya saat Sehun turun dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Oweee"

"Ssttt" Luhan menepuk pelan pantat Ziyu, syukurnya Ziyu tidak rewel dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

**~I'm Sorry~**

**5 tahun kemudian**

"Umma! Umma! Ziyu gambal ini, gimana umma? Apa bagus?" tanya Ziyu antusias pada umma-nya yang sedang asik dengan gadgetnya.

Sang ibu hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban tanpa menoleh pada anaknya yang sekarang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan panjang.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan maupun kata-kata disampingnya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati anaknya yang tengah menunduk—menatap hasil karya nya- dengan bibir terpout lucu. Membuat ia sedikit bersalah juga.

"Maafkan umma. Apa yang Ziyu buat?" tanya Luhan membuat Ziyu mengangkat kepalanya dengan antusias dan melupakan rasa sedih tadi lalu menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada sang ibu.

"Ziyu bikin gambal! Yang ini appa, umma dan yang ini Ziyu!" ucap Ziyu semangat sambil menunjuk satu per satu orang yang ada digambar tersebut. "Bagus tidak?" tanyanya dengan pandangan berbinar menatap sang ibu.

Sang ibu hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ziyu tambah sumringah melihatnya. "Ziyu akan gambal lagi jika Ziyu sedikit besar. Dan umma juga pasti tambah cantik" ucap Ziyu masih dengan nada antusias membuat sang ibu hanya mampu tersenyum getir. Ia jadi tak yakin akan keputusan yang sudah ia buat. Tapi ia juga tak bisa selamanya begini jika yang akan terjadi begitu nantinya.

**_Kenapa?_**

.

.

.

**Beberapa Minggu yang lalu**

_"Kenapa bisa terjadi!?" Luhan mengernyit kala mendengar suara Sehun yang membentak seseorang yang tengah diteleponnya. Tak biasanya Sehun marah-marah._

_"Aku tahu produk kita tidak terlalu melejit dipasaran. Tapi tak bisakah kau mengusahakannya? Maksudku, aku minta tolong padamu, agar produk ini bisa bangkit lagi dan tetap bertahan" Sehun memasang wajah memelas seakan orang diseberang sana melihatnya._

_"Baik. Baik, kita akan merundingkannya nanti. Dimana?" Jeda sebentar dan tak berapa lama mata Sehun melebar._

_"Astaga. Tidak bisakah kita melakukannya di Busan saja Chanyeol hyung?" Oh, Chanyeol ternyata._

_Luhan tahu tentang Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun—istrinya Chanyeol- adalah sahabat baik Luhan, dan Chanyeol adalah pegawai dari perusahaan kecil milik Sehun._

_"Oh maafkan aku. Aku mengerti, semoga cepat sembuh buat Baekhyun"_

_Luhan yang mendengar Sehun berucap 'semoga cepat sembuh buat Baekhyun' sebelum ia mematikan sambungannya menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Menghentikan kegiatan Luhan yang tengah mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti untuk Ziyu._

_"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Sehun yang tengah meminum kopi, melirikkan matanya pada Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran._

_Kepala keluarga yang usianya hampir kepala tiga itu menghela napasnya sebentar. "Baekhyun demam" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis Sehun, tapi sudah membuat Luhan seperti jantungan._

_Ya Tuhan, sahabat macam apa dirinya. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun sakit saja ia tidak tahu jika Sehun tidak memberi tahunya._

_"Umma. Loti untuk Ziyunya mana~?" rengek suara kecil yang menyadarkan Luhan dari keterkejutannya._

_"Oh ya, maafkan umma" jawab Luhan dengan buru-buru kembali mengoles selai coklat di roti Ziyu membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil ditengah-tengah sarapannya. "Nah, ini roti untuk jagoan umma" ucap Luhan meletakkan roti tadi dipiring Ziyu. Dengan senang hati Ziyu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk sang ibu dan langsung melahap roti coklatnya dengan semangat._

_"Aku akan ke Seoul besok pagi" ucap Sehun ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan sarapan dan kini mereka tengah bersantai diruang keluarga. Dengan Ziyu yang asik bermain lego-nya di karpet berbulu berwarna abu-abu itu. Dan Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk di sofa berwarna merah maroon._

_Luhan terkejut dengan ucapan tiba-tiba suaminya itu. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanyanya._

_"Aku juga tidak ingin jika Chanyeol hyung tidak mengatakan Baekhyun tengah sakit" Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di paha Luhan, dan Luhan dengan refleks mengelus kepala Sehun lembut._

_"Perusahaan kecilku hampir bangkrut jika tidak tingangani dengan segera" Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Luhan._

_"Dan kali ini aku harus turun tangan" Sehun kembali membuka matanya sekedar untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. "Karena pegawai disana tidak ada yang becus. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan kecil ini hilang begitu saja. Jika perusahaan kecil ini hilang, bagaimana bisa aku menghidupi kalian? Ziyu sebentar lagi sekolah. Jika aku tidak mendapat penghasilan bagaimana-" ucapan Sehun terhenti kala Luhan membungkamnya dengan mulutnya sendiri—mencium._

_Sedikit lumatan Luhan ciptakan sebelum ia melepaskan tautannya. Dan setelahnya ia menatap Sehun dengan jarak dekat—Luhan menunduk- yang dimana Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah terkejut._

_"Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak bisa menahanmu untuk tidak pergi jika semua disana sedang membutuhkanmu. Dan lagi, apa kau tidak bisa menghentikan bicaramu?" Luhan berbicara panjang lebar dan bertanya pada kalimat terakhirnya tanda ia kesal dengan Sehun yang selalu berceloteh ria—menurutnya._

_Sehun tersenyum dan bangkit dari tidurnya lalu memeluk Luhan hingga Luhan duduk dipangkuannya. Membuat Luhan memerah seketika, karena disitu masih ada Ziyu. Luhan hanya tak ingin anaknya yang manis melihat hal-hal tidak senonoh._

_"Gomawo. Aku akan pulang secepatnya jika urusan sudah selesai" ucap Sehun sebelum kembali memagut cherry lips milik Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Membuat yang paling kecil serta paling muda disana hanya dapat menahan malu dan tersenyun dalam diam melihat keintiman kedua orang tuanya yang makin romantis itu._

_Tak sadarkah dua orang dewasa disana jika anak mereka sedang melihat kelakuan keduanya? Ckckck._

.

.

.

"Appa kapan pulang?" lirihan disebelahnya mampu membuat Luhan sadar akan bayangannya tentang Sehun beberapa minggu lalu.

Ya, beberapa minggu lalu. Dari minggu itulah Sehun berangkat menuju Seoul menggunakan mobil pribadinya dan hingga saat ini belum menginjakkan kakinya di rumah hangat mereka.

Dan beberapa minggu ini juga Luhan telah mengkhianati Sehun.

**_Ada apa?_**

**TBC**

**Ada apa hayoo?**

**Apa kalian tahu ada apa?**

**Ovie senang bngud karena banyak yang suka ff ini. Huhu, padahal Ovie Cuma ga sengaja bikinnya. Terhura Ovie mah.**

**Di Chap ini sengaja Ovie percepat pertumbuhannya Ziyu, biar cepet ke konflik dan para reader sekalian gak bosan deh, haha /garing/**

**Chap depan bakal ada tambahan cast yang membuat rumah tangga HunHan runyam. Apa dan siapa dia?**

**Tunggu aja chap depannya ha.**

**Big Thanks To:**

**NoonaLu**; **LisnaOhLu120**; **yeojakim2**; **AceFanFan**; **ayasyifa26 **(adik gua inih); **emasnyasuho** (temen gua ini); **meliarisky7**; fa; Baby Lu

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav sama follow ff abal ini.**

**Salam lima jari.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Someone**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight SomeonexLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**.**

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

Luhan yang hendak memejamkan mata mengernyit seketika saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Malam-malam begini, siapa yang datang.

_Sehun-kah?_ batinnya.

Dengan cepat Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan kembali menengok kebelakang. Untuk memastikan kalau Ziyu sudah benar-benar tidur.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

"Iya, iya tunggu sebentar" ucap Luhan sedikit nyaring agar orang itu mendengar. Siapa tahu Sehun, Luhan tersenyum sendiri membayangkan suaminya sendiri datang.

**CKLEK**

Luhan terpaku. Bukannya Sehun, yang ada malah pria bertubuh kekar serta tinggi lah yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"M-mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Luhan tergagap.

**BLAM**

**GREPP**

Bukannya menjawab, orang tersebut malah menutup pintunya dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Apa salah aku merindukan kekasihku sendiri?" tanya orang itu.

_Kekasih?_ Kalian pasti bingung. Atau juga tidak.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku datang?" tanya orang itu lagi, saat Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, kali ini melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya, masih memeluk tentu saja.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku umm. Kau tahukan aku sudah memiliki seorang putra. Aku hanya takut dia melihatmu" ucap Luhan senbari menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat orang itu tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

Seketika wajah Luhan memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Orang itu hanya dapat mengulum senyumnya saat melihat perubahan pada wajah Luhan. "Suatu nanti dia akan jadi anakku juga kan?" tanya orang itu lagi. Membuat Luhan melototkan matanya. Terkejut.

"A-aku tidak tahu jika yang itu" ucap Luhan lirih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ck! Ayolah Lu, aku tak tahan jika aku terus-terusan hanya menjadi kekasihmu. Kau tahu?" Orang itu memegang dagu Luhan untuk mendongakkan kepala Luhan.

**_Cup_**

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma. Mau kemana?" tanya Ziyu saat melihat sang ibu yang hendak menuju dapur dari kamarnya, dengan berdandan sangat cantik—setidaknya itu dipikiran Ziyu. Mengabaikan PSP yang tengah menunjukkan kata 'GAME OVER' memenuhi layar tersebut.

Luhan yang ditanyai pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri sang putra yang menatapnya bingung.

"Umma keluar sebentar-"

"Kemana?" potong Ziyu.

"Umma ada urusan. Ziyu umma tinggal sebentar ne?" Ziyu cemberut mendengar kalimat ibunya itu. "Ah! Ziyu bisa ikut umma. Atau Ziyu ingin umma titipkan sama Baek ahjumma?" Tanpa berlama-lama setelah mendengar nama 'Baek ahjumma' yang kita ketahui itu adalah Baekhyun, Ziyu dengan semangat mengangguk.

"Ziyu pengen sama Baek ahjumma aja! Biar ada Jespel sama Jackson kesini!" ucapnya semangat kala mengingat jika ada dua bocah kembar itu dirumahnya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar umma akan meneleponnya" Luhan bangkit menuju kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya bersamaan dengan Ziyu yang turun dari sofa meninggalkan sang PSP tercinta yang tergeletak dengan tidak elit.

Tak lama Ziyu keluar dari kamarnya membawa semua mainan yang ia punya. Sendirian. Sang ibu masih betah dikamar, menelepon Baek ahjumma mungkin.

Tak lama kurang lebih lima belas menit, terdengar ketukan pintu. Ziyu dengan semangat—yang masih menata mainannya- berlari menuju pintu untuk dibukakan.

"ANNYEONG!" teriak dua bocah kembar yang ditunggu Ziyu. Dan Ziyu langsung menggiringnya menuju ruang yang dimana sudah penuh dengan mainan.

Baekhyun yang dibelakangnya hanya dapat tersenyum miris kala mengingat beban yang akan dipikul si bocah yang tadi membukakannya pintu.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang ia ketahui Luhan. Dengan pakaian yang tidak biasa.

"Kau ingin menemuinya lagi?" tanya Baekhyun datar tak berpindah dari posisinya. Berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan.

"Begitulah" jawab Luhan seadanya yang sebelumnya menghela nafas, dengan tangan memegang ponsel.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir dengan kelakuanmu ini Lu? Kau sudah menikah lebih dari lima tahun dengan Sehun. Kau sendiri juga tahu jika Sehun sangat mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa kau- bagaimana..." Baekhyun tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang. "Lu-"

"Sudahlah Baek. Dia menungguku diluar" ucap Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan berlalu menuju pintu, diiringi Baekhyun dibelakangnya. "Aku titip Ziyu sebentar. Maaf jika merepotkanmu. Aku berangkat"

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hambar. Tanpa menunggu Luhan yang masuk kedalam mobil, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu. Tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Setelah menutup pintu, mata Baekhyun tertuju pada seorang anak yang tengah memakai kaos hijau bergambar rusa nya. Jika tidak karena Ziyu—anak yang memakai kaos hijau- ia tak mau repot-repot datang kesini. Bujan berarti Baekhyun jahat. Hanya saja ia sudah jengah dengan kelakuan Luhan sekarang.

Senyum miris menghampiri wajah manis Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sofa yang ada disana. Dan mengelus lembut kepala Ziyu—yang kebetulan duduknya dekat dengan Baekhyun- setelah mendudukkan tulang duduknya di sofa yang berwarna merah maroon tersebut.

Ziyu yang merasa kepalanya dieluspun menolehkan kepalanya. Dan tersenyum setelah tahu siapa yang tengah mengelus kepalanya. Senyum Baekhyun semakin pahit karenanya. Bagaimana bisa bocah tersebut tersenyum sangat manis sedangkan ibunya tengah melakukan hal yang sangat tolol diluar sana. Bersamaan dengan kepala Ziyu yang kembali fokus pada mainannya, Baekhyun menitikkan air mata dalam diam.

"Umma?" Seorang bocah yang tengah berlari memegang pesawat nya terhenti kala melihat sang umma menitikkan air mata. "Umma. Menangith?" Sebuah pertanyaan tersebut mampu membuat semua yang diruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma?" Ziyu sontak berdiri dan menghapus air mata yang makin deras menuruni pipi mulus Baekhyun, karena ia lah yang terdekat.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus sendiri air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin kearah tiga bocah yang menatapnya dengan tatapn bingung, intens dan polos dalam bersamaan.

"Umma tidak apa. Ah. Apa kalian mau umma buatkan es jeruk?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman menyertainya.

Dengan semangat mereka mengangguk, melupakan insiden Baekhyun yang menangis. "Baik, tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur.

Semua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan satu bocah yang memegang pesawat-pesawatan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada ibunya itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi tanpa sadar ia mengikuti sang ibu yang menuju dapur. Namun sebelumnya, langkahnya terhenti kala seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jespel! Ayo main lagi!" teriak Ziyu, padahal jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Nanti dulu hyung, Jethpel mau nyuthul umma" Dengan aksen cadelnya Jesper menjawab. Ziyu hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu bergabung bersama Jackson yang sedang asik menyusun lego.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil melintas dibenaknya.

**BRAKK**

Jackson menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Lalu terbelalak apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa hyung hancurkan lego Jacthon!"

Jackson segera menerjang Ziyu yang tengah tertawa itu. Ya, Ziyu dengan nakal menendang lego yang susah-susah Jackson rangkai. Walaupun yang dihancurkan Ziyu yang kecil, itupun sangat susah membuatnya.

Jika Jesper cadel 's' dan 'r' maka Jackson yang notabene adalah adik, dia hanya cadel 's'. Entah dapat ke-cadel-an dari mana, padahal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri tidak cadel. Bisa juga karena dulu waktu hamil Jesper dan Jackson Baekhyun keseringan kerumah Luhan lalu sering mendengar Sehun yang berbicara. Dan jika kalian belum tahu, Sehun walaupun sudah memiliki anak berumur lima tahun lebih, aksen cadelnya masih kelihatan. Ckck.

"Hyung jahat! HUWAAA!" Jackson menunduk, meratapi legonya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Kkk~ Baik, Hyung minta maaf. Kita buat legonya sama-sama lagi aja. Gimana?" Tanya Ziyu sembari mengambil potongan lego. Dan Jackson hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan sembari mengelap ingusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma" Panggil Jesper setelah sampai menuju dapur dan menemui ibunya sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di wastafel.

Baekhyun dengan segera mencuci wajahnya dan berbalik. Terkejut melihat Jesper yang sudah dihadapannya.

"Oh maafkan umma. Apa es jeruknya terlalu lama? Umma akan membuatnya, sekarang Baby Jes main saja dulu" Baekhyun berbalik untuk mengambil jeruk yang biasanya Luhan simpan di lemari pendingin. Namun terhenti saat merasakan tarikan pada ujung bajunya.

"Ada lagi yang Baby Jes inginkan?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Jesper.

Dengan perlahan Jesper mengelap permukaan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sembab. Baekhyun awalnya tersentak, namun setelahnya ia menikmati usapan tangan mungil anaknya itu.

"Umma. Kenapa umma menangith?" tanyanya lagi. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Umma tak apa. Apa Baby Jes ingin sesuatu? Jika tidak kembalilah. Umma akan segera membawa es jeruknya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu berdiri, menggiring Jesper untuk kembali keruang keluarga.

Walaupun ibunya mengatakan tak apa. Hati Jesper masih terasa mengganjal. Walaupun ia baru empat tahun. Tidak heran kan jika ia merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan ibunya.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Jesper hanya menuruti perkataan sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya, tv yang menyala sama sekali tak diperhatikan. Pikirannya tertuju pada pemilik rumah. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam, dan Luhan belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan Jesper dan Jackson sudah tertidur dikamar Ziyu, yang mana Ziyu juga sudah tidur.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

Baekhyun melompat dari duduknya segera menuju pintu kala mendengar ketukan.

_Siapa tahu Luhan,_ batinnya senang.

**CKLEKK**

**BRUKK**

"L-LUHAN!" Pekiknya saat melihat Luhan yang hampir ambruk ke lantai. Tapi untung saja Baekhyun tanggap, jadi Luhan sekarang sedang di dekapannya.

"Umm.. Mhh.. Rrhh" Luhan menggumam tidak jelas di bahu Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerjabkan matanya. Tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Luhan.

Seumur hidup berteman dengan Luhan, baru kali ini ia mendapati Luhan tengah seperti ini.

"Ermmhh.. Baek"

"Ya?" jawab Baekhyun saat sudah merebahkan Luhan di sofa terdekat.

"Eummhh.. Kapan Sehun pulang?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Luhan. Tak berniat menjawab. Siapa tahu dengan ini ia bisa mengetahui apa alasan Luhan bermain dibelakang Sehun.

"Sehun lama sekali pulangnya. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa bermanja-manja" Luhan tiba tiba bangun dan mengatakan itu dengan mata terpejam serta kepala yang tidak bisa ditegakkan. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terpout lucu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba meneleponnya heum?" Lirih Baekhyun. Tentu saja Luhan mendengar. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya. Karena ia dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Aku tak tahan Baek. Aku tak tahan. Makanya aku mencari pelarian. Mmhh" Luhan kembali tenang. Tertidur.

Baekhyun tersentak dengan perkataan Luhan. Dan menggeleng bersamaan dengan air matanya yang terjatuh dengan deras.

Ia tak habis pikir dengan Luhan. Jikalau ia memang merindukan Sehun kenapa ia tidak bilang saja atau menelepon Sehun untuk pulang dengan cepat? Bukannya mencari pelarian seperti ini.

Dengan Luhan yang dalam keadaan mabuk. Selingkuhannya itu bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli. Kenapa juga Luhan mau dengan orang seperti itu? Dan sebenarnya siapa yang brengsek disini?

Baekhyun menggeleng keras dan air matanya semakin banyak berjatuhan. "Luhan. Kau seharusnya jangan seperti ini. Kau tak perlu-"

"Aku pulang. Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

"Baek? Kenapa kau menangis sayang?"

**TBC**

**Siapa yang datang hayoo.. Duhhh… Siapa yang bersama Luhan pas chap awal coba? Apa kalian dapat membayangkan yang jadi selingkuhannya Luhan siapa?**

**Ovie gabuat cuap-cuap disini karena update yang mepet.**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav sama follow ff abal ini. Ovie gabisa nulis ataupun nyebut satu-satu. Tapi yang pasti Ovie sangat senang dengan review kalian semua.**

**Salam lima jari.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Someone**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight SomeonexLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**.**

Terlihat dua lelaki bertubuh tinggi sedang membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku sudah mencoba semaksimal mungkin" Seorang yang lebih tinggi menundukkan kepalanya sambil tangannya yang dengan cekatan membereskan kertas yang sudah tidak berguna itu lagi.

Sehun berusaha tersenyum maklum pada orang yang tinggi tadi. "Tak apa Chanyeol hyung. Yang penting kita sudah berusaha. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu karena sudah sudah mau bekerja dan menolongku pula" Sehun menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa terdekat setelah ia membalas perkataan Chanyeol—orang yang lebih tinggi- sembari memijit pelipisnya yang entah kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya hyung" Sehun menutup matanya memakai pergelangannya. Dan dapat kita lihat disela-sela tangan tersebut mengalir cairan bening—air mata- membuat Chanyeol tersenyum iba melihatnya.

"Kau sabar saja. Kita bisa cari pekerjaan sama-sama Hun" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya, jika membereskan sampah kertas bisa dikatakan pekerjaan.

Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, agar tak terlihat Chanyeol. "Aku tak menyangka perusahaan ku hancur Hyung. Bagaimana nanti tanggapan Luhan jika tahu? Dan—Ya Tuhan, Ziyu juga sebentar lagi sekolah" Chanyeol segera mendekap sahabatnya itu saat melihat Sehun yang akan kembali menangis. Dan benar saja, Sehun terisak lirih dibahunya. Yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan hanya mengusap pelan punggung Sehun sembari membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang ada di dinding ruangan tersebut—kantor perusahaan kecil Sehun —bekas. "Masih jam delapan. Kau mau kerumahku lagi atau pulang ke Busan? Baekhyun disana dia bilang tadi sore" Sehun memang tidur dirumah Chanyeol selama ini. Sebenarnya ia juga sungkan untuk tinggal dirumah manusia tiang itu. Tapi Sehun bisa apa jika Chanyeol yang memaksa? Ditambah paksaan dari dua anak kembarnya itu, membuat Sehun tak bisa berkutik.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. "Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

"Tadinya seperti itu. Mungkin masih disana, kau tahukan kalau rumah saudaranya juga di Busan? Kebetulan ia sedang disana tadi siang. Dan Luhan juga tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumah kalian. Aku juga tidak tahu" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Sehun hanya mangut-mangut.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang ke Busan saja. Kau mau kesana juga Hyung?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi jika separuh nyawaku disana?" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum—kelewat- lebarnya. Membuat Sehun mencibir 'lebay' dalam hati.

**~I'm Sorry~**

Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan tubuh yang kekar, sedang melihat selembar foto sambil dirinya yang bersandar pada sebuah sofa tunggal berwarna hitam mengkilap. Seakan memberi tahu bahwa ia seorang yang hebat, dan memiliki sifat yang arogan. Dengan wajah datar nan tampannya menambah kesan kalau ia seorang orang yang terpandang dalam kaum manapun. Jadi, siapa yang akan menolak pesonanya?

"Well. Kau memang cantik sayang" ucapnya seorang diri yang tengah memperlihatkan betapa cantiknya makhluk yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Sayang kau sudah punya suami" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Tapi tak apa. Itu mudah, aku bisa menyingkirkan suamimu itu, kita bersama dan -taraa- menikah" suara beratnya memenuhi ruangan yang sedang ditempatinya dan tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

Lelaki itu kemudian menyeringai semakin lebar. "Aku pasti akan memilikimu. Xi Luhan"

**~I'm Sorry~**

_"Aku pulang. Ada apa dengan Luhan?"_

_"Baek? Kenapa kau menangis sayang?"_

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat mendengar kedua suara itu. _Sehun dan Chanyeol? Mereka sudah selesai pekerjaannya? Dan sudah pulang? Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kukatakan?_ Baekhyun panik dalam batin, tak berani menatap yang tadi bersuara.

"Baek?" Kali ini Chanyeol menepuk bahu 'istrinya' itu sambil berjongkok dihadapannya. Baekhyun dengan segera mengambil remote yang—untungnya- dekat dengannya dan mengarahkan ke televisi.

"Ah, tidak apa Yeol. Aku sedang nonton sinetron saja. Sinetronnya sangat sedih, jadi ya seperti ini. Duh memalukan sekali" Baekhyun berucap pada Chanyeol sambil terkekeh hambar dan menghapus beberapa air matanya yang terjatuh. _Semoga dengan ini mereka percaya._

"Lalu Luhan kenapa jadi tidur disini?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang otomatis juga mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah kaki Luhan.

_Mati aku. Apa yang harus kukatakan?_ Baekhyun kembali membatin. Untung Sehun tidak melihat wajah ketakutan Baekhyun yang sangat terlihat itu. Ia sedang asik memandangi wajah lelap 'istrinya'. _Lihatlah Lu, suamimu saja sangat menikmati wajah tidurmu. Apa selingkuhanmu itu juga seperti ini?_

"Baek?" Kali ini Sehun yang memanggil karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"A-ah _ya_?" Baekhyun memandang Sehun lalu ia ingat pertanyaan Sehun. "Oh ya. Luhan. Tadi ia juga nonton bersamaku, tapi pas sinetronnya iklan ia tertidur. Sudah kubilang padanya untuk tidak tidur dulu karena sinetonnya sedang seru. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkan, dan ya seperti ini" Baekhyun berucap panjang lebar agar tak ada yang bertanya lagi. Sebenarnya ia juga bukan orang yang suka nonton sinetron murahan seperti itu. Ia lebih suka hal yang berbau komedi, biasanya ia menonton varety-varety yang bersifat lawak.

"Sejak kapan kau suka sinetron?"

**Skak. Mat**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya. Ia ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari situ—takut Chanyeol bisa melihat kebohongannya, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Mata Chanyeol seakan menarik mata Baekhyun agar tetap menahannya. "Eum.. Sejak tadi saja. Saat aku dan Luhan tidak munemukan acara yang menarik. Jadi kami berakhir menonton sinetron seperti itu _hehe_" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan susah payah agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Dan cengiran sebagai penutup.

"Oh begitu" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengacak surai lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun yang masih betah memandangi wajah Luhan bahkan ia sekarang tengah mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Sebaiknya kau pindah saja Luhan kekamar. Kita akan pulang"

Sehun menoleh. "Kalian tidak mau menginap? Ini sudah jam sepuluh _lho_" Sehun memperingati.

"Kami pulang saja. Iya kan Yeol?" Chanyeol yang ditanyai mengangguk. "Lagipula kami tidak membawa baju ganti"

"Pakai bajuku dan Luhan kan bisa. Apa anak kembarmu disini?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nah, mereka juga bisa pinjam baju Ziyu. Ayolah, masa iya aku membiarkan tamu ku pulang malam-malam begini. Kalian tak ingat? Rumah kalian itu di Seoul. Mau jam berapa lagi kalian akan sampai?" Sehun berujar sangat panjang. Membuat Baekhyun ragu. Itu semua ada benarnya, ia tak bisa mengelak.

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon. Biarkan aku membalas budi kalian kali ini"

"Sehun. Apa-apaan kau ini" Baekhyun berusaha membuat Sehun berdiri. Karena demi Tuhan, Baekhyun jadi tidak enak karena Sehun yang tengah berlutut padanya. "Baiklah baiklah aku akan menginap disini. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini Sehun. Ya Tuhan aku tak menyangka kalau badanmu berat sekali" Baekhyun berujar final saat Sehun tak juga mau bangkit dari berlututnya.

"Okey. Kalian akan tidur di kamar tamu" Sehun berucap dengan seperti semula lagi. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun saat ini sudah berada dikamarnya. Memandangi wajah sang 'istri' yang tengah terlelap dengan damai, membuat hatinya pun ikut ikutan terasa damai. Rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun saja tidak bertemu, ia sangat rindu pada 'istri' tercintanya ini. Entah mereka yang lama tidak bertemu atau apa, Sehun merasa Luhannya ini bertambah cantik saja.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum saat ia memasuki kamar Ziyu tadi. Yang mana juga terdapat Jesper serta Jackson disampingnya. Mereka terlihat nyaman. Untung saja kasur Ziyu lumayan besar, jadi mereka bertiga dalam satu kasur muat.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir. Kenapa Jesper dan Jackson tidur disini sedangkan Baekhyun bawa mobil sendiri? Kan mereka bisa pulang lebih dulu sebelum dua anak kembarnya itu terlelap.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuang segala pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin saja kan dua anak kembarnya itu yang meminta untuk menginap disini. _Bisa jadi._

Sehun memainkan wajah Luhan yang tengah terlelap itu. Ia membelainya dengan lembut. Dimulai dari matanya yang tertutup, lalu hidung. Ia tekan dengan pelan hidung bangir milik Luhan, membuatnya terkekeh lirih. Biasanya Luhan akan marah jika ia menekan hidungnya. _Hidungku akan pesek_ itulah katanya, cuma ditekan pelan _kok_ bisa bisanya pesek. Ada ada saja 'istrinya' ini.

Jari Sehun turun ke bibir cherry Luhan. Ia sangat merindukan bibir manis ini. Ia—sangat- ingin mencicipinya, melumat, menggigit bahkan menghisap dan menyesap rasa manis itu sekarang juga. Tapi ia tak setega itu untuk membangunkan ratu-nya ini. Biarlah ratunya terlelap lebih damai.

Kemudian tangan Sehun turun lagi hingga leher Luhan. Mengusapnya memakai jari telunjuk. Ya Tuhan, betapa Sehun menginginkan Luhan sekarang. Lehernya putih dan seakan bersinar dimata Sehun, padahal ruangan mereka gelap dan hanya lampu tidur yang menyala.

Sehun membelai-belai leher mulus Luhan hingga membuat sedikit bagian bahunya tersingkap karena Luhan yang memakai baju dengan kerah besar. Sesaat napas Sehun tercekat saat melihat tanda merah yang kontras dengan leher mulusnya itu.

_**Apa ini?**_

Sehun menyentuh bagian merah itu dan entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Seakan ada ribuan batu bata yang tengah menindihinya. Sehun belum bisa memastikan ini tanda merah apa. _Apa dirumah banyak nyamuk? _Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya saat ia tahu penyebab leher Luhan menjadi merah.

_**Karena digigit nyamuk.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hiks_"

"Hey sudahlah itu tidak apa. Kau tidak salah"

"Tapi aku sudah menyembunyikan ini Yeol. Jika Sehun tahu bahwa aku menyembunyikan ini darinya bagaimana?" Chanyeol yang tadinya memeluk sambil mengusap belakang Baekhyun. Kini ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan teduhnya. Menenangkan Baekhyun yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Jika kalian bertanya ada apa dengan Baekhyun. Maka jawabannya adalah, Baekhyun tadi menceritakan semua tentang Luhan dan kejadian tadi juga tak terlewat tentunya.

Dan kenapa jadi Baekhyun menceritakan pada Chanyeol karena tadi suami tiangnya itu mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun seperti menembunyikan sesuatu. Dan setelah ia bertanya ada apa. Baekhyun langsung menangis karena jujur saja, Baekhyun juga sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang sudah ia sembunyikan dari semua orang tentang Luhan. Setidaknya ia butuh seseorang untuk membagi bebannya karena ia juga tidak sanggup menerima semua apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Sehun tidak akan marah, aku harap begitu. Karena kita tahu kalau Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan kan?" Baekhyun kembali mendekap Chanyeol dan mengangguk disana. "Kita anggap saja dengan apa yang tengah terjadi ini pelajaran buat kita" Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Membuat yang lebih tinggi disana tersenyum dalam diam.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diceritakan 'istri' nya itu. Tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan melakukan perselingkuhan. Sangat tolol.

"Aku hanya kasihan pada Ziyu, Yeol" Baekhyun menggumam lirih di dada Chanyeol.

"Jika kita bisa, kita bantu mereka. Tapi kita tidak bisa ikut campur karena ini masalah pribadi mereka. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik" Dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"_Hiks_" Ternyata Baekhyun masih terisak di dada Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana Ziyu nantinya. Luhan pasti akan lebih sering keluar jika tahu Sehun sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencari pekerjaan baru. Dan jika Luhan sering keluar, bagaimana Ziyu dirumah? Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak bisa terus-terusan disini karena ia sendiri juga memiliki keluarga. Jika bisa ia ingin membawa Ziyu ke Seoul saja biar tinggal dirumahnya. Tapi nanti itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Sehun. Baekhyun tak tahu, Baekhyun buntu kali ini. Ia sangat prihatin pada Ziyu.

"Sudahlah. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik saja buat mereka disini" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun berulang-ulang agar 'istri' nya itu agar tenang. "Tidur. Ini sudah malam" Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya mendekap Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri saat ini, entah kenapa ia semakin terlihat idiot dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama ya kita tidak tidur berdua seperti ini. Karena Jesper dan Jackson sering merengek ingin tidur dengan kita" Tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal di sisi Chanyeol—karena dia memeluk suami tiangnya itu- memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan gemas. Suaminya itu, disaat seperti ini sempat-sempatnya berpikir demikian. Tapi benar juga sih, mereka sudah tidak pernah tidur berdua seperti ini lagi semenjak ada Jesper dan Jackson. Karena anak kembarnya itu selalu minta ingin tidur dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Denagn pemikiran demikian, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Membuang semua pikiran kotornya. Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala hanya tersenyum mesum. "Kenapa kau menggeleng? Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan yang iya-iya ya?" Wajah Baekhyun memanas didekapan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Yeol! Aku mengantuk!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol pelan. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa dengan kerasnya. Dan Baekhyun yang kembali memukuli bahunya.

"Haha... Baiklah baiklah. Ayo kita tidur" Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah karena 'istri' cantiknya itu tidak menghentikan pukulan 'cinta' nya. Dan selanjutnya ruangan itu hening dan sepasang suami-suami itupun tertidur dengan lelap.

**Esoknya.**

Matahari hampir terbit, dan didalam ruangan tersebut terdapat sepasang suami-suami yang tengah berpelukan dengan romanitisnya. Oh tidak, sebenarnya yang memeluk adalah yang berparas tampan, yang berparas cantik masih betah ditidurnya.

Sehun, lelaki yang berparas tampan. Tidak tidur semalaman dan hanya memandang wajah cantik sang 'istri'. Ia sangat merindukan 'istri'nya tersebut sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak rela harus memejamkan mata. Dan melihat wajah damai sang 'istri' yang tengah tertidur itu membuat hatinya tenang. Melupakan sejenak ia yang sudah tidak punya pendapatan lagi.

Sehun juga sudah memberi tahu ayahnya tentang perihal ini. Namun apa daya jika orang tuanya itu juga sudah dalam masa pensiun. Dan ayahnya hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik buat Sehun dan hanya bisa terus mendukung Sehun agar tidak menyerah. Mengingat itu, membuat Sehun menghela napasnya pelan. Membuat yang sedang dipeluknya menggerakkan badannya karena merasa terganggu dengan helaan napas tadi.

Yang cantik menggeliat sebentar, membuat Sehun yang memeluknya hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tubuh mereka menempel dengan sempurna, tanpa celah.

Setelah yang cantik mengerjabkan matanya hingga matanya terbuka dengan sayu. Ia menatap Sehun dengan senyuman kecil, membuat Sehun juga tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, aku bermimpi lagi" lirihnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sehun hanya terkekeh, _apakah Luhan_—lelaki berparas cantik-_ berpikir ia tengah bermimpi saat melihat dirinya?_

"Kau tidak bermimpi cantik" Sehun mencuri satu kecupan dibibir manis Luhan. Dan Luhan segera menyapu wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Aihh, aku sampai berpikir Sehun menciumku. Berhentilah memikirkannya Luhan" Luhan kembali menggumam, membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lagi karena Luhan yang menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak bermimpi cantik" Dan akhirnya Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan hanya dapat terdiam, mencerna semua yang tengah terjadi. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan ia mendapati wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengannya, tengah memejamkan mata dengan damai.

_**Chup**_

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan bibir luhan—

_**Basah?**_

Luhan memegang bibirnya yang basah dan ia sudah tahu sekarang.

"Sehun!? Kau sudah pulang!?"

**TBC**

**Luhan kaget tuh, liat Sehun sudah pulang. Hayo tebak tebak, apa Luhan senang Sehun datang atau malah sebaliknya?**

**Huhu, Ovie mewek-mewek gimana gitu pas baca ulang chap yang ini. Sehun kehilangan perusahaan kecilnya, dan Luhan yang tengah selingkuh, ditambah dengan Ziyu nantinya bagaimana. HUWEE kenapa Ovie yang mewek coba?**

**Dan apa masih bisa nebak siapa orang yang jadi selingkuhannya Luhan? Huahaha Ovie sengaja mau main rahasia-rahasiaan dulu~ biar kalian penasaran gitu ceritanya.**

**Oya, apa disini ada HunKai shipper? Ovie bikin ff HunKai (liat aja di akun Ovie) judulnya 'Cause I Love You. Jika berminat silakan baca and No Siders ya, hehe.**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav sama follow ff ini. Ovie gabisa balas satu-satu, yang pasti Ovie suka dan review kalian bikin Ovie semangat. Sorry for late post~ /bbuing bbuing/**

**Akhir kata, salam lima jari.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Someone**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight SomeonexLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Sehun!? Kau sudah pulang!?" Luhan memekik kaget dan matanya seketika terbelalak saat melihat Sehun dihadapannya. Benar-benar Sehun. Dan semakin nyata saat Sehun sedang tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya sekarang. Membuat benda yang berada dalam dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada suaminya tersebut. Secara tidak langsung.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk suamimu?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Sehun mengiterupsinya, dengan tangan kanan yang sudah diudara. Seakan menyuruh Luhan untuk menubruk tubuhnya dengan kencang lalu menangis haru di dada nya. Namun ini lain. Luhan tak melakukannya, membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung. Tak biasanya 'istri'nya itu bersikap seperti ini.

_Ada apa?_

Sehun menurunkan tangannya sembari tersenyum maklum. Mungkin Luhannya hanya terlalu shock akan kedatangannya. Wajar. Tangan Sehun yang tadi selanjutnya menuju wajah Luhan. Mengusap pipi kenyal Luhan itu dengan lembut. Mencoba bersikap wajar. "Ada apa hmm?" tanyanya saat tidak mendapat pergerakan dari 'istri' cantik nya itu.

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut kecil Sehun. Mata Luhan bergerak gusar, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dijawabnya. Seketika hatinya berteriak sakit setelah melihat wajah Sehun lagi. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri juga Luhan menyayangi Selingkuhannya itu. Luhan sudah terperosok dalam pesona orang berdarah China-Kanada tersebut. Walaupun didalam hatinya masih ada nama Sehun didepan orang itu. Tapi, bagaimana— Tunggu.

Luhan membuka bahunya dan mengusap-ngusap daerah tersebut dengan gusar. Ia baru ingat jika semalam ia mabuk, dan sebelum mabuk ia bercumbu dengan Kris—selingkuhan Luhan- dan ia tak menyangka kalau selingkuhannya itu meninggalkan tanda yang sangat kentara dengan kulit mulusnya.

Luhan kalut. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggosok daerah bahunya tersebut dengan gusar dan kasar, perlahan matanya memanas. Memanas dan tak lama cairan bening jatuh dengan sendirinya dari mata cantik Luhan. _YA TUHAN!_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Masih menggosok bahunya dengan brutal, Luhan tak menghiraukan Sehun yang tengah memanggilnya berulang-ulang. Hingga kulit Luhan memerah seluruhnya—bagian bahu- ia merasakan tarikan yang sangat keras dan menubruk sesuatu.

"Sayang sadarlah!" Itu suara Sehun. Luhan mendengar suara Sehun dengan samar. Telinganya berdengung. Berdengung, hingga rasanya telinganya sakit.

"_Hiks_" Luhan terisak dipelukan erat Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang sarat akan kegusaran.

_Ada apa dengan Luhan-nya!?_

Ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada 'istri'nya selama ia berada di Seoul. Ia tak tahu apa saja yang telah dilakukan 'istri'nya selama ia berada di Seoul. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah dimakan 'istri'nya itu selama ia berada di Seoul. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan Sehun merutuki dirinya yang tidak pernah menghubungi 'istri'nya itu. Sempat ia lakukan saat baru-baru ia di Seoul. Setelahnya, tidak ada. Ia sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan kecilnya yang semakin memburuk. Ia tidak tahu keadaan 'istri'nya. Anaknya. Semuanya!

"Hey sayang. Ada apa heum?" Sehun mencoba lembut pada 'istri'nya ini. Ia masih tidak tahu apa permasalahannya hingga Luhan seperti ini. Semoga ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk. "Kau bisa menceritakannya pelan-pelan sayang" Sehun masih berujar lembut sembari mengecup puncak kepala Luhan berkali-kali.

"_Hiks_"

"_Sssttt_… Tenanglah"

_Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika ini ada hubungannya denganmu Sehun! _Luhan menjerit dalam hati. Ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Entah ada apa dikerongkongannya sampai-sampai terasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dan Luhan samasekali tidak bisa berbicara saat ini.

"Sekarang ikuti perintahku. Tarik napas" Luhan mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Sehun, walau awalnya ia ragu. "Keluarkan" Luhan menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Dan kali ini Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar. Memperlihatkan muka Luhan yang sembab serta mata merah yang penuh dengan air mata. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun pelan. Hanya dua kata itu. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menjawabnya walaupun itu hanya pertanyaan sederhana.

Luhan bisa saja mengatakan kalau ia tengah berselingkuh dengan Kris saat ini. Namun sayangnya, hati Luhan tidak sekeras itu untuk menyakiti hati suaminya. Ia tak tega. Apalagi dengan Kris, Sehun pasti akan berpikir siapa itu Kris. Karena mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain, kecuali Kris. Ia tahu Sehun, karena Luhan yang menceritakannya. Sehun pasti kecewa. Sehun pasti marah padanya. Apalagi ia berselingkuh dengan orang yang samasekali Sehun tidak kenal. Memangnya suami mana yang mau istrinya selingkuh? Tidak ada kecuali orang paling brengsek.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" bisik Sehun didepan wajah Luhan yang masih mengeluarkan air mata kepedihan. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dan entah kenapa ia menyentak tubuhnya hingga terlepas dari dekapan hangat Sehun. Sehun sendiri terkaget dengan aksi Luhan tersebut.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku Sehun" dan setelah kata-kata itu keluar. Luhan meninggalkannya yang masih diam mencerna semuanya. Kenapa Luhan terlihat menghindarinya? Luhan juga terlihat takut. Apa yang salah? _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Sehun hanyut pada pemikirannya hingga ia tidak sadar kalau istri tercintanya sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah yang dulunya hangat itu. Lalu setelah tersadar dan puas memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tergesa-berniat mengejar Luhan- dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berlinangan air mata didepan pintu kamarnya, ada Chanyeol juga dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Baek. Luhan, Luhan ma—"

**GREBB**

"Maaf Sehun. Maafkan aku" Sehun hanya mematung melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memeluknya erat dengan berlinang air mata. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

"Baek? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Dan Baekhyun semakin meninggikan volume menangisnya masih dengan posisi memeluk Sehun erat.

"S-Sehun.. _Hiks_.." Sehun lalu menatap Chanyeol dan mendapati tatapan sahabatnya itu sendu. Namun setelah manik mereka bertubrukan, yang paling tinggi disana segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sehun makin pusing dibuatnya. Sebenarnya semalaman tidak tidur—karena memandangi wajah lelap istrinya- membuatnya sedikit pusing. Belum lagi kejadian pagi ini yang semakin membuat kepalanya ingin meledak rasa rasanya. Karena ia tidak mengerti dengan tengah apa yang terjadi, dan otaknya malah memikirkan hal yang berat dengan mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baek, kumohon jelaskan padaku dengan pelan apa yang sedang terjadi" Sehun mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun, melepaskan pelukannya dan Sehun menatap dalam manik basah Baekhyun dengan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"_Hiks_.. Aku-_hix_\- tidak yakin akan mengatakannya _hiks_... Padamu Sehun.." lirih Baekhyun yang menunduk kemudian.

"Tak apa. Ayo beritahu aku. Aku akan mendengarkan" bujuk Sehun agar sahabatnya itu mau memberinya secuil penjelasan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Sehun, "Luhan..."

"Ya, ada apa dengan Luhan-ku?" tanya Sehun tak sabaran. Membuat Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras saat Sehun menyebut 'Luhan-ku' yang tandanya Sehun masih sangat mencintai Luhan. Ia jadi ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi Baekhyun berpikir, jika berlarut-larut maka Sehun tersakiti semakin dalam. Dan ia tidak mau sahabatnya terpuruk.

"Lu-Luhan selingkuh" Baekhyun dapat melihat Sehun yang membesarkan volume matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang. Lalu tak lama setelah itu—

**BRUKK**

"S-SEHUN! YA TUHAN!"

—Sehun pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luhan selingkuh?_

_Ada apa dengan Luhan-nya?_

_Kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti itu?_

_Ya Tuhan, apa salahku sampai istriku berselingkuh seperti itu?_

Mata terpejam Sehun bergetar, dan jarinya bergerak menandakan ia akan terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sayup-sayup ia juga mendengar bisikan nan celoteh khas anak kecil tak jauh darinya. Tak lama, manik setajam elang itupun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menampakkan manik yang tegas namun sayu dalam waktu bersamaan. Tersimpan banyak pikiran dikepalanya.

Dengan lemah, Sehun memutar kepalanya kearah suara yang terdengar berbisik-bisik.

"_Ssstt_.. Jangan nyaling-nyaling. Nanti appa bangun"

"Jackson! Jangan belali sepelti itu! Nanti appa Ziyu bangun!"

Sehun tersenyum miris kearah anaknya yang sedang bermain dengan anak kembar bermarga Park tersebut. Bagaimana Ziyu yang sangat ketakutan jika ayahnya terbangun hanya karena Jackson yang tidak mau diam. Sangat pengertian, tapi apakah Ziyu akan mengerti saat ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang ibunya?

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, setetes air jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang terlihat sayu itu. Sial, kenapa rasanya lemah sekali dirinya ini.

"Oh, Sehun. Kau sudah sadar? Maafkan aku, tadi ketoilet. Ada yang kau butuhkan?" Itu Chanyeol yang masuk kekamarnya. Sehun tersenyum samar, Chanyeol sempat tercekat saat melihat lelehan air mata disamping matanya.

"Tidak hyung, terima—"

"Appa! Appa sudah bangun? Kenapa tadi pagi appa terjatuh di depan pintu kamar!?" Ziyu menyerobot tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping kasur Sehun, diikuti _twin little _Park yang berdiri disamping ayahnya yang menjulan itu. Sehun sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat anaknya yang terdengar panik.

"Appa tidak apa sayang" Sehun berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya untuk bersandar pada kepala kasur yang dengan secepat kilat Ziyu membantu memakai tangan kecilnya padahal ia tidak kuat jika Sehun benar-benar menumpukan tubuhnya. Namun Sehun terkekeh juga melihat hal itu, masalahnya tadi Chanyeol juga berusaha hendak membantu, tapi ditampik oleh si kecil Oh. "Terima kasih" Sehun berucap untuk menghargai si kecil jagoannya dan dibalas senyuman manis yang sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Hati Sehun segera berdenyut sakit mengingatnya.

Kemudian Sehun mengangkat tubuh Ziyu, mendudukkan tubuh kecilnya pada pangkuannya untuk direngkuh.

"Aku akan keluar bersama anak-anak. Jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku atau Baekhyun." Chanyeol keluar dengan menggandeng si kembar yang sebelumnya Sehun kembali berucap terima kasih pada sahabat nya tersebut yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol sendiri.

Setelah pintu tertutup dengan pelan. Ziyu membalikkan badannya kearah sang ayah.

**GREBB**

"Ziyu kangen appa" bisik nya yang merengkuh tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Sehun tersenyum sembari mengusap rambut putra semata wayangnya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Appa juga kangen Ziyu" balasnya. "Ciuman selamat datang buat appa mana?" Ziyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata sang ayah yang juga menatapnya dengan lembut.

_**Cup**_

Ziyu mengecup pipi sang ayah dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ziyu senang appa sudah pulang. Appa tau, Ziyu bosan dilumah hanya main PSP" Keluhnya pada sang ayah dengan wajah sesedih mungkin.

"Loh, bukannya ada Jackson sama Jesper?" Tanya Sehun yang terlihat geli dengan ekspresi si kecil Oh tersebut.

"Jackson sama Jespel balu datang kemalin appa."

"Trus kenapa Ziyu bosan? Bukannya ada umma?" Tanya Sehun kembali. Mungkin dengan bertanya seperti ini dirinya bisa mengetahui tentang Luhan, istri cantiknya.

"Ishh, umma jalan telus appa. Katanya ada ulusan. Ziyu tidak boleh ikut, kata umma" Sehun tidak membalas perkataam Ziyu. Karena ingin mendengar lebih lanjut, "Kemalin juga umma balu menelepon Baek ahjumma untuk datang kesini. Nah, dali sole kemalin umma tidak ada pulang appa. Apa umma masih banyak ulusan? Tapi ulusan apa ya appa?" Perkataan dan pertanyaan Ziyu membekukan tubuh Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab kalau dirinya saja tidak tahu jawaban sebenarnya. Ia masih belum percaya perihal Luhan berselingkuh, tapi apa Baekhyun tega membodohi nya dengan lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu tersebut.

Lagipula dengan aksi kaburnya Luhan tadi pagi sepertinya omongan Baekhyun tidak sekedar bualan. Tapi—Tidak, tidak. Ia harus mencari tahu dulu tentang Luhan.

"Appa~" Sehun tersentak saat Ziyu melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajahnya.

"Ziyu, apa sebelum umma menelepon Baek ahjumma. Ziyu ditinggal umma dirumah?" Tanya Sehun bergetar. Ia berharap jawabannya tidak. Karena, bagaimana Luhan bisa setega itu membiarkan anaknya yang baru berumur lima tahun ditinggal sendirian dirumah.

"Uhm! Jadi Ziyu dilumah hanya main PSP sampai umma pulang. Kadang kalau Ziyu lapal, Ziyu bikin susu saja ppa. Ziyu kan belum belani nyalain kompol, hehe" Hati Sehun memanas mendengar penuturan anak nya. Selama itukah Luhan keluar sampai sampai Ziyu bikin susu sendiri untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kosong. Ya Tuhan, ia tidak habis pikir dengan Luhan. Bahkan Ziyu masih bisa terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Ia tidak menyadari perlakuan umma nya yang sangat—_Akh_, kepala Sehun tiba-tiba berdenyut. "Makanya Ziyu bosan ppa, masa sehalian cuma main PSP" Keluhnya lagi. Tidak menyadari kalau sang ayah tengah melawan sakit dikepalanya.

"Agh!" Ziyu menoleh cepat saat Sehun bersuara.

"Appa! Appa tidak apa? Tunggu sebental, Ziyu panggilkan Baek ahjumma" Saat Ziyu hendak beranjak dengan panik, pergerakannya terhenti saat sang ayah mencengkram tangannya kuat lalu tak lama tubuhnya tertarik dan menubruk dada bidang sang ayah. "A-appa,"

"_Sstt_.. Biar seperti ini." Jadi Ziyu hanya diam menuruti perkataan ayahnya. "Maafkan appa sayang. Maafkan appa" Ziyu tidak mengerti situasinya. Tapi mendengar ayahnya yang berucap bergetar seperti itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Kenapa appa meminta maaf? Appa tidak salah kok" celetukan Ziyu semakin membuat Sehun menitikkan air matanya.

"Kenapa appa menangis?" Tanya Ziyu saat dirinya merasakan tetesan air pada tangannya. "Kata appa laki laki tidak boleh nangis kan? Tapi appa sendili yang nangis. Huh, appa cengeng" celotehnya sembari menghapus lelehan air yang berada di pipi ayahnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, appa tidak cengeng. Maafkan appa ne~" Ziyu terbahak saat ayahnya tersebut mengeluarkan _aegyeo_ nya yang sangat tidak cocok.

"Sudah Ziyu bilang appa tidak salah. Kenapa meminta maaf telus?" Tanyanya setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya yang nyaring.

"Oke oke. Ayo kita turun saja. Sepertinya Baek ahjumma sedang memasak" Sehun menurunkan Ziyu.

"Hu'um! Ahjumma masak apa ya. Halum sekali. Ah~ Ziyu jadi lapal" Ziyu berpose menghirup aroma dengan memejamkan mata. Sehun sudah merapikan dirinya dan berdiri disamping Ziyu. "Ayo ppa kita tulun!" ucapnya riang dengan menarik tangan besar Sehun untuk segera keluar dari kamar. Yang disambut Sehun dengan kekehan, kemudian ia mengiringi Ziyu yang berjalan disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi ahjumma!" Baekhyun yang sedang dibalik konter masak memutar tubuhnya mendengar seruan tersebut. Kemudisn dirinya tersenyum saat tahu siapa pelakunya,

"Selamat pagi juga Ziyu sayang" Sapanya balik dan tidak lupa melemparkan senyum manisnya. Walaupun Sehun dapat melihat jika wajah Baekhyun sembab dengan mata sedikit bengkak. "Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan juga ayahmu." Ziyu mengangguk saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk sarapan beserta sang ayah.

"Jespel sama Jackson mana?" Ziyu celingukan untuk mencari Jesper serta Jackson yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara tersebut.

"Mereka sedang mandi bersama Chan ahjussi" sahut Baekhyun, dan Ziyu lagi-lagi mengangguk lalu menyendokkan sarapan kemulutnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memperhatikan anaknya tersebut dengan lekat. Apa Ziyu tidak mencari Luhan?

"Appa, kenapa tidak salapan?" Lamunan Sehun buyar saat anaknya berujar dihadapannya dengan wajah polos.

"Ah tidak. Apa sarapan kok. Ziyu makan yang banyak ya" Sehun melemparkan senyum terbaiknya untuk anak semata wayangnya tersebut, dan Ziyu tentu saja membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih berkutat di konter, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya disana. "Baekhyun, aku ingin nanti kita bicara. Bersama Chanyeol" ucap Sehun sedikit nyaring agar Baekhyun mendengar.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap manik kelam Sehun. "Baiklah" jawabnya yang sebelumnya menghela napas.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**HAII! Aduh ya, maafin Ovie yang menelantarkan ff ini selama dua bulan. Ovie sibuk hiks. Waktu itu juga Ovie lagi sibuk di ff HunKai, hehe. Tapi sekarang Ovie sudah mulai focus ma ff ini lagi kok.**

**Ini ceritanya makin aneh ya? Kok Ovie ngerasa aneh aja gituloh, Luhannya kek jahat banget haha. Chap ini gaada lagi laki-laki misterius, karena udah tau kan siapa selingkuhannya Luhan.. Haha, yup Kris.. Huhu maafin Ovie buat yang fans Kris, Ovie sengaja bikin Kris jadi antagonis disini biar jadi konflik. Haha..**

**Terima kasih banget buat yang udah support ff ini ya. Ovie cinta kalian semuaahh..**

**Last but not least,**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight KrisxLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Tumben pagi-pagi kau kesini sayang. Ada apa hm?" Luhan yang berada dipangkuan Kris hanya diam dengan kepala di ceruk leher sang selingkuhan. "Kau juga masih memakai piyama mu. Kutanya, ada apa hm?" Kris masih betah bertanya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Yang mana Luhan masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kris. Aku—Aku hanya ingin kesini saja. Aku merindukanmu" Luhan berujar lirih di leher Kris. Kria yang merasakan hangatnya napas sang kekasih merasa tertantang untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Dengan perlahan ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang juga menatapnya dengan kepala masih di bahu lebar Kris. Kris bergerak pelan untuk mendekati wajah Luhan dan Luhan sendiri merasakan napas panas Kris yang menerpa seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

_**Cup**_

"Enghh~" Saat bibir keduanya bertemu, Kris langsung meneroboskan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan. Luhan yang saat itu begitu pasrah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan hanya mengikuti apa yang sedang Kris lakukan. Melumat bibir satu sama lain.

"Uungh. Krishh~ Cpk!" Luhan menegakkan kepalanya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kris dengan manis. Sedangkan Kris tersenyum—meyeringai- dibalik ciumannya bersama Luhan. Ia cukup merasa senang Luhan mendesahkan namanya di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

"Mmh.. Cpk! Umm.." Ciuman mereka tambah panas saja. Dan tangan Kris sudah berusaha masuk kedalam piyama Luhan. Kembali, Luhan melenguh saat jari-jari panjang Kris memainkan area perutnya lalu semakin naik dan naik. Saat telunjuk Kris menyentuh nipple tegang Luhan, yang dipangkuan melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan napas. Oww, ini perdana bagi mereka.

Luhan yang terengah-engah menatap Kris yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berkilat. Lalu pandangan Luhan turun dan mendapati tangan Kris yang sudah masuk kedalam bajunya. Sial, wajahnya memerah malu dan Kris tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. Ia juga merasakan telunjuk dingin Kris yang berada di atas nipple nya, tanpa ada pergerakan.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu, Luhan" Kris berbisik dan menjilat daun telinga Luhan dengan sensual. Untuk itu, Luhan menahan mati matian desahannya agar Kris tidak semakin terangsang. Ini sudah terlalu jauh, pikirnya.

"T-Tidak Kris" Pandangan Kris berubah. Menatap Luham dengan tajam. "Tidak sekarang _okey_? Aku sedang tidak siap sayang" Luhan berusaha tenang pada Kris yang sudah tidak sabar dengan mengelus rahangnya dengan lembut. Ugh, bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah bersuami berlaku seperti itu pada orang lain.

"Tapi kapan?" Suara Kris berat. Ketahuan sekali dia menahan libido nya.

"Tunggu aku siap. Aku pasti akan menerimanya jika aku siap." Luhan tersenyum yang membuat hati Kris sedikit tenang. "Aku harus pulang. Ziyu pasti sendirian dirumah karena Sehun berangkat kerja"

"Sehun sudah pulang?" Kris bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Iya. Maka dari itu aku harus pulang. Anakku sendirian dirumah." Luhan bangkit dari pangkuan Kris tanpa ada penahanan.

"Bukannya Ziyu juga sering kau tinggal sendirian?" Kris berusaha untuk Luhan tetap dirumahnya. Namun keputusannya sudah bulat,

"Aku harus pulang. Walaubagaimanapun aku mengkhawatirkannya Kris." Luhan kembali tersenyum, "Aku berangkat. Hati-hati dirumah" Oh, sepertinya Luhan lupa siapa yang tengah dipesani nya seperti itu. Bahkan suaminya saja tadi pagi tidak ia ucapkan selamat datang dan malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong suaminya. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Luhan dulu kalau pulang?

Biarkan dulu Luhan dengan pikirannya.

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

Sehun termenung di sofa ruang tengah. Setelah cerita dari Baekhyun tadi, dirinya lebih banyak melamun dan entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Terlalu banyak.

"Appa~" Sehun tersentak dan menoleh kearah anaknya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Ziyu lapar?" Sehun bertanya sepelan mungkin agar tidak terkesan buru-buru untuk anaknya.

Ziyu menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dan Sehun mengerutkan alis. "Umma kapan ya pulang? Kok lama. Ziyu juga kangen, umma ulusannya lama banget sih" awalnya Ziyu berbicara dengan Sehun, tapi di kalimat keduanya ia menggerutu sendiri. Membuat Sehun yang melihatnya mendapat sesak di relung hati. Bagaimana Ziyu merindukan Luhan, sama seperti dirinya. Bahkan lebih.

"Appa. Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Ziyu menatap Sehun berbinar. Membuatnya sedikit tidak tega jika tidak dituruti. Lagipula, Ziyu pasti sudah lama sekali kan tidak jalan-jalan.

"Kita berdua saja?" Kata Sehun memastikan. Dan Ziyu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bimbang.

"Kita tunggu umma saja?" bukannya menjawab, Ziyu malah bertanya balik dengan pelan. Sehun mendesah, benar juga. Apa mereka perlu menunggu Luhan pulang lalu jalan-jalan bersama? Jujur, Sehun agak canggung untuk berbicara pada Luhan. Mengingat kisah Baekhyun tadi, dirinya bagai lelaki yang disiram air panas, pengecut.

"Ziyu ingin jalan-jalan sekarang?" Ziyu memilin ujung bajunya saat ayahnya bertanya demikian. Ia ingin jalan-jalan sekarang, tapi ia juga ingin menunggu ibunya lalu mereka jalan-jalan bersama.

"Apa umma masih ada ulusan?" Sehun kembali menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan urusan, kalau Luhan tengah berselingkuh sekarang.

"Jika Ziyu ingin jalan-jalan sekarang tidak apa. Umma bisa menunggu dirumah kan?" Sehun menatap Ziyu dengan pandangan lucu nya, membuat Ziyu yang ditatap sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ayo kita bersiap!" Sehun berseru dan Ziyu mengangguk cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, anak appa sudah tampan. Sekarang, Ziyu ingin kemana dulu?" Sehun memakaikan Ziyu kupluk rajutnya, lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Ziyu ke gendongannya.

Ziyu memasang pose berfikir sebelum menjawab, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte Wolld? Sudah lama kita tidak kesana ppa" Sehun kaget.

"Bukannya Lotte World di Seoul? Kita perlu waktu ber-jam jam untuk kesana sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai saja? Appa sudah siapkan baju ganti untuk kita berdua" Ziyu merengut mendengar usulan appa-nya. Hey, ini Busan, tentu saja dekat pantai, dan Ziyu bosan mendengar kata pantai walaupun ia juga jarang ke tempat itu.

"Tapi tadi appa beltanya kemana dulu" Ziyu memajukan bibirnya dengan imut, membuat Sehun gemas melihatnya lalu mengecup kilat bibir kecil tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita ke Lotte World" Manik Ziyu melebar berbinar,

"Benalkah?" tanyanya antusias. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kita bisa ajak Jackson dan Jesper disana. Ziyu mau?" Lagi-lagi Ziyu mengangguk semangat, terlalu senang. "Ziyu juga harus setuju jika nanti kita menginap di rumah Baek ahjumma jika kemalaman" Dan Ziyu kembali mengangguk cepat untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak mungkin menolak untuk semua permintaan ayahnya, terlalu berharga untuk ditolak.

"Baik, ayo kita berangkat!" Sehun bersenandung dengan Ziyu digendongan dan memegang tas berisikan baju mereka berdua.

**CKLEK**

"Eh?"

"Umma?" Mata Sehun yang tadi kebawah—karena memperbaiki pegangan tas- mengangkat seketika saat Ziyu bergumam 'umma'.

"Luhan? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sehun untuk berusaha setenang mungkin, karena demi Tuhan, jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat.

"S-Sehun? Kau mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya saat melihat suami serta anaknya dengan stelan yang rapi namun santai.

"Aku mengajak Ziyu untuk ke Lotte World. Sudah lama kan dia tidak jalan-jalan kesana" Sehun sedikit memamerkan senyum palsunya—yang tidak diketahui Luhan. Luhan sedikit aneh pada Sehun, karena suaminya tersebut tidak mengajaknya.

"Umma mau ikut?" celetukkan Ziyu membuat dua orang dewasa disana memandangnya. "Kita bisa jalan-jalan bertiga kalau begitu" Ziyu kembali memilin ujung bajunya.

"Ziyu ingin jalan-jalan kan? Kalau begitu umma tidak usah ikut, Ziyu bisa bersenang-senang dengan appa" Luhan memaksakan senyum terbaiknya untuk sang buah hati tercinta. Dan mengusap kepala Ziyu yang tertunduk dalam. Tak biasanya Ziyu menunduk seperti ini, batinnya.

"Tapi, umma. Kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan bertiga. Kalau ada umma pasti lebih seru" Ziyu masih berucap lirih. Entahlah, ia seperti mendapat firasat yang buruk dengan yang ibunya katakan 'urusan'. Hati kecilnya berkata kalau itu bukanlah benar-benar urusan.

"Umma tak apa, umma bisa jaga rumah saja. Lagipula umma baru selesai berurusan" Dan Sehun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan.

"Ada urusan apa sebenarnya Luhan?" Luhan sedikit kaget saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama, bukan panggilan kesayangan. Ada sedikit rasa sesak didadanya.

Kemudian rasa sesak Luhan berubah menjadi rasa gugup berlebih. Apa yang akan dikatakannya, urusan apa? "Umm.. Anu Sehun, emm.."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya memastikan kau melakukan yang benar saja" Sehun tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi mulus Luhan. "Tak apa kami tinggal dulu? Aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"E-eh, iya. Aku tidak apa Hun-ah" Luhan tetap memanggil Sehun dengan panggilannya, dan Sehun berlalu saja dari hadapan Luhan. Tanpa ada salam atau apapun.

"Umma" Luhan berbalik saat mendengar gumaman Ziyu. "Ziyu belangkat" ucapnya pelan dan Luhan mengangguk dengan kaku. Entahlah, kenapa ia jadi seperti ini.

Sehun memasukkan Ziyu di kursi penumpang didepan, lalu Sehun memasuki kursi kemudi tanpa melihat Luhan. Setelah itu mobil milik Sehun meninggalkan pekarangannya.

Luhan menatap mobil tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Ia merasa seperti ada yang pergi dari dirinya, dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali? Luhan memegang dadanya dan meremat bajunya dengan erat. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, sosok tegap yang sedang mengemudi meneteskan air matanya. Ia hanya terlalu bingung. Kenapa Luhan sampai berbuat seperti itu. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang labil kan? Tapi kenapa ia berselingkuh dibelakangnya, apa ia bukan suami yang baik? Apa ia kurang memperhatikan, atau menafkahi Luhan? Tapi, Luhan tidak kekurangan materi kok, Sehun selalu mentransfernya saat Luhan membutuhkan. Lalu, _kenapa?_

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

"Jespel! Palli!" Ziyu berteriak memanggil Jesper yang juga berlarian disana.

"Appa! Appa! Ziyu pengen naik yang itu!" Ziyu berujar riang sambil menunjuk komedi putar yang besar.

"Baik. Panggil Jesper dan Jackson dulu" Sehun mendatangi orang yang berjaga disana. Lalu menaikkan tiga bocah _hyperaktif_ ke atas kuda-kuda yang ada disitu.

"Gyaa! Haha! Dadah Jespel! Ziyu didepan!" Ziyu berteriak sambil dadah dadah ke Jesper serta Jackson yang dibelakangnya. Jackson juga dadah dadah kearah Ziyu. "Appa! Dadah!" Ziyu menoleh kearah Sehun yang berdiri dipagar pembatas, membalas dadahan Ziyu yang kelewat riang. Sejenak, Sehun lupa dengan semua masalahnya kala melihat senyum dan tawa Ziyu yang sangat menenangkan hatinya.

Jesper dan Jackson memang dijemput oleh Sehun tadi saat mereka sudah sampai di Seoul. Dan tentu saja mereka yang diajak kelewat senang dengan ajakan tersebut. Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun dan Ziyu datang kerumahnya awalnya bingung. Namun setelah ingat dengan apa yang sedang terjadi antara keluarga mereka, Baekhyun diam saja dan membiarkan anak kembarnya ikut Ziyu yang entah akan dibawa kemana. Tapi ia percaya saja jika itu Sehun yang membimbing.

"Ziyu! Hadap kesini!" Sehun mengarahkan kamera telepon genggamnya kearah tiga bocah yang menoleh. "Semuanya senyum!"

_**CLICK**_

Sehun dapat gambar dimana Ziyu yang tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang menyipit imut. Jesper dengan pose V sign dan senyum manis mirip Baekhyun. Serta Jackson dengan pose sama seperti kembarannya, namun V sign yang diletakkan disamping mata, persis Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. Langsung saja ia pasang menjadi lockscreen. Kembali tersenyum saat melihat foto tiga bocah hiperaktif, setelahnya ia masukkan kedalam saku benda pipih perseginya karena melihat komedi putar yang sudah berhenti.

"Uwaaa! Asik sekaliii!" Ziyu melebarkan tangannya saat Sehun sudah menurunkannya dari kuda-kuda disana. "Ayo kita main yang lain lagi!" Ziyu menarik tangan Jesper dan Jackson dengam semangat mengitari dunia disana. Sedang Sehun hanya mengekorinya dengan senyum mengembang diwajah rupawannya.

"Ziyu jangan terlalu jauh!" Perintah Sehun saat Ziyu dengan tidak terkendalinya disana.

"Yu! Naik yang itu kau mau?" Si kecil Jackson menunjuk pada wahana hantu namun memakai kereta. Ziyu yang melihat suasana luarnya saja bergidik.

"Tidak, jangan yang itu Jack. Ziyu takut" Ziyu menggeleng imut dan Jackson yang merengut.

"Naik yang itu thaja. Kayanya thelu" Jesper berujar dengan menunjuk sebuah wahana. Ziyu membelalak, namun setelahnya ia terlihat berfikir.

"Baiklah. Kajja!" Ziyu menarik keduanya kesana.

"Maaf adik-adik. Kalian belum boleh menaiki ini" Ketiganya berhenti saat seorang wanita berseragam mengintrupsi mereka.

"Loh, kenapa tidak boleh Noona?" Ziyu dengan tampang menggemaskannya bertanya. Membuat wanita tersebut harus menahan gemas.

"Kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk menaiki ini"

"Kita kan thudah bethal" sanggah Jesper.

"Tapi tetap—"

"Kalau dibilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa" Semua tanpa terkecuali menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan lelaki tampan.

"Tapi kan appa. Kita semua sudah besal. Tidak apa kan naik itu" Ziyu berucap tanpa melupakan pout menggemaskannya. Sehun lalu menggendong Ziyu dan membujuknya agar tidak menaiki wahana itu dengan tangan yang lainnya menyeret tangan Jesper dan Jesper yang memegang tangan Jackson, menjauh dari wahana yang ketiganya inginkan. Terlihat seperti ayah yang memiliki anak kembar tiga.

Ziyu kembali dengan poutnya menatap Sehun. Berusaha agar sang ayah luluh. Namun sepertinya usahanya gagal, terbukti dengan Sehun yang tetap berjalan menjauhi wahana tersebut. Jelas saja mereka tidak boleh menaiki wahana itu jika yang diinginkan mereka yaitu menaiki _rollercoaster_, ckck.

"Nah, kita naik ini saja" Ziyu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ia sandarkan ke bahu Sehun. "Naik ini kan lebih mengasyikan" Sehun menyuruh Jackson dan Jesper masuk duluan dengan tarikan tangannya. Lalu menurunkan Ziyu dari gendongannya. Selanjutnya ia yang masuk kewahana tersebut. Bianglala.

"Nah, kan lebih santai" Ziyu masih bersendekap dengan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatapan dengan sang ayah yang tersenyum geli.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya pada ketiga bocah yang hanya ditanggapi oleh bocah kembar. Yang satunya masih merajuk.

"Telthelah Ziyu thaja ahjuthi" Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Jesper yang sangat lucu. Sehun melirik arlojinya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh waktu setempat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli ayam goreng buat makan bersama di rumah Jesper?" Usul Sehun. "Ini sudah jam makan malam" Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu disini. Mungkin bermalam ditempat Chanyeol sekali lagi bukan masalah, batin Sehun.

Duo Park mengangguk. Dan Ziyu masih diam, padahal perutnya sudah memberontak minta diisi setelah mendengar ayam goreng. Untung saja tidak kedengaran karena bunyi mesin bianglala ini. Jika tidak, sudah bisa ditebak betapa malunya Ziyu dengan bunyi perutnya.

Dalam hati Ziyu membatin, _andai saja umma ikut kesini pasti asik._ Ketika bianglala mereka sudah berada di puncak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat, yang kita ketahui ibu dari seorang anak yang bernama Ziyu sedang mengguling-gulingkan badannya diatas kasurnya.

"Bosaaann~" keluhnya. Tak dipungkiri dirinya yang ditinggal jalan-jalan oleh Sehun dan Ziyu merasa sangat bosan dirumahnya yang sekarang sedang sepi.

_Sepi._

Tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah. Entah datang iblis dari mana. Luhan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang terlihat seperti seringai diwajah manisnya. Kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya yang berada di sebelah bantal dan langsung men-dial nomor yang sudah dimasukannya kedalam daftar panggilan cepat.

"Hallo Kris"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersamaan dengan itu, dikediaman Park yang sudah seperti taman bermain itu diramaikan dengan celotehan tiga bocah yang bermain PS.

"Jackson! Ayo! Ayo—Aahhh~" Ziyu mendesah saat Jackson kalah tanding dengan Jesper.

Dan di sofa. Tersusun orang tua dari ketiga bocah itu. Dengan Baekhyun yang duduk ditengah-tengah menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sang suami.

"Kau besok pulang jam berapa Hun? Tidak terlalu pagi kan?" Baekhyun membuka bicara saat terjadi hening diantara orang dewasa disana.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya. Dan ia membiarkan Ziyu begadang malam ini—karena Ziyu beralasan ingin bertanding main PS bersama bocah kembar- itupun jika ia tahan membuja matanya sampai jam sepuluh. Paling-paling Ziyu sudah terlelap saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan, lihat saja.

"Umm.. Paling paling jam sembilan, ada apa?" jawab Sehun dengan pertanyaan pula.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku berpikir Ziyu bakal bangun siang, lihat saja dia yang masih bersemangat seperti itu padahal sudah setengah sembilan"

"Jam sembilan paling sudah tepar duluan" kemudian mereka terkekeh bersama.

Hening kembali,

"Luhan bagaimana?" Itu Chanyeol yang bersuara, Sehun menoleh untuk sementara, lalu pandangannya kembali beralih kedepan, memandang anaknya yang sedang masuk dalam dunianya sendiri bersana duo Park.

"Begitulah," terjadi jeda sebentar. "Untung tadi Ziyu minta ajak jalan-jalan, jika tidak aku tidak tahu seperti apa keadaan dirumah. Aku, aku merasa enggan berbicara pada Luhan" Sehun menunduk memandang tangannya yang berada di lutut.

"Kau sabar saja ya Hun. Aku yakin akan ada jalan keluarnya nanti," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun dan tangan satunya mengelus punggung. "Luhan pasti akan sadar" Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan saat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih hyung" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun sudah dianggapnya seperti hyungnya sendiri, Baekhyun sangat baik bahkan saat dirinya terpuruk seperti ini.

"Kuatlah untuk sekarang" Chanyeol berujar sembari mengacak surai Sehun, Sehun sediri tidak keberatan karena ia juga menganggap Chanyeol sebagaimana ia mengganggap Baekhyun.

"Appa~" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mendapat pelukan di perutnya. Itu Ziyu. "Appa, ngantuk~" _See_, belum jam sembilan sudah ngeluh ngantuk 'kan?

"Baiklah, izin pada Baek ahjumma jika ingin tidur" Sehun terkekeh melihat Ziyu yang setengah mengantuk.

"Ahjumma, Ziyu tidul dulu ya. Selamat malam" Baekhyun melambai dan balas mengucapkan selamat malam untuk Ziyu, disebelahnya, Jesper serta Jackson sudah bergelayut ngantuk di pelukan suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa baru meneleponku?" Lelaki dengan paras rupawan yang baru memasuki rumah langsung memeluk lelaki dengan paras manis.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sepertinya pulang besok. Dan aku bosan dirumah" Lelaki yang manis berucap dengan pout dibibirnya.

_**Cup**_

Tentu saja lelaki dengan paras rupawan tidak tahan dengan bibir semerah darah tersebut. Lantas ia mengecupnya singkat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi" Yang manis menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang lelaki dengan paras rupawan.

"Kau sendiri tahu jika aku selalu tidak tahan dengan bibir merahmu itu Luhan"

"Tapi tidak seperti itu juga Kris"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Ovie gabisa update cepettt.. Maaf yaaa.. Sumpah deh Ovie sibuk banget, tugas sana sini, mana nyiapin diri buat UTS T.T Maaf ya gaess.. Inipun nulisnya harus nyuri-nyuri waktu kosong, /curcol dikit nih/**

**Ovie juga punya kehidupan/? yang mesti diurusin, jadi maaf ya kalau updatenya terlalu lama. Dan bagi yang merasa ceritanya aneh pake banget, mending gausah baca deh ya.**

**Big Thanks to:**

**msluhan87; Qiannie26; Izzycahsli755; Ievy95; emasnyasuho; Vinka668; nisaramaidah28; ThehunLuhanieYehet; Arifahohse; junia. angel. 58; khalidasalsa; BigSehun'sjunior **(Yawlaa namanya)**; **Baby Lu; masih hunhan**; And All SIDERS**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight KrisxLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Pagi yang damai, sedamai wajah pria dewasa yang sedang memandang wajah terlelap buah hatinya. Wajahnya damai, namun tidak dengan hatinya, hatinya resah, gelisah dan tidak tenang dengan meninggalkan istri cantiknya dirumah sendirian. Hatinya mengatakan kalau Luhan dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik. Namun ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan kalau hendak pulang sekarang. Anaknya masih tertidur dengan lelap. Sesekali dirinya juga mendengar gumaman malaikat kecilnya, melupakan sejenak keresahan hatinya saat melihat raut polos tersebut. Namun satu fakta yang menamparnya cukup keras, wajah anaknya. Wajah anaknya mirip sekali dengan Luhan.

Tangannya tergerak diudara, kemudian mendarat di pipi Ziyu—anaknya- mengelusnya dengan lembut. Tersenyum miris disela-sela tangannya yang mengelus pipi Ziyu, tak pernah dan tidak akan terpikir sekalipun dibenaknya jika Luhan seperti sekarang. Sungguh, jika tahu seperti ini Sehun tidak akan ke Seoul untuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Sia-sia saja dia ke Seoul jika perusahaan kecilnya juga hilang. Perusahannya hilang, istrinya pun hendak menghilang.

Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun caranya Sehun akan menyadarkan Luhan dari semua kesalahan ini. Ya, secepatnya. Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil smartphone nya yang tergeletak di nakas dan memeriksa jam berapa sekarang.

Pukul 8:30. Sehun harus segera menyadarkan Luhan dan mengembalikan keluarga kecil bahagianya.

"Baek hyung" Panggil Sehun saat berada didapur, karena ternyata Baekhyun sedang memasak untuk sarapan, mungkin.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Ya Sehun ada apa?" tanya nya kemudian berbalik kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Aku ingin izin pulang" Sehun dapat melihat pergerakan Baekhyun yang terhenti. Lalu mematikan kompornya dan berbalik berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Ziyu bahkan belum bangun" Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Seakan mengetahui rencana Sehun, Baekhyun bertanya.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengembalikan Luhan seperti dulu. Maka dari itu aku akan pulang lebih cepat. Mungkin Ziyu akan ku pindahkan kedalam mobil saja dan melanjutkan tidurnya diperjalanan" ucap Sehun panjang lebar, kemudian terjadi hening yang panjang didapur tersebut sebelum yang lebih tua menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada kalian. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membantu" Baekhyun mengusap lengan kurus Sehun.

"Tidak apa hyung," Sehun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu Sehun kembali menuju kamar yang ditidurinya dengan anak tercintanya tadi. Tidak melihat kalau Chanyeol juga menuju dapur.

"Kenapa Sehun terlihat buru-buru?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mengucek matanya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera mengelap wajah Chanyeol dengan handuk yang tersedia didekat pintu kamar mandi—sebelumnya ia basahi sedikit handuk tersebut.

"Katanya dia ingin pulang lebih awal." Jawab Baekhyun yang masih mengelap wajah Chanyeol setelah ia menghela napas panjang. Chanyeol yang setengah mengerti pun hanya diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun, sarapanlah dahulu" Baekhyun menegur Sehun yang setelah Sehun menaruh tas bajunya bersama Ziyu didalam mobil. "Jika Ziyu belum bangun, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk Ziyu biar bisa dimakan dijalanan" Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk kotak bekal yang ada didepannya. Sehun yang tadinya berniat mengambil Ziyu yang masih tertidur membelokkan langkahnya mendatangi Baekhyun yang ternyata juga ada Chanyeol disana.

"Terimakasih hyung, selamat makan" ucap Sehun lalu melahap habis masakan Baekhyun. Ditengah acara sarapan tersebut tidak ada yang berbicara dan hanya terdengar dentingan sendok yang menabrak piring saja. "Masakanmu memang yang paling enak hyung" puji Sehun tulus menatap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong jika kau pulang nanti pasti Jesper serta Jackson akan ribut karena tidak menemukan Ziyu dimana-mana" canda Baekhyun mencairkan suasana yang sempat terasa canggung.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar itu. "Sering-seringlah nanti main kerumah kalau ada waktu" ucap Sehun.

"Tentu saja kami nanti akan ke Busan lagi untuk mengajak anak-anak. Ke pantai mungkin tak ada salahnya" Itu Chanyeol yang menyahut.

"Ide bagus Yeol." Sahut Baekhyun tersenyum kearah suaminya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya dapat menahan rindu pada Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih untuk semuanya Hyung. Aku pulang dulu. Salam saja dengan dua bocah Park" Kemudian Sehun terkikik sendiri dengan panggilan buat Jesper dan Jackson.

Lalu Sehun berjalan menuju kamar dimana Ziyu tengah tertidur dan tak lama ia keluar dengan Ziyu yang ada digendongannya—masih setia memejamkan matanya. Rupanya nyenyak sekali tidur pangerannya ini, Sehun tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai Ziyu yang bersandar pada bahunya.

Sehun mendudukkan Ziyu dengan hati-hati di kursi sebelah dirinya yang akan mengemudi, lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman agar tidak terjatuh. Mencium keningnya dengan lembut kemudian berjalan kearah kursi kemudi yang ternyata sudah ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri disana.

"Ini, kau hampir melupakannya" Baekhyun memberikan kotak bekal untuk Ziyu, dan Sehun menerimanya dengan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak hyung" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada kalian" Sehun menatap ChanBaek bergantian.

"Bawa Luhan kembali kepelukanmu Hun-ah" Chanyeol menyemangati Sehun dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Pasti hyung pasti. Tunggu saja" Tiba-tiba air mata Sehun terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera merengkuh tubuh Sehun.

"Kau harus kuat Sehun, kami mendukungmu dari belakang" Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap punggung tegap Sehun agar sang empu tenang. Sangat tidak tega dengan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri ini tengah menjalani masa-masa sulit dalam hubungan rumah tangganya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak hyung. Kami pulang dulu" Ucap Sehun setelah tangisnya tenang dan menghapus air matanya. Memasuki mobilnya dan menutup pintunya dengan tidak terlalu kencang agar Ziyu tidak terganggu dengan tidurnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Baekhyun melambai pada Sehun, kemudian mobil itu meninggalkan pekarangan keluarga Park.

"Aku harap Sehun dapat kuat"

"Kita doakan yang terbaik saja."

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang kita ketahui itu adalah kamar Sehun dan Luhan. Di kasurnya terdapat seorang pria yang manis yang juga kita ketahui namanya adalah Luhan. Namun pria yang satunya bukan Sehun. Kamar ini milik Sehun dan Luhan 'kan? Kenapa pria satunya bukan Sehun? Ah, tentang itu, ini Luhan yang mengijinkan. Pria satunya yang dengan wajah tegas bak pangeran negeri dongeng, namanya Kris, sudah tahu 'kan?

"Umhh" Luhan menggeliat saat kesadarannya mulai terkumpul dengan sendirinya karena pagi menjelang.

"Selamat pagi sayang" Kemudian Kris mencuri satu kecupan untuk Luhan. Wajah Luhan mengernyit setelah menerima ciuman singkat tersebut. Dan setelah sadar kalau disampingnya ini Kris, Luhan yang masih dengan mata terpejamnya memeluk Kris erat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal mengejutkan seperti itu Kris" ucapnya yang teredam dada bidang Kris. Kris yang merasakan getaran di dadanya akibat suara Luhan hanya dapat terkikik kecil.

"Emang itu mengejutkan?" Tanya Kris yang tangannya sibuk dengan kepala Luhan. "Mengejutkan mana dengan yang ini" Kris bergerak cepat hingga mendapatkan bibir Luhan agar menyatu dengan bibirnya hingga Luhan tersadar penuh dan matanya terbuka lebar. Terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba sang selingkuhan. Namun setelah merasakan lumatan demi lumatan yang entah kenapa terasa memabukkan bagi Luhan, dirinya membalas ciuman sensual Kris. Selanjutnya terdengar kecipak-kecipak yang sarat akan nafsu semata.

**.**

**.**

"Ughh," Sehun menoleh saat mendengar lenguhan pangeran tidurnya. Sudah mulai terbangun?

"Sudah bangun pangeran?" ucapnya dengan pandangan sesekali menatap Ziyu yang masih menggeliat di kursinya. "Selamat pagi pangeran" ucapnya lagi saat kelopak Ziyu terbuka, menampakkan Ziyu masih dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Uh? Kita mau kemana appa?" matanya seketika terbuka lebar saat menyadari kalau dirinya tengah berada didalam mobil. Sehun yang melihat pemandangan lucu tersebut hanya terkikik, membuat Ziyu menoleh pada sang ayah yang tiba-tiba terkikik? Apa ada yang salah? "Appa, kita akan kemana?" ulang Ziyu. Sehun berhenti terkikik dan hanya menyisakan senyum menawannya yang memukau di mata Ziyu, _ugh jika Ziyu sudah besal pasti Ziyu akan tampan sepelti appa _batinnya lucu.

"Kita akan pulang tentu saja" jawab Sehun.

Ziyu bingung, kenapa pulangnya cepat sekali, dia 'kan jadi tidak bisa bepamitan dengan Jesper serta Jackson. "Kenapa halus pulang cepat appa? Ziyu kan belum belpamitan dengan Jespel sama Jackson" Bibir Ziyu maju beberapa senti membuat Sehun gemas sendiri lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bibir Ziyu yang maju tersebut.

"Kenapa melakukan _pout_? Kau laki-laki tentu tidak cocok dengan memajukan bibir, memangnya Ziyu perempuan?" ejek Sehun, menggoda anak semata wayangnya. Dan tentu saja Sehun tidak mau anaknya menjadi gay seperti dirinya. Cukup dirinya saja yang tidak normal, untuk Ziyu ia berusaha agar anaknya menyukai perempuan. Dan tentu saja bukan sekarang, nanti tunggu dewasa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Umma kan seling seperti ini juga," Oh, Ziyu. Cobalah untuk tidak menyebut-nyebut umma-mu saat ini. "Umma bahkan terlihat imut. Eh, tapi kalau Ziyu mengikuti umma sepelti itu, Ziyu jadi tidak tampan dong" Celotehnya sendiri. Membuat Sehun kembali gemas, lupa tentang Luhan untuk sementara saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan pangeran kecilnya.

_**Kruyukkk~**_

Sehun menoleh cepat dan mendapati Ziyu tengah memegangi perutnya lalu mendongak menatap Sehun dengan pandangan malu. "Ehehe.. Ziyu lapal" ucapya cengengesan. Lalu Sehun menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah minimarket pinggir jalan.

"Nah, Ziyu makan ini. Tadi Baek ahjumma yang menyiapkannya untuk Ziyu" Sehun menyodorkan kotak bekal yang tadi Baekhyun berikan ke pangkuan Ziyu. Ziyu membukanya dan matanya melebar saat menemukan nasi dengan bentuk wajah rusa—entah bagaimana Baekhyun membuatnya, yang pasti Ziyu senang- dengan telur gulung serta sayur dan lauk pauk lainnya yang berbentuk lucu.

"Whoahh. Bento!" pekiknya senang.

"Benarkah? Wah appa tidak tahu itu isinya bento. Kalau begitu Ziyu harus berterima kasih pada Baek ahjumma nanti" Sehun mengacak surai ZIyu dengan gemas. "Bagaimana kalau makannya disana saja? Sekalian appa belikan minuman dingin untuk pangeran appa yang tampan" Sehun menunjuk sebuah bangku yang ada di taman sebelah mini market tersebut.

Ziyu mengangguk dengan senang."Baiklah, ayo kita turun!" Sehun menggendong Ziyu yang memengang kotak bekalnya dengan senang. Menuju minimarket terlebih dahulu untuk membeli minuman dingin untuk Ziyu dengan tambahan _snack_ untuk ZIyu juga, persiapan siapa tahu Ziyu kembali lapar. Kan bisa di ganjal _snack_ ataupun _wafer_ dulu. Kemudian mereka menuju kamar kecil minimarket tersebut yang didepannya terdapat keran air. Membasuh wajah bangun tidur lalu mengelapnya dengan tissue yang tadi juga dibelinya. Memang ayah yang sangat perhatian pada anaknya.

"Nah sekarang Ziyu makan sampai habis oke?" Sehun kembali membuka kotak bekal tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Ziyu setelah mereka mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku taman yang disampingnya terdapat pohon besar sehingga membuat suasananya sejuk. Yang disambut Ziyu dengan senang hati lalu memakan bento-nya dengan lahap.

"Appa mau?" tawar Ziyu yang menyodorkan sendok nasinya kehadapan Sehun.

"Tidak, appa sudah sarapan tadi. Appa sudah kenyang" Sehun menepuk-nepuk perutnya memberitahu kalau ia memang sudah sarapan. Dan Ziyu kembali pada acara makannya.

Sehun yang tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa menerawang langit siang dengan hening. Memikirkan apa yang akan membuat Luhannya akan tersadar dengan tingkah tololya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Batinnya miris. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah dihadapkan paada situasi seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya, dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Meminta saran pada kedua orang tuanya? Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tuanya yang sedang menikmati masa tua .Ia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya kenapa-kenapa hanya karena memikirkan hal ini. Ia harus berusaha sendiri.

"Appa…" Lamunan Sehun buyar saat mendengar panggilan kecil dari Ziyu.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya berusaha terlihat santai didepan anaknya. Ziyu mengangguk dengan imut, dan Sehun melihat sebutir nasi menempel pada ujung bibir Ziyu. Tersenyum geli, ia mengambil tissue dan mengelap bibir Ziyu dengan lembut. "Makan masih berlepotan heum?" tanyanya dengan senyum menahan tawa. Entah kenapa semua tingkah Ziyu akhir-akhir ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"ZIyu kan tidak tahu, Ziyu hanya tellalu belsemangat memakan masakan Baek ahjumma. Masakan Baek ahjumma memang Jjang!" Ziyu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya didepan, mendeskripsikan kalau masakan Baekhyun memang sangat enak.

"Baiklah, siap untuk perjalanan selanjutnya?" Ziyu kembali mengangguk. Sehun berdiri lalu menuntun Ziyu menuju mobil dengan sebelah tangan memegang kresek yang berisikan _snack_ untuk Ziyu. "Tidak ada yang ingin dibeli lagi?" Tanya Sehun sebelum mereka memasuki mobil.

"Tidak, Ziyu sudah kenyang~ Hehe.."

Sehun mendudukkan Ziyu pada kursi penumpang lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk anaknya, kemudian dirinya berlari menuju kursi kemudi setelah menutup pintu Ziyu. Menaruh belanjaan mereka di kursi belakang, dan menyalakan mesin mobil. "Bersiaplah, pangeran kecil Oh sedang menuju istananya~" Sehun berujar dengan semangat membuat Ziyu terbahak dengan nada yang dilontarkan ayahnya.

**.**

"Kris.. Jangan ganggu, aku sedang memasak" Luhan memukul pelan lengan Kris yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ayolah, aku hanya memeluk. Apa salahnya?" Kris menaruh dagu runcingnya pada bahu sempit Luhan sendiri harus menahan geli.

"Tapi aku sedang memasak, tunggulah di meja makan dahulu" Kris berdecak pelan sebelum ia akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kekasih. "Bersabarlah," Luhan berbalik untuk mengecup Kris. Namun Kris dengan sigap menahan tengkuk Luhan dan melumat bibir Luhan dengan rakus.

"Mmhh" Untung saja Luhan belum menyalakan kompor, karena saat ini Kris tengah membimbingnya menuju sofa terdekat.

**BRUKK**

Kris menghempaskan tubuh Luhan di sofa tersebut dan menindihnya. Kemudian kembali menautkan bibirmereka. Memakan satu sama lain.

"Ummhh— Krishh" Kris tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya. Libidonya naik dengan drastic setelah mendengar lunguhan Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya dapat meremas helaian rambut Kris, melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan mengaca-acak surai keemasan tersebut.

_**Krakkk**_

Kris merobek kaos yang Luhan kenakan, Luhan yang menyadarinyapun melepaskan tautannya dengan cepat. "Kris!" Pekiknya sembari menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan robekan kaosnya yang tadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku Lu?" Kris juga memekik dengan frustasi. Itu tadi hampir saja, dan Luhan melepaskan ciumannya secara sepihak.

"Maaf" Lirih Luhan kemudian.

"Kenapa huh?" Kris berujar didepan wajah Luhan, jaraknya sangat dekat hingga Luhan merasakan napas Kris yang terasa panas karena nafsunya sedang di ubun-ubun.

"K-karena aku belum siap" Masih dengan lirihannya, Luhan menatap Kris dengan taku-takut. Takut Kris akan marah.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau tahu itu Lu"

"T-tapi—"

"Kau takut Sehun tahu jika kita _melakukannya_ disini?" Tanya Kris pelan. Luhan tidak menjawab, karena jawabannya adalah iya. "Kalau Sehun mengetahuinya, berarti kau tidak usah repot-repot untuk meminta cerai kan?" Kris menyeringai sangat tipis, bahkan Luhan yang dekat pun tidak melihatnya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, Kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Namun lagi-lagi, Luhan menahannya. "Aku masih memiliki Ziyu"

"Jadi kau ragu hanya karena anakmu? Lu yang benar saja, kau bisa mengajak anakmu untuk tinggal bersama kita"

"Tapi—"

"Kali ini tidak ada penolakan Luhan" Nada itu, nada yang sarat akan perintah. Membuat Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Kris sudah mengeluarkan nada tersebut. Cih, termakan rayuan buaya.

Kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari Luhan hingga bibir mereka menyatu dan terjadi lumatan-lumatan yang seketika menjadi sangat panas.

"Umhh.. Ahhhh" Kris memilin nipple Luhan saat kembali membuka kaos yang tadi dipegang erat-erat oleh sang empu.

**BRAKK**

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu dan membelalak tidak percaya pada apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**HAIIIII! Yaampun.. Sekali lagi maafkan Ovie yang telat update, tau sendiri lah kalau kelas sebelas itu banyak tugasnya. Yang kelas sebelas pasti ngerasain kok. Tapi tenang aja, I'm Sorry tetap bakal Ovie lanjutin ampe END**

**Gimana cerita chap kali ini? Memuaskan kah? Chap depan bisa disebut klimaks, karena yaa u knw lah../apacoba/ Buat yang ngerasa ceritanya makin aneh, dan gak suka atau sebagainya, sebaiknya gak udah baca. Buat yang greget ama Luhan, sabar ya, ntar juga dapat pencerahan dari mamah dedeh/?**

**Yodah deh ya, review juseyo, biar Ovie semangat nulis dan update cepet kalau kalian kasih dukungan buat Ovie /ngemis dukunganwkwk/**

**Big Thanks To;**

**junia. angel. 58; levy95; Novey; BigSehun'sJunior; khalidasalsa; hunnieluludeer; nisaramaidah28; msluhan87; fera95; ThehunLuhanieYehet; Dzakiyah570; **Baby Lu;** Dan SIDERS sekalian.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight KrisxLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**[Special/? Warning! Akhir Chap ini sinetron banget, Ovie aja ampe geli sendiri ngetiknya, jadi siapkan pendapat kalian tentang chap ini hehee]**

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan mobilnya dalam keadaan hening, tidak hening juga sebenarnya karena Sehun menyetel lagu kesukaan Ziyu dalam volume kecil. Sekitar lima belas menit lagi mungkin akan sampai dirumahnya. Matanya melirik Ziyu yang tengah terlelap dengan tangan yang memengang bungkus wafer yang tinggal setengah. Sudah bisa ditebak jika Ziyu kembali lapar setelah lama diperjalanan, untung Sehun membeli berbagai macam _snack_ tadi.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah. Setelah mematikan mesin dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Sehun memindahkan wafer yang hampir terjatuh dari pegangan Ziyu itu ke kresek yang tadi berisi banyak makanan. Merapikan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa masuk. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Ziyu "Pangeran yang tampan, ayo bangun kita sudah sampai" ucap Sehun pelan dihadapan wajah lelap Ziyu.

Ziyu hanya bergumam tanpa membuka matanya ia mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara, meminta digendong. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Ziyu. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Sehun membuka pintu disebelahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelah Ziyu dengan tas baju disampirkan dibahu serta tangan kiri yang memegang kresek. Sehun membuka pintu Ziyu kemudian dengan perlahan ia gendong Ziyu hingga kepalanya jatuh ke bahu Sehun.

Lalu Sehun berjalan menuju pintu utama dan membukanya perlahan karena sedikit sulit dengan tangannya yang menggendong Ziyu serta tas yang tersampir di bahunya. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan, seketika, tubuhnya menegang melihat adegan yang tengah tersaji didepannya.

Dengan istrinya yang tengah ditindihi seorang pria asing—bagi Sehun- dan istrinya yang tengah bergeming menatap pria asing tersebut. Karena tak tahan dengan pemandangannya, dan kemarahannya seketika muncul—padahal Sehun hampir tidak pernah marah- ketika melihat pria asing itu tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

Pintu kembali tertutup dengan perlahan. Sehun berjalan kearah mobilnya dan kembali menaruh Ziyu yang—entah kenapa- masih betah di alam bawah sadarnya. Lalu Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya juga dengan perlahan setelah menaruh tasnya di kursi belakang. Tak lupa mengunci pintu mobilnya, Sehun berjalan menuju rumah dengan hati yang panas meletup-letup.

**BRAKK**

Sehun dapat melihat dada Luhan yang terekspos serta tangan pria asing tersebut berada di puting Luhan setelah ia membuka pintu dengan kencang. Dan Luhan yang menoleh cepat kearahnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"S-Sehun.." Sehun dapat mendengar Luhan yang memanggilnya dengan lirih. Tapi, persetan sudah. Kemarahan Sehun tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LUHAN!?" Pekiknya mendarah daging. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah dan dada yang naik turun. Sehun berjalan cepat kearah pria asing tersebut.

**BUGH**

Dan melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Kris—pria asing- yang sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh istri tercintanya.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEORANG YANG SUDAH MEMPUNYAI SUAMI DAN ANAK HAH!?" Teriak Sehun dihadapan Kris—yang belum Sehun ketahui namanya- setelah ia menarik kerah Kris untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sehun sudah!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mencengkram kerah Kris dengan kuat. Dan tangan yang satunya berusaha menutupi badannya yang terekspos.

"Kau bajingan" Desis Sehun penuh penekanan pada Kris yang masih terlihat santai. Serta Luhan yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sehun pada kerah Kris.

Melihat itu, Sehun menoleh cepat kearah Luhan dan menatapnya tajam. Namun tak lama, setelah itu pandangan Sehun melembut bahkan terlihat ingin menangis. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Lu" lirihnya menatap Luhan dalam. "KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI OH LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun dihadapan wajah Luhan yang terkaget karena teriakan Sehun.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU OH SEHUN!" Pekik Luhan kembali tidak terima diteriaki Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bilang" Sehun kembali mendesis. "KENAPA KAU BILANG!? Lu sadarlah! Kita sudah punya Ziyu!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan dengan keras. Kris yang berada disana hanya tersenyum remeh melihat drama didepan matanya, sangat picisan pikirnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku ingin kita cerai Sehun" ucapan tiba-tiba Luhan membuat jantung Sehun terhenti. Apa yang Luhan katakan? Sehun mematung dan pegangan tangannya pada bahu Luhan terlepas. Hati Luhan sudah mengeras kali ini. Sehun selalu jauh darinya, dan Kris selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan. Sadarlah Lu, Sehun sedang bekerja, jadi wajar, itukan juga buat kalian, ck!

Sehun hanya memandang kosong Luhan yang berjalan kearah Kris lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di pangkuan Kris. Tidak, tidak. Bokong itu hanya miliknya dan tidak boleh seorangpun yang menyentuhnya. Dan fakta yang menampar Sehun kali ini adalah melihat tangan Kris yang mengelus bokong Luhan dari luar. Sial, kemarahan memuncak lagi.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dengan cepat dan keras hingga Luhan masuk kedalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun sendiri kini berdiri membelakangi Kris.

"Lu, ingatlah. Kita sudah berumah tangga selama enam tahun. Kenapa ini sampai terjadi Lu, kenapa?" Sehun berbisik dihadapan wajah Luhan.

"Lu, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Ziyu? Sebentar lagi ia akan menjejak taman kanak-kanak. Dia sudah besar Lu" Sehun berusaha menekan amarahnya dan berbicara baik-baik pada Luhan.

Luhan hendak luluh jika tidak Kris berbicara dengan pedas. "Sudahlah Sehun, Luhan lebih memilihku dari pada dirimu. Luhan sayang, ayo kita pulang. Rumah dan segala yang kau mau akan tersedia dirumah kita" Sehun mengabaikan celotehan si _brengsek_ yang sudah merebut istrinya ini.

"Lu" Bisiknya lembut. "Kembalilah" lanjutnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam, ada sedikit rasa iba dihatinya. Sedikit. Tapi, tidak lagi.

"Tidak" Entah kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Bersamaan air mata Sehun yang menetes. Sehun berbalik cepat dan kembali melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada wajah tampan Kris hingga lebam dan terdapat darah disana-sini.

"Brengsek! Sialan! Apa maumu dengan merebut seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri hah!?" Sehun berujar dengan tetap memukuli wajah Kris hingga tak berbentuk.

"SEHUN HENTIKAN!"

"HENTIKAN KATAMU HAH! KAU YANG HARUS MENGHENTIKAN INI SEMUA LUHAN!"

"Aku akan tetap memilih Kris! Aku benci padamu Sehun!" Pukulan Sehun terhenti tatkala Luhan mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar sangat anti ditelinganya itu.

"L-Luhan..." Lirihnya.

"Aku membecimu Sehun aku membencimu! Kau selalu meninggalkanku!" Luhan menangis. Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan, namun Luhan menampiknya dan malah memeluk Kris yang sepertinya masih bertahan dengan wajah menyeringainya kearah Sehun.

"Aku menunggumu di mobil sayang" Kris tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengecup bibir merah Sehun karena menangis, ternyata ia sempat mengirimi pesan untuk orang suruhannya agar menjemputnya. Kris pikir meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Sehun terlebih dahulu bukan ide yang buruk, _biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikannya dari pada aku harus melihat drama yang terlalu murahan_ batin Kris.

Sehun berang, "Kau mau kemana brengsek!" Teriak Sehun yang hendak menghampiri Kris yang berjalan keluar rumahnya dengan langkah sedikit terseok karena pandangannya mengabur akibat lebam yang ia dapatkan. Namun tertahan karena Luhan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sehun hentikan!"

"KAU MAU AKU MENGHENTIKAN INI HAH!?" Sehun berbalik. "Aku akan menghentikan ini jika pria disana sudah memasuki liang lahat!" Ucap Sehun lagi penuh amarah. Tak habis pikir dengan Luhan yang terus-menerus membela pria brengsek itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang berstatus suami disini?

"Kutanya siapa suamimu sebenarnya" Sehun berucap dengan banyak napas yang terbuang banyak karena amarahnya yang berlebih. "Apa pria brengsek itu lebih nikmat memanjakanmu daripada aku?" Tanya Sehun dengan cepat membuka kaos sobek Luhan dan menekan-nekan tanda merah yang ada disekitar leher dan dada Luhan, yang mana tandanya lebih banyak.

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, karena jika dipikir-pikir Sehun tidak pernah memanjakan tubuhnya seperti Kris yang selalu memanjakannya. Oh, haus akan belaian uh?

"Iya, sentuhan Kris bahkan lebih memabukkan dari dirimu Oh Sehun!"

"Luhan!" Sehun berteriak, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Luhan yang terlalu _jalang_.

"Aku pergi," Luhan menutup kembali kaosnya dan berjalan keluar rumah sambil memegangi bajunya. Sehun mengejar Luhan dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"DEMI TUHAN LUHAN! APA YANG SUDAH KAU PIKIRKAN SAAT INI!?" Sehun berteriak diluar rumah. Tak diperdulikannya jika ada yang melihat atau apapun.

"Luhan hentikan ini!" Pekik Sehun lagi setelah kembali dapat menahan Luhan yang melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku muak dengan kalian!"

.

.

Didalam mobil, Ziyu menggeliatkan tubuhnya, merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik yang terdengar. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengerjabkannya sebentar karena membiaskan cahaya sore.

"DEMI TUHAN LUHAN APA YANG SUDAH KAU PIKIRKAN SAAT INI!?" Samar-samar Ziyu mendengar teriakan yang seperti suara ayahnya. Ia melihat kedepan dan benar saja, ibu dan ayahnya sedang tarik-tarikan layaknya memperebutkan sesuatu. Sang ibu terlihat seperti ingin melepaskan genggaman sang ayah, dan sang ayah yang tetap memegang lengan ibunya yang kembali terlepas lalu menangkapnya lagi. Ada apa sebebarnya, kenapa kedua orang tuanya seperti itu batin Ziyu bingung.

Ia menegakkan duduknya lalu membuka _handle_ pintu, namun pintu tersebut tidak mau terbuka sama sekali. Ziyu yakin kedua orang tuanya pasti ada sesuatu hingga mereka seperti itu. Dan hati kecil Ziyu berkata kalau sang ibu akan meninggalkannya.

**DEG**

Pergerakan tangannya yang berusaha membuja pintu terhenti sebentar. Namun setelahnya ia berusaha membuka lagi dengan brutal kali ini. Lalu entah kenapa hati kecilnya tetap berteriak kalau sang ibu hendak meninggalkannya sekarang juga. Mata Ziyu berair dengan cepat hingga membuat pandangannya kabur dan sekali kedipan mata, cairan bening yang terasa asin tersebut mengalir dengan deras melewati pipi gembilnya.

"Umma..." Lirihnya.

"Aku muak dengan kalian!" Ziyu kembali mendengar ibunya berteriak dan semakin kalut pikiran Ziyu saat langkah ibunya menjauh dari ayahnya.

"Umma, jangan pergi"

**Dak Dak Dak**

Ziyu memukul-mukul kaca mobilnya dengan tenaga sekuat yang ia bisa. Tapi semuanya terasa sia-sia, tangan mungil Ziyu tidak cukup kuat untuk menghasilkan suara yang keras agar kedua orang dewasa yang kembali tarik-menarik didekat mobil ayahnya itu untuk mendengarnya.

"Sehun lepaskan!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun tetap menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak Lu, Ya Tuhan kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sayang?" Tanya Sehun cepat masih dengan menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan agar tidak memasuki mobil si brengsek yang ada dipinggir jalan dekat rumahnya itu.

"Karena aku muak denganmu. Lepaskan!"

**DUGH!**

Luhan menendang selangkangan Sehun dengan cukup keras hingga Sehun tersungkur. Luhan tiba-tiba panik dengan perlakuannya. Tapi, pikirannya kembali lagi pada Kris. Ia tetap berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memegang selangkangannya sembari meringis menahan sakit.

Luhan berjalan cepat kearah mobil Kris, namun saat melewati mobil Sehun. Ia mendengar suara pukulan dari arah situ. Menolehkan kepalanya dan ia mendapati Ziyu yang tengah memukul-mukul kaca mobil dan sesekali pandangannya kebawah—masih berusaha membuka pintu. Samar-samar Luhan mendengar Ziyu yang berusaha memanggilnya.

Hati Luhan mencelos saat melihat anaknya yang berlinangan air mata. Ia sangat ingin mendekati anaknya tersebut, merengkuhnya dan menciumi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Dan kembali—lagi- pikiran Luhan menuju Kris, hatinya kembali keras dan mengabaikan Ziyu yang berteriak dan pukulannya pada kaca mobil semakin kencang.

"Maafkan umma sayang"

**Dak! Dak! Dak!**

"UMMA! Hiks" Ziyu meraung didalam mobil saat ummanya tidak menghampirinya dan malah meninggalkannya. Juga meninggalkan appanya yang tengah berjalan terseok-seok menuju mobil lain yang baru Ziyu lihat. Namun naas, mobil tersebut melaju terlebih dahulu sebelum Sehun dapat maraihnya.

Ziyu semakin meraung didalam mobil saat melihat ayahnya yang berlutut sembari berteriak memanggil ibunya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi ia dapat merasakan kalau ibu dan ayahnya dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Umma..."

**Dak Dak Dak**

Ziyu tidak peduli pada tangannya yang lebam akibat memukul kaca mobil dengan keras. Ziyu juga dapat melihat ayahnya yang menoleh kearahnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Sehun kaget saat melihat anaknya yang memukul-mukul kaca mobil. Apa Ziyu melihat semua yang terjadi barusan? Batinnya ribut bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang cepat menghampiri Ziyu.

Sehun membuka kunci pintu mobil dengan _remote_ yang ada di kunci mobil tersebut. Setelah pintu terbuka, Sehun langsung merengkuh tubuh anaknya yang seperti hendak berlari. Hatinya hancur saat melihat air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi anaknya.

"Umma—hiks- Umma jangan pergii.." raungnya di bahu Sehun. Dan Sehun yakin, Ziyu melihat semua adegan tarik menarik dengan Luhan tadi. Sehun hanya memeluk Ziyu dengan erat karena Ziyu berontak dipelukannya. Yang Ziyu inginkan hanya mengejar ibunya,

"S-sstttt.. S-sudah, Ziyu jangan menangis ya. Kenapa Ziyu menangis hm?" Sehun berusaha berbicara dan menenangkan Ziyu karena anak itu masih bertahan dengan raungannya yang memilukan, padahal dirinya saat ini tengan menangis juga.

"Hiks- uh, appa, umma ppa umma—"

"Ya, ada apa dengan umma?" Sehun menciumi tengkuk Ziyu agar tenang dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Dan ternyata sedikit berhasil, kini Ziyu memeluk Sehun erat dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher sang ayah.

"Appa, umma pergi" Hati Sehun kembali berdenyut mendengar lirihan yang sesekali terdengar isakannya itu.

"Tidak, umma tidak pergi sayang. Umma hanya ada sedikit urusan lagi" Sehun mengangkat tubuh Ziyu hingga mereka bertatapan. "Ziyu bersabar saja dan berdoa supaya umma cepat pulang ya" Sehun mengusap wajah anaknya, menghapus air matanya yang masih saja berjatuhan. Ziyu mengangguk pelan, ia mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan ayahnya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata jika sang ibu tidak lah pernah memiliki urusan atau apalah itu, melainkan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Baik, sekarang Ziyu mandi dulu" Sehun menggendong tubuh Ziyu dan membawa barang-barangnya juga masuki kediamannya yang sekarang terasa sangat sunyi.

Dada Sehun berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang kau cintai dan kau berikan kasih sayang sepenuh hati pergi meninggalkamu. Sehun merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami.

Tapi, biarlah. Dia masih memiliki Ziyu disini, yang mana masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Dan Sehun akan menjaga anaknya ini sampai ia dewasa dan bisa membuatnya bangga.

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

"Ziyu, sayang. Ayo makan malam" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Ziyu pelan. Setelah mandi tadi, Ziyu hanya berdiam diri dikamarnya, entah melakukan apa. Sehun harap Ziyu hanya memainkan PSP nya atau apalah yang bisa membuat dirinya tenang. Dan Sehun sempat memasak untuk makan malam mereka berdua. Ya, kali ini hanya berdua.

Sehun tidak mendapat jawaban atau sekiranya suara yang menandakan kalau Ziyu sedang berjalan menuju pintu. Tidak ada. Jika Ziyu sedang keasikan main pasti ada suara-suara game yang ia mainkan. Tapi sekali lagi, kali ini tidak ada terdengar apapun. "Ziyu, sayang" Panggil Sehun sekali lagi dengan ketukan pintu.

Sehun mulai parno, bagaimana jika Ziyu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya didalam sana? Oh, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk pemikiran itu. Ziyu sekecil itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti yang Sehun pikirkan barusan.

**CKLEK**

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ziyu, Sehun langsung masuk kedalam kamar anaknya, kamarnya tidak dinyalakan lampu. Dengan segera Sehun menyalakan lampu kamar dengan saklar yang ada didekat pintu. Dan disana, Sehun dapat melihat Ziyu yang sedang tertidur dikasurnya. Sehun tersenyum dan bernapas lega melihatnya, pantas saja anaknya tersebut tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ternyata tidur _toh_.

Sehun berjalan mendekati kearah Ziyu yang tengah terlelap, sesekali bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak—menggumam- tidak jelas. Sehun tertawa dalam hati. Anaknya ini lucu sekali.

"Hey" Sehun memanggil Ziyu saat sudah berada didekatnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengusap dahi Ziyu yang berkeringat. Namun bersamaan itu juga senyumannya memudar ketika dirasanya permukaan kulit Ziyu sangat panas, terganti dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Sayang, hey kau dengar appa?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Ziyu.

"Emmh Mma" Ziyu kembali menggumam saat merasakan sesuatu yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Ya Tuhan Ziyu, kau demam sayang." Sehun bangkit dan membenarkan letak selimut Ziyu sebatas dadanya. "Tunggu sebentar appa ambil obat dan kompresan untukmu" Sehun keluar kamar Ziyu yang sebelumnya mencium kening yang terasa sangat panas.

Tak lama Sehun kembali lagi dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dan dikantongnya terdapat obat penurun panas. Setelah menaruh baskom tersebut dirinya kembali keluar lagi untuk mengambil air putih.

"Ziyu, bangun sebentar ya kita minum obat dulu" Sehun berusaha membuat Ziyu duduk. Namun sepertinya anak itu terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata. Dan Sehun hanya menyenderkan tubuh Ziyu ke tubuhnya untuk didekap Sehun.

"Ziyu buka mulutnya. Buka mulut saja, tidak akan lama" Sehun membujuk Ziyu untuk meresponnya. Dan Ziyu membuka mulutnya dengan pelan dan juga bergetar, masih tidak membuka mata.

"Kalau begitu Ziyu tidur saja. Appa akan menjagamu disini" Sehun kembali membaringkan Ziyu setelah selesai meminum obat. Ia memeras handuk kecil yang ada di baskom dan meletakkannya di dahi Ziyu.

Setelah itu, yang hanya dilakukannya hanya memandang wajah Ziyu dengan senyuman miris. Dirinya yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang Ziyu hanya dapat menandang wajah yang—baru disadari Sehun- terlihat pucat itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi yang masih terasa panas tersebut. Jika Sehun punya thermometer ia pasti sudah dapat memastikan berapa panas Ziyu, sayangnya ia tak punya. Jadi hanya dapat mengira-ngira saja panas Ziyu. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih handuk yang terlipat rapi di dahi sang anak. Handuk tersebut terasa kering saat Sehun memegangnya, _sepanas itukah_ batinnya.

"Yang sabar ya nak. Appa disisimu, tenang saja" Lirih Sehun setelah menaruh handuk tersebut lagi di dahi sang anak. Mencium pipinya sebentar, Sehun kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Membuatkan Ziyu bubur mungkin ide bagus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Umma hiks"_

Luhan melepaskan ciuman panasnya bersama Kris setelah mendengar suara dari otaknya yang terdengar seperti suara Ziyu.

"Kenapa lagi Lu" Kris mulai frustasi saat Luhan kembali melepaskan ciuman mereka secara sepihak. Jika di awal Luhan beralasan kehabisah napas masih bisa ditolerir, tapi sekarang apa alasannya, bahkan mereka sudah mengambil napas barusan.

"T-Tidak Kris. Ayo lanjutkan" ujar Luhan dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris yang berada diatasnya. Sekarang mereka tengah bergulat panas diatas kasur. Dengan tubuh _half naked_ keduanya saling memandang.

"Tidak, sebaiknya jangan sekarang. Aku tahu kau belum benar-benar siap sayang" Kali ini biarlah Kris bersikap sedikit _gentle_ dengan memberikan perhatian pada Luhan. Memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan dirinya jika sudah siap dimiliki Kris.

"M-Maafkan aku Kris, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Sstt... Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur saja. Tapi jika kau lapar, kau bisa menelepon restoran cepat saji langgananku" Ucap Kris dengan mata tertutup dan memperbaiki letak selimutnya, berlagak merajuk.

_**Chup.**_

"Maafkan aku. Lain kali kita bisa lakukan lagi" Ucap Luhan setelah mengecup bibir Kris sekilas. Lalu ia turut memasukkan tubuhnya pada dekapan Kris.

Luhan masih terpikir bagaimana Ziyu tanpanya. Sekali lagi, Luhan hanya dapat meminta maaf dalam hati untuk putra tercintanya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umhh Hiks umma" Sehun yang tidur memeluk tubuh panas Ziyu terbangun saat mendengar gumamannya. "Hiks umma" lirihnya lagi. Sehun hanya terdiam menatap Ziyu yang tengah mencengkram kaosnya dengan erat. Dirinya melirik jam digital di nakas Ziyu dan angka menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari. "Umma hiks" kemudian hanya terdengar isakan Ziyu yang terus-menerus memanggil ibunya serta gelengan yang seperti menolak dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Huuuhuhuu.. Ummaa.." Lirihnya lagi, namun matanya masih terpejam tanpa celah sedikitpun. Membuat Sehun tak tahan dan hanya dapat memeluk tubuh anaknya dengan erat.

"Sstt.. Tak apa sayang tak apa, appa disini ssstt..." Sehun menenangkan Ziyu yang meng-igau dengan mengusap punggungnya dan mengecup-ngecup permukaan wajahnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Setelah itu Ziyu kembali tenang dan tertidur dengan wajah yang basah karena air mata. Mulut Sehun bergetar, menahan tangisnya. Se-fatal itukah istrinya meninggalkan mereka, Ziyu tiba-tiba demam dengan kepergian Luhan. Jika ada sesuatu sampai terjadi pada anaknya, Sehun tidak akan memaafkan Luhan sekalipun ia yang melahirkan Ziyu.

Sehun mengambil tangan Ziyu yang tadi mencengram kaosnya dengan erat. Tangan mungil tersebut terlihat membiru karena memar setelah ia menggebrak-gebrak kaca mobil tadi sore. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan membuka kotak P3K yang ada disamping kasur Ziyu—dilantai. Tadi rencananya ia memang hendak mengobati tangan Ziyu yang memar. Namun matanya tiba-tiba tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan jadilah Sehun tertidur disamping Ziyu.

Sehun mengoleskan salep penahan nyeri di tangan Ziyu yang memar dengan perlahan, takut membuatnya terbangun. Setelah selesai dirinya kembali tidur dan mengarahkan tangan Ziyu yang tadi diolesinya dengan salep kearah wajahnya. Merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Ziyu.

"Mimpi indah pangeran tampan" ucap Sehun setelah mengecup bibir Ziyu. Dan dirinya ikut terbang ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**1 Minggu Kemudian.**

Sehun duduk dipinggiran ranjang Ziyu dan menatap anaknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tak menyangka Ziyu demam sampai satu minggu lamanya. Ia sudah merawat Ziyu dengan baik, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda yang positif kalau Ziyu hendak sembuh. Kecuali malam itu, dimana Ziyu dapat membuka mata dan tersenyum padanya.

_"Unghh" Ziyu menggeliat di tidurnya. Matanya yang sayu mengerjab pelan, uh matanya terasa berat sekali. Seperti tidak bisa dibuka. "Appa~" Dirinya memanggil sang ayah dengan suara serak. Suasana rumah yang sunyi membuat Sehun bangkit dari duduknya di sofa ruang tengah setelah menutup lembaran koran—mencoba mencari pekerjaan- dan mendengar suara Ziyu yang memanggilnya. Salah satu karena Sehun dapat mendengar panggilan Ziyu yaitu pintu kamar Ziyu yang tidak ditutup._

_"Appa~" Ugh, kenapa tubuhnya sulit digerakkan batin Ziyu. Sehun yang sudah dekat dengan kamar Ziyu segera mempercepat langkahnya._

_"Ya sayang ada apa hm?" Tanya Sehun langsung saat memasuki ruangan Ziyu. Sehun mengambil air putih yang ada dinakas dan meminumkan Ziyu setelah disenderkannya tubuh Ziyu ke tubuhnya._

_"Umh, kenapa badan Ziyu susah sekali digerakkan ppa? Kepala Ziyu juga terasa pusing" Lirih Ziyu yang bersandar pada dada Sehun, dan Sehun senantiasa memeluk tubuh anaknya yang terasa panas._

_"Ziyu sedang sakit. Jadi Ziyu istirahat saja supaya cepat sembuh" Sehun membaringkan kembali tubuh Ziyu dan menaikkan letak selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Ziyu hanya diam dan kembali menutup matanya namum tersenyum membuat Sehun yang melihatnya tertegun sebentar, rasanya lama sekali dirinya tidak melihat senyuman polos itu._

_"Selamat tidur appa" Ziyu kembali berlirih, dan Sehun baru menyadari kalau anaknya juga sudah tidak cadel 'r' lagi. Sehun tersenyum dan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening pangeran mungilnya._

_"Selamat tidur juga, cepat sembuh pangeran tampan" Bisik Sehun dan Ziyu hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman lemah dibalik matanya yang tertutup._

Dan setelah itu Ziyu belum menunjukkan tanda tanda akan sembuh. Bahkan jadwal meng-igau Ziyu bertambah. Sehun bingung, dirinya harus berbuat apa, jika membawa Ziyu ke dokter uangnya tidak akan cukup. Masa depan Ziyu masih panjang dan dirinya belum mendapat pekerjaan jadi harus berhemat mulai sekarang. Tapi jika Ziyu seperti ini terus apa perkembangannya? Tidak ada jika Sehun tidak berusaha.

_Baekhyun._

Astaga, kenapa dirinya baru tersadar kalau ia memiliki Baekhyun sebagai Hyung. Tapi, apa tidak merepotkannya jika menyuruhnya kesini? Batin Sehun bimbang dengan ponsel ditangannya.

_**Tuuttt..**_

Akhirnya dirinya menelepon juga. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus mengadukan ini pada siapa selain Baekhyun.

_"Haloo?"_

"Hyung bisakah kau kerumahku, Ziyu demam. Tapi jika tidak bisa tidak usah, aku bisa mengurusnya" Sehun berujar cepat di kalimat kedua, takut jika Baekhyun sedang sibuk atau apa.

_"..."_

"Seminggu yang lalu" Sehun berlirih dengan wajah sedih memandang Ziyu.

"_!"_

"Iya maafkan aku hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu Ziyu bakal sakit selama ini" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, sudah bisa ditebak kalau dirinya akan dimarahi Baekhyun.

_"..."_

Untuk yang satu ini Sehun terdiam. Pasalnya Baekhyun bertanya dimana keadaan Luhan sampai-sampai Ziyu sakit selama itu.

_"Err.. Baiklah aku akan kesana secepatnya bersama Chanyeol dan anak-anak"_ Baekhyun cepat-cepat meneruskan kata-katanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga Sehun sampai terdiam batin Baekhyun. "_Tunggu aku"_ sambung Baekhyun lagi dan langsung menutup telepon sepihak karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun.

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

_Tok Tok Tok_

Sehun segera membukakan pintu untuk yang mengetuk tadi dan sudah bisa di prediksikan kalai itu Baekhyun. Dengan membawa tas baju besar di bahunya dan satu lagi digenggaman Chanyeol.

"Maaf, kukira kita akan lama disini" Seakan mengerti tatapan Sehun yang menatap tas nya Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Ah, tidak apa Hyung" Sehun tersenyum maklum dan mempersilakan keluarga kecil yang bahagia tersebut. "Jackson, ayo masuk" Suruh Sehun saat melihat Jackson yang menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

"Jethpel tidak dithuluh juga?" Si sulung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah _innocent_ yang membuat Sehun gemas sendiri.

"Tentu saja Jesper juga masuk, emang Jesper mau diluar sendirian?" Tanya Sehun geli, dan tentu saja Jesper menggeleng cepat dan segera masuk ketika Sehun menyuruhnya dengan gerakan tangan.

Setelah menaruh barang-barangnya di samping sofa, Baekhyun menatap dalam Sehun. "Ziyu ada dikamarnya" ucap Sehun mengerti dengan tatapan tersebut. Lalu Baekhyun tanpa berlama-lama segera melesat kekamar Ziyu diiringi dengan si kembar Park.

"Astaga Sehun, kenapa bisa sepanas ini?" Tanya Baekhyun saat sudah memegang kening Ziyu. Ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang, dan dua anaknya yang berdiri disebelah Ziyu. Baekhyun melototi anaknya saat dua pasang tangan tersebut hendak menyentuh Ziyu. "Ziyu sedang sakit, jangan ganggu" bisik Baekhyun dan kedua anaknya hanya mampu terdiam.

"Kita perlu bicara sebentar, setelah itu aku akan merawat Ziyu" ucap Sehun menatap Sehun yang berdiri disebelahnya, dan Sehun paham betul apa yang ingin Baekhyun ketahui darinya. Kemudian Sehun menceritakan semuanya mulai dari dirinya yang mendapati Luhan membawa lelaki lain kerumah ini, sampai dimana Luhan memilih pergi darinya dan juga Ziyu yang tiba-tiba demam dari Luhan meninggalkan mereka.

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, ia saja lelah mendengar cerita dari Sehun yang terdengar sangat berat tersebut. Apalagi Sehun yang tengah menanggung semuanya. Baekhyun cukup salut dengan Sehun yang baik-baik saja setelah Luhan meninggalkannya, dan memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Chanyeol berdiri disana, disebelah Sehun. Menepuk punggung yang lebih muda seakan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku, a-aku tidak tahu harus mencari Luhan kemana jika seperti ini Hyung" Sehun berkaca-kaca. "A-aku rasa aku menyerah" Baekhyun berdiri dan memeluk Sehun, menenangkan lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya adik tersebut. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol denggan gerakan matanya agar membawa kedua anaknya keluar, dan Chanyeol menurutinya.

"A-aku sudah tidak kuat Hyung. Ziyu sedang sakit, aku belum mendapat perkerjaan, Ziyu sebentar lagi masuk taman kanak-kanak. Aku hanya kasihan pada Ziyu, aku takut jika Ziyu merasa sedih dengan ketidakhadiran sosok ibu dihidupnya padahal Luhan sendiri lelaki" Sehun terisak di bahu sempit Baekhyun, dan yang lebih tua membiarkannya. Membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan semua yang ada dibenaknya selama ini.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, kau juga harus berusaha untuk mengembalikan Luhan. Bagaimanapun dia istrimu dan dia milikmu Hun.." Baekhyun mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut. "Bersabarlah sedikit, mungkin Luhan hanya masih labil" Sehun menolak pendapat Baekhyun yang mengatakan Luhan masih labil, bagaimana masih labil jika usianya saja sudah hampir kepala tiga.

"Aku hanya bingung pada Luhan, apa aku kurang untuknya hyung? Apa dia kekurangan sesuatu dariku? Aku- apa aku terlalu jauh dari Luhan hingga ia menjauh dariku?" bisik Sehun yang kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Baekhyun, meskipun ia harus sedikit membungkuk, tapi ia benar-benar butuh sandaran sekarang.

"Tidak, tidak begitu. Luhan hanya masih bimbang terhadap perasaannya" Sehun hanya diam kali ini, tak ingin memperpanjang cerita, ia rasa sudah cukup keluar semua yang ada didalam hatinya. Kemudian dirinya melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku terlihat lemah sekarang, mungkin itu yang membuat Luhan menjauh dariku" Lalu tertawa hambar, mentertawakan dirinya yang memiliki nasib tidak bagus seperti sekarang.

"Sudahlah, kau harus kuat mulai sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jja! Biarkan aku merawat Ziyu sekarang" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar dan menutup ruangan Ziyu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu ini Luhan merasakan firasat tidak baik terhadap Ziyu. Dirinya juga sangat merindukan Sehun, untuk itu tidak bisa dielakkan lagi. Ia sangat merindukan suaminya tersebut. Bahkan bersama Kris sekarang dirinya terasa hambar. Dirinya sudah memikirkan ini dari semalam, memutuskan Kris mungkin ide bagus, ia bisa kembali ke keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Membayangkan betapa manisnya senyum Ziyu dan betapa menawannya senyum sang suami.

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya, Kris sedang mandi. Mungkin dirinya bisa kabur—entah dapat pemikiran mana. Luhan nekat, hanya bermodalkan itu. Luhan mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar Kris, namun naas, Kris terlebih dahulu melihat dirinya yang keluar dari kamar—tidak melihat wajah, hanya melihat bayangan yang keluar dari kamar.

Kris yang tidak melihat itu siapa, karena terlalu cepat, dirinya mengambil tongkat baseball yang ada disamping guci kamarnya dan berlari keluar. Setelah keluar, ternyata dirinya melihat Luhan yang sedang jalan mengendap-endap seperti ada satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Luhan" panggilnya, Luhan yang mendengar suara Kris segera berlari. Kris sempat bingung, namun pemikiran jahatnya terlintas, _jangan-jangan Luhan ingin keluar dari rumah ini_ demikian otak jahatnya berpikir.

Kris menyusul Luhan juga dengan berlari, "Luhan! Apa kau ingin kabur dari sini!" Kris berteriak, masih memakai _bathrobe_nya. _Sial, kenapa Kris bisa tahu_ batin Luhan dan semakin mempercepat lari nya. _Hampir sampai Luhan hampir sampai_.

Kris semakin mempercepat larinya dan hampir menggapai Luhan yang hendak menuruni tangga. Dengan senyum iblisnya saat sudah dibelakang Luhan, kakinya yang panjang mengait kaki Luhan yang hendak menuruni anak tangga hingga.

**Dugh**

**Dugh**

**Dak**

**BUGH**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Huahahaha… Ovie gatau mau bilang apa buat chap ini. Ovie sudah bilang di bagian atas kalau chap ini sinetron banget dan sumpah, yang terakhir ya sinetron banget. (ngerti gak sih Ovie ngomong apa?)**

**Ini panjang kan? Noh, buat yang minta panjangin Ovie kabulin, karena Ovie juga seneng reviewnya udah 100 hehe. Dan buat yang bilang alurnya kecepetan, ya mau gimana lagi, maklumin Ovie lagi stuck banget chap sebelumnya, itupun berusaha agar tulisannya sebaik mungkin dan berusaha buar update cepet buat kalian. /ketjup atu atu/ Tapi semoga chap ini gak terlalu kecepetan ya alurnya, Ovie udah usahain kok supaya gak terlalu cepet banget. Tau aja kan ya juga ini juga ff abal-abal, Cuma buat seneng-seneng. Kalian senang bacanya(Itupun kalau seneng juga), Ovie juga seneng nulisnya hoho.. Oya satu lagi, tenaaaang ntar bakal Happy End kok, Happy End nya KrisHan~ /ditabok readers/**

**Buat yang UTS, semangat ya UTS nya.. Ovie juga UTS senin ntar. haha**

**Oke, mind to review again for this chapter? /sok inggris/**

**Big Thanks To:**

**nisaramaidah28; ramyoon; HwangRere27; levy95; Arifaohse; tiehanhun9094; BigSehuns'sjunior; Novey; msluhan87; delightbaek; khalidasalsa; junia. angel. 58; whitecode; Dzakiyah570; **the secret;Guest; Guest; Baby Lu; Guest; Guest; dadayu

**mr albino: Ugh kok kita samaan, Ovie juga kzl banget ama Luhannya wkwk, Sehunnya liat tuh pas Luhan ama Kris lagi tindih tindihan, Sehun juga pukul Kris ampe babak belur, wkwk.**

**ThehunLuhanieYehet: Luhan ama Sehun pisah tuhh,, Ziyunya juga ama Sehun, huhu syedih dia lagi demam.**

**emasnyasuho: tuh udah dipanjangin coeg, -_-**

**Semoga semua pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab di chap ini yaa.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight KrisxLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

_"Ziyu! Jangan berlarian sayang!"_

"Unghh"

_**Duk!**_

_"Awww!"_

_"Nah kan umma sudah bilang janga lari-lari. Sini mana yang sakit"_

"Ungg"

_"Sekarang Ziyu makan dulu ya. Ayo buka mulutnya, aaa~"_

_"Aa~mm!"_

"Uh"

_"Ziyu, maafkan umma"_

"Umma~"

_"Jaga dirimu baik-baik"_

"Hiks umma..."

_"Selamat tinggal"_

"UMMA!"

Sehun terjaga ditidurnya saat Ziyu memekik. Terbangun dengan mata yang di aliri air mata. Kenapa Ziyu menangis?

"Ziyu, sayang apa yang terjadi hm?" Sehun menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Ziyu. Panasnya sudah berkurang, dan Sehun akan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun nanti karena sudah merawat anaknya dengan baik.

Ziyu menoleh kearah Sehun, matanya kembali mengeluarkan cairan laknat—menurut Sehun- itu dari mata indahnya. Hati Sehun sangat terasa di iris-iris melihatnya. Melihat buah hatimu yang sangat kau cintai mengeluarkan air mata kepedihan.

"U-umma…"

"Ssstt.. Umma sebentar lagi pulang. Ziyu istirahat dulu saja ya biar panasnya hilang dan bisa bermain dengan Jesper dan Jackson lagi" Sehun mendekap erat tubuh hangat Ziyu, menenggelamkan wajah anaknya pada dadanya yang sedikit bidang. "Ayo pejamkan matamu. Apa perlu apa ceritakan sesuatu agar Ziyu tertidur lagi hmm?" Ziyu menggeleng pelan didekapannya.

"Ziyu ha-us.." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang anaknya sebentar, memberikannya senyuman hangat agar anak itu tenang.

"Baiklah ini dia minuman pangeran kecil appa" Sehun mengambil gelas yang terisi air putih disampingnya—yang sebelumnya diberi tutup- dan meminumkannya pada Ziyu dengan menyenderkan punggung Ziyu di kepala kasurnya. "Apa Ziyu merasa lapar?" Oh, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun memasak setelah ini karena dirinya lah yang akan memasakkan Baekhyun beserta keluarganya untuk makan siang nanti jika seperti ini. Sehun sangat besyukur Ziyu sudah bisa membuka matanya dan mendengar suara bocah itu lagi, walaupun agak serak karena terlalu lama tidak sadarkan diri, layaknya koma, padahal hanya demam.

Ziyu terlihat berfikir disela-sela matanya yang setengah tertutup, menahan kepalanya yang entah kenapa sangat terasa berat dan sakit hanya karena membuka matanya. "Um.. Apa ada coklat appa?"

"Uh? Kenapa Ziyu bertanya coklat? Jangan bilang kalau Ziyu ingin memakan itu sekarang" Dan Ziyu mengangguk lemah, Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Ziyu, Ziyu tidak boleh makan coklat dulu sekarang karena Ziyu masih sakit. Dan lagi, perut Ziyu belum terisi apa-apa seminggu ini, jadi ada baiknya Ziyu makan bubur atau nasi dulu, oke?" Ziyu hanya diam masih menatap ayahnya dalam berharap mau diberi coklat, karena Ziyu sangat ingin coklat saat ini. Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak termakan tatapan Ziyu. Namun Ziyu hanya diam tetap memandang ayahnya, Sehun sekali-sekali melirik Ziyu, namun melihat anaknya yang sama sekali tak gentar itu membuatnya menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi hanya sepotong habis itu makan" Perintah Sehun. Dirinya kalah, kalah akan tatapan seorang bocah yang tengah sakit. Ziyu tersenyum lemah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta digendong. Lagi-lagi Sehun menghela napasnya, namun tak mengurungkannya untuk tidak menggendong Ziyu. Sebelum beranjak, Sehun melirik jam digital yang ada di nakas Ziyu,

Pukul 04:15 AM

Sekalian membuat sarapan mungkin bisa, bati Sehun dengan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan Ziyu yang digendongannya, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Sehun.

"Nah, duduk sebentar. Appa bikinkan bubur buat Ziyu dulu" Ucap Sehun setelah mendudukkan Ziyu di sofa, Sehun tidak mau Ziyu duduk dikursi makan dulu karena ia tahu Ziyu masih merasakan pusing.

"Appa~" Sehun yang hendak menuju dapur terhenti kala mendengar rengekan anaknya. "Coklatnya…" Hahh.. Sehun menghela napas dalam hati, niatnya dia memang mengalihkan perhatian Ziyu agar terlupa dengan coklatnya, namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku karena sang anak sendiri yang kembali menagih coklatnya.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar" Setelah itu Sehun menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebatang coklat—yang dibelinya di supermarket waktu itu- lalu kembali melangkah menuju Ziyu yang sedang memegang remote—hendak menyalakan televisi. "Nah, hanya satu gigitan, tidak lebih" ucap Sehun setelah ia duduk disamping Ziyu.

Ziyu mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya saat ayahnya menyuapkan coklat itu. Dengan sengaja ia memasukkan banyak coklatnya kedalam mulutnya. Ayahnya hanya mengucapkan satu gigitan kan, tidak berapa besarnya gigitan itu. Yasudah, Ziyu gigit besar-besar saja.

"Ya! Ziyu melanggar perjanjian" Protes ayahnya dan Ziyu tersenyum dibalik mulutnya yang penuh coklat hingga sebelah pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Appa bilang hanya satu gigitan, Ziyu sudah melakukannya" Ucapak polos itu sukses membuat Sehun _kicep_. Benar juga batinnya. Hahh.. Sehun kalah lagi dari anaknya. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada Ziyu yang hanya terbaring lemah dikasurnya, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar mengusak helaian rambut anaknya itu dengan gemas kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Membuatkan bubur untuk Ziyu dan memasak sarapan untuk semua orang yang ada dirumah ini.

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

"Ugh…" Lelaki manis yang sedang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit itu meringis kala kepalanya berdenyut sakit. _Dimana aku_. Batinnya saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan memperhatikan ruangan yang ia tempati.

"Oh Tuan Luhan anda sudah siuman" Lelaki manis tadi—Luhan- menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan tersebut. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang ia ketahui berprofesi sebagai dokter itu memeriksa tubuhnya. "Apa kau ingat sesuatu?" Ucapan singkat itu membuat otak Luhan kosong.

Apa maksud dokter ini dengan mengatakan ingat sesuatu? Tapi tunggu, kenapa dirinya tidak ingat apapun seperti kenapa ia tiba-tiba berada dirumah sakit dan aw, apa ini? Kenapa ada perban dikepalaku?

"Sudah saya duga anda tidak mengingat apapun. Saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika saya tahu kalau anda mengalami amnesia" Luhan tersentak, bagaimana bisa dirinya—

"A-amnesia?" Luhan mengernyit,

"Ah, biar suami anda saja yang nanti menjelaskan. Saya permisi dulu" Dokter itu pamit ketika sudah memeriksa seluruh keperluan Luhan dan mengecek apakah Luhan baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya tidak ada masalah, umm.. Selain amnesia tentunya.

"T-Tunggu!" Dokter itu terhenti saat Luhan menahannya dengan suaranya.

"Ya, ada apa tuan?"

"A-aku punya suami?" Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Iya, suami anda tampan sekali. Apa anda ingat namanya?" Luhan menggeleng pelan, dokter itu masih bertahan dengan senyumnya yang terkesan angelic. "Namanya Sehun jika anda lupa. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan" Dokter dengan _name tag_ Kim Joonmyeon itu keluar dari ruangan Luhan dan bersamaan dengan itu Sehun memasuki ruangan Luhan dengan tatapan binar bahagia.

"Sayang astaga kau sudah siuman!" Pekiknya tidak percaya lalu sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri Luhan yang menatapnya dalam.

"K-kau suami ku?" Lirih Luhan pada Sehun yang disampingnya, Sehun menunduk dan mengecup kening Luhan yang tertutup perban dengan lembut dan lama.

"Ya, aku suamimu sayang. Oh Sehun yang sangat mencintai Oh Luhan. Jangan pergi dariku lagi, aku sangat takut kau tahu?" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, di dudukkannya tubuhnya pada kursi yang tersedia disamping brankas. "Aku akan mengingatkan kau semua memori yang hilang agar kembali. Aku janji" ucapnya tulus. Dan Luhan tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Tidak menyangka kalau suaminya sangat mencintainya walaupun dirinya mengalami amnesia.

"Ssstt.. Kenapa menangis hm?" Sehun menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir melalui pipi.

"Terima kasih Sehun terima kasih.. Aku mencintaimu" Luhan memeluk Sehun yang tentunya dibalas dengan lebih erat oleh Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Dan Luhan tidak tahu kalau Sehun menyeringai jahat dipelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Sehun. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Dan—astaga Ziyu. Kau juga sudah bangun hm?" Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar. Kemudian terkejut saat Baekhyun dengan cepat berlutut dihadapan Ziyu, memeriksa apakah panas Ziyu sudah benar-benar turun. Untung saja bubur yang ada di tangan Sehun tidak tumpah karena hal itu, jika sampai tumpah, Sehun tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh Hyung-nya yang _hyperactive_ itu untuk membersihkan lantainya. Sehun tengah menyuapi Ziyu saat ini, dirinya juga sudah membuat sarapan untuk mereka semua. Tinggak menunggu Keluarga Park bangun saja.

"Wah, Ziyu sudah sembuh! Uh, ternyata Appa mu saja yang tidak becus mengurusmu sayang. Buktinya, Baek ahjumma baru sehari saja kau sudah sembuh!" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Ziyu kemudian menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kekiri membuat bibir Ziyu mengerucut lucu. Untung saja buburnya sudah ditelan, jika tidak, kemungkinan besar bubur itu akan muncrat kewajah Baek ahjumma-nya.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu Hyung! Ziyu sedang makan.." Sehun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang ada di pipi anaknya, membuat Baekhyun menggerutu 'ah, merusak suasana saja' dengan sebal.

"Terima kasih Baek ahjumma sudah merawat Ziyu" Ucap Ziyu sopan dengan menundukkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang masih berlutut didepannya.

"Aihh.. Tidak masalah sayangku" ucapnya gemas.

"Baek ahjumma disini. Apa—"

"ZIYU!" Ucapan Ziyu terhenti kala mendengar teriakan memakakkan telinga itu dipagi hari. Ugh, belum juga ditanya mereka sudah muncul duluan batin Ziyu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jesper dan Jackson?

"Ziyu ayo main!"

"Ya Ziyu, Jackthon pinjam lego-nya lagii.."

"Hey hey hey! Ziyu masih butuh istirahat. Dia tidak boleh bermain dulu seharian ini sampai besok!" Baekhyun berdiri dan berkacak pinggang pada kedua anaknya yang duduk disamping Ziyu. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya memijit pelipisnya, mendengar teriakan dipagi hari itu rasanya.. Ugh.. Tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, yang pasti kepala Sehun tiba-tiba berdenyut saat ini.

"Ziyu—"

"Tidak!"

"Zi—"

"Ziyu nya makan dulu ya, habis itu kalian boleh bermain sama-sama tapi jangan sampai membuat kalian terlalu capek. Mengerti"

"Ayay Captain!" Ucap si kembar Park bersamaan dengan pose hormat kala mendengar ucapan Sehun yang masih member negosiasi. Tidak seperti umma mereka yang kerjanya hanya bilang tidak dan tidak itu.

"Itu juga untuk kebaikan Ziyu tahu!" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran kedua anaknya, Baekhyun berucap demikian lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didekat dapur.

"Baek sehabis itu panggil Chanyeol dan kita sarapan bersama!" Teriak Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Sehun tersenyum geli, ternyata ada untungnya Baekhyun disini. Membuat rumahnya ramai.

Sehun melanjutkan menyuapi Ziyu dan anak itu hanya diam sembari menonton televise namun mulutnya tidak berhenti menerima suaoan dari ayahnya. Mungkin dirinya benar-benar lapar.

.

.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Hun?" Sehun yang sedang menegak minumnya melirik Baekhyun sebentar lalu dengan cepat menegak habis air itu hingga kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung, aku masih focus pada Ziyu saja" Mereka sudah selesai sarapan, hanya tinggal mereka bertiga di ruang makan. Anak-anak sudah main diruang tamu.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu bagaimana, hanya saja—hhh.. Luhan masih sah milikmu, kau tidak bisa tinggal diam seperti ini Hun."

"Tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana Hyung!" Nada Sehun meninggi, Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Chanyeol yang disampingnya hanya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatap pria itu seakan berkata; sudahlah, biarkan dia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Dan Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?" Itu Chanyeol yang berbicara, mengalihkan topik.

Sehun mendongak menatap Chanyeol lalu setelahnya menggeleng. "Bagaimana aku bisa mencari pekerjaan kalau Ziyu sedang—"

"Aku punya usul. Bagaimana kalau kita membuka usaha kecil-kecilan dipinggir pantai?" Alis Sehun bertaut, paham Sehun yang tidak mengerti akan ucapannya kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Aku punya pemikiran kalau kita membuka kedai atau café di pinggir pantai. Aku rasa itu cocok dan kita bisa mendapat keuntungan banyak karena kulihat di pantai Busan tidak ada kedai ataupun café untuk para pengunjung." Sehun berpikir, jika ia membuka usaha disana, Ziyu sama siapa?

"Tenang saja, Ziyu bisa bersama ku kalau kau mau. Kita sudah membeli rumah didekat rumahmu ini" Sehun menganga tidak percaya. Apakah mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya matang-matang? Maka bila ia menolak, semua usaha Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sia-sia.

"Baiklah, aku mau Hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, itu baru adikku" Ucapnya sambil berangkul Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum melihat keduanya. Benar juga, ia bisa menitipkan Ziyu pada Baekhyun kalau begitu, eh tapi—

"Tapi kalau aku membawa Ziyu ke kedainya tidak apa kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja boleh, memangnya siapa yang melarang? Kau ini ada-ada saja Hun" Chanyeol tertawa geli setelahnya, merasa lucu dengan penuturan Sehun yang seperti bocah saja. Dan memang bocah sebenarnya jika dibandingkan umur mereka.

"Terima kasih Hyung" Sehun tersenyum tulus.

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

"Nah, kau duduk disini dulu. Aku akan membuatkan kau teh herbal terlebih dahulu" Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun dengan perhatiannya berkata demikian. "Aku akan meninggalkan ini bersamamu, cobalah untuk mengingat sayang" Sehun tersenyum tulus dan mengecup kening Luhan sebelum ia beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan Luhan teh herbal yang dijanjikannya dan juga meninggalkan sebuah album besar ke pangkuan Luhan.

Luhan membuka album yang diberikan Sehun. Dan tersenyum haru kala melihat kemesraan mereka dimasa lalu sebelum dirinya lupa ingatan. Banyak foto keduanya yang sangat terlihat bahagia, dengan Luhan yang tidak pernah lepas dari tawanya. Dan wajah Sehun yang terlihat itu itu saja—datar. Dari foto mereka yang ada di Paris, Amerika, Tembok China, Namsan. Semuanya wajah Sehun terlihat datar, Luhan berfikir apakah suaminya tidak bosan dengan wajah seperti itu?

Luhan sedikit tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah suaminya yang super datar itu. Tidak ada beda sama sekali dengan foto-foto yang lain. Hahh suaminya itu lucu sekali, bagaimana bisa di foto yang terlihat bahagia seperti itu dirinya sama sekali tersenyum ataupun tertawa juga.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sehun berjalan kearahnya bersama dengan cangkir yang Luhan yakini itu adalah teh herbalnya.

"Aku hanya lucu saja melihat wajahmu disini. Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat tidak bahagia sedangkan aku tertawa sangat lebar disampingmu" Luhan menunjuk salah satu foto dengan latar belakang komedi putar. Sepertinya foto itu diambil saat mereka menghabiskan waktu disalah satu festival. "Tapi jika bersamaku kau akan menjadi sosok hangat" Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku hangat hanya padamu sayang" Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan yang ada dipipinya. "Nah, ayo diminum teh nya" Sehun menyodorkan cangkir tadi untuk diminum oleh Luhan.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Luhan tulus lalu ia meminumnya.

Dan sekali lagi, tanpa diketahuinya. Sehun tengah menyeringai—lagi- sembari menatap Luhan yang tengah menikmati teh buatannya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Bingung gak sih Sehun-nya ada di dua tempat? Ahaha~**

**Huaaa.. Akhirnya bisa nulis lanjutannya lagi.. Yah, walaupun Ovie tahu ini pendek banget.. Soalnya Ovie juga ada nulis ff baru -_- /banyakan utang nih buat kalian/**

**Ovie seneng banget bikin kalian marah-marah, greget ama Luhan wahaha! Ovie senyum-senyum aja gitu bacanya. Dan Alhamdulillah banyak yang suka ff ini—yeahh- walaupun banyak yang kesel ama Luhan juga wahaha.. FF ini abal banget sumpah deh, tapi Ovie terima kasih banget ama kalian yang sudah ngungkapin rasa suka nya dengan me review ff syuper abal ini..**

**Buat HaeSan, maaf.. Ovie jadi bikin Luhannya amnesia kkk~ Karena dari dulu emang niatnya bikin Luhan gitu wkwk.**

**Buat mr alino, terimakasih buat repot-repot pm Ovie dan ngasih saran. Mungkin bisa dipake buat chapter chapter selanjutnya hehe..**

**Big Thanks To:**

**ramyoon; khalidasalsa; Novey; levy95; riska. gemini. 9; noer. takinginluka; msluhan87; mr albino; ThehunLuhanieYehet; deerwinds947; KjLiey; BigSehun'sjunior; kimyori95; Arifaohse; fera95; **anu (haduhh namanya); bambii; Guest; HaeSan; Guest; BabyLu; Guest; **wenny. widyasari50; **RT; **AND ALL SIDERS!**

**Terima kasih buat kalian semuaa~**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight KrisxLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Sayang, aku berangkat dulu ya" Seorang lelaki manis berlari menghampiri suaminya yang tengah berdiri di ruang tamu. Dengan masih memakai apron melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

_**Cup**_

"Hati-hati ya sayang, maaf aku jadi mengacuhkanmu karena ini" Dirinya menunduk memandangi apronnya yang penuh dengan noda tepung. Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh kecil sembari mengacak surai yang lebih manis.

"Tidak apa sayangku, semoga sukses dengan _cake_-nya ya!" Semangat suaminya dengan tangan yang mengepal diudara, membuat Luhan—lelaki yang lebih manis- terkekeh lucu. "Nah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Hati-hati dirumah" Pamitnya.

"Baik, kau hati-hati juga Sehun" Luhan melambai pada Sehun yang memasuki mobilnya lalu hilang dari pekarangan mereka. Setelah Sehun hilang dari pandangannya Luhan tersenyum, merasa bahagia sekali karena Sehun yang sangat menyayanginya serta mencintainya sangat tulus. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun" Lirihnya sebelum memasuki rumah dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Luhan kembali menuju dapur untuk membersihkan tumpukan wadah yang tadi dipakainya untuk membuat adonan. Memasukkannya kedalam bak cucian dan membasuh tangannya sebentar kemudian memasukkan adonan yang sudah jadi ke dalam oven. Setelah mengatur berapa waktu yang diperlukan, Luhan kembali ke bak cucian dan mencuci wadah-wadah tersebut sampai bersih. Setelah itu dirinya kembali membersihkan meja yang masih penuh dengan tepung, mentega dan bahan lainnya. Setelah selesai, dirinya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mengambil album foto yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan Sehun untuk mengembalikan memorinya yang hilang. Tersenyum disela-sela dirinya melihat potret dirinya dan Sehun yang sangat romantis.

Luhan melarikan telapaknya pada salah satu foto dimana dirinya dan Sehun yang tengah berada di namsan tower, tepatnya diantara ribuan gembok yang terpajang dibelakang mereka. Luhan yang tersenyum sembari memegang gembok tersebut dan Sehun yang hanya memandang kamera dengan wajah seperti potret sebelumnya.

"Aih, ternyata suamiku tidak se-asik dirinya yang dirumah." Luhan berceloteh sendiri, "Lihatlah wajahnya yang super datar itu, tidakkah dia bosan dengan wajah yang itu itu saja" Gerutunya seorang diri sampai bunyi oven yang berbunyi _TING_ menandakan _cake_ yang dibuatnya telah matang. Dengan senyum terkembang lebar, Luhan meloncat ditempatnya duduk dan mengeluarkan cake buatannya sukses besar-setelah mengulang beberapa kali tempo hari karena selalu gagal. Dan setelahnya, dirinya sibuk menghias cake agar terlihat cantik dan memakannya bersama-sama dengan sang suami tercinta.

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana ketiga bocah yang sedang bermain dengan dunianya sendiri. Didudukkannya bokongnya di sofa dekat sana, mengamati anaknya yang sedang bermain. Senyum tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

Mencondongkan badan sedikit, lalu diangkatnya tubuh Ziyu menuju pangkuannya. Awalnya Ziyu terkejut setengah mati, namun saat melihat wajah sang ayah ia pun tersenyum namun setelahnya dia tetap memainkan mainannya.

"Apa anak appa sudah merasa lebih baik _hm_?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengganggu anaknya yang sedang memegang mainan _Optimus Prime_ berukuran tiga puluh senti.

Ziyu mengangguk membalas pertanyaan ayahnya, "Hanya sedikit pusing, tapi tidak apa" Kemudian menatap Sehun dengan cengirannya, namun tak lama dirinya disibukkan oleh robotnya lagi.

"Jika merasa lelah. Segera istirahat oke?" Sehun tidak juga memaksa anaknya istirahat. Baginya, cukup Ziyu yang menuruti perkataannya saja maka ia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada Ziyu.

"Oke!"

"Wahh pada asik semua nih. Appa boleh ikut?" Chanyeol mendekati kedua anaknya langsung duduk diantaranya. Membuat si bungsu mencibir kecil karena konsentrasinya menyusun lego sedikit buyar. Tidak ada yang menyahut, dan Chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam lalu mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Namun tidak sampai disitu, Chanyeol dengan usil mengambil potongan lego yang sudah disusun Jackson dan menyimpannya di belakang tubuhnya saat perhatian anak itu tidak pada legonya. Baekhyun melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya, ia duduk disamping Sehun. Sehun sendiri menurunkan Ziyu untuk duduk di karpetnya kembali.

Melihat Jackson yang celingukan saat kembali pada legonya—karena, yang benar saja Chanyeol mengambil potongannya hingga setengah bangunan yang dibuat Jackson— Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Namun saat anak itu tengah menatapnya, Chanyeol berlagak memainkan mainan yang ada dihadapannya dengan _anteng_.

"Appa ambil legonya ya?" Jackson menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan memicing sedangkan ayahnya itu hanya memandang Jackson dengan pandangan—pura pura- tidak tahu.

"Lego apanya?"

"Lego Jackthon.. Appa yang ngambil kan?" Tuntut Jackson lalu menadahkan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol. "Kembalikan" perintahnya. Chanyeol hanya mengernyit.

"Bicara apa kau. Appa tidak tahu apa apa" elak Chanyeol kembali memainkan mainan didepannya dengan tidak tahu umur. Tubuh saja yang besar.

"_Ithh_" Kemudian Jackson memasang wajah hendak menangisnya sambil memandang Baekhyun bermaksud meminta bantuan.

"Chanyeol." Itu tanda peringatan pertama dari Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap pada mainan dihadapannya. "Chanyeol kembalikan" Suara kedua Baekhyun kembali terdengar saat Jackson membuat wajahnya semakin jelek. "Chan, ini peringatan terak—

"HUWAAAAA!"

—hir. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol pada akhirnya karena tangisan Jackson yang sungguh memekakkan itu. Chanyeol sendiri buru-buru memberikan potongan legonya dihadapan Jackson dan _BUM_! Jackson seketika berhenti dengan tangis supernya.

_**Wow.**_

Baekhyun memicing pada Chanyeol yang shock akan kelakuan anaknya. Ia ditipu. Jackson hanya menggertak Chanyeol dengan suara nyaringnya, bukan menangis agar ia mengembalikan mainan itu. Hahhh.. Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati, baru kali ini dirinya ditipu.

Yang lain masih memasang wajah cengo kearah Jackson lalu beralih pada Chanyeol yang memasang wajah-ah sudahlah yang pasti wajah itu—

"Ahahaha!" —m embuat Ziyu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Wajah ahjussi—ahaha wajah ahjussi lucu!" Pekiknya disela-sela tawanya yang sangat nyaring. _Optimus Prime_ ditangannya pun sampai terjatuh.

Sehun yang melihat itu merasa senang saat anaknya tertawa dengan lebar. Namun disisi lain hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mengetahui Luhan tengah tidak disini. Berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Dan akhirnya ruangan itu penuh dengan canda dan tawa yang dilakoni oleh tiga orang bocah dan tiga orang dewasa yang mengawasi anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa minggu kemudian.**_

Seorang lelaki manis memutar tubuhnya saat sinar matahari menembus gorden disebuah ruangan yang bernuansa abu-abu dan merah itu menghadap pada lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, masih dengan wajah damainya. Digerakkannya tubuhnya hingga menempel pada yang tampan kemudian kepalanya mengangkat untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah sang suami.

Dirinya masih dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tersenyum dalam hati saat mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi malam. Saat Sehun menumbuk prostat nya dengan keras dan berulang, ciuman yang memabukkan dan juga sentuhan-sentuhan kecil lainnya yang membuat dirinya serasa terbang di langik ke-tujuh. Tentunya kalian sudah tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Ugh, pagi-pagi wajahnya memanas saja. Guna menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang suami, tepat didepan dagunya. Namun tak lama diiketuk-ketuknya dagu sang suami dengan pelan. Dirinya sudah tidak mengantuk sekarang padahal mereka baru saja mengarungi mimpi tiga jam yang lalu.

"Bangun pangeranku.." Bisiknya masih dengan posisi yang tadi. Yang tampan tidak memberi respon membuat yang manis mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan gemas ia mengemut dagu sang suami yang berada dihadapannya. Memasukkan seluruh dagu sang suami ke mulutnya, sembari menggigit-gigit kecil.

"Mmhh.." Lenguhnya karena terlalu terbawa suasana yang malah dirinya bayangi kalau yang diemutnya sekarang adalah bibir sang suami. Diam-diam, pipinya merona diantara kegiatan mengemut dagu suaminya. Dicengkramnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya beserta sang suami.

Tak lama yang tampan terbangun karena kegiatan yang istri cantiknya lakukan. Setelah membuka mata dengan berat hari, matanya yang masih mengantuk itu dibawanya untuk melirik kebawah dimana ia merasa berat diatas dadanya dan dagunya yang terasa basah. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sang istri tengah mengemut dagunya dengan wajah yang errr.. dipagi hari. Lihatlah wajahnya yang sangat menikmati kegiatannya sendiri itu. Mata yang terpejam dengan rapat, tangan yang mengepal mencengkram selimut dan mulut yang penuh dengan dagunya sendiri. Ugh, ia rasa ia kembali dalam mode _panas_ sekarang.

Merasa yang di emutnya bergerak, dirinya membuka mata lalu menemukan wajah suaminya yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Tanpa aba-aba wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna hingga telinga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" Tanya nya dengan suara yang berat. Entah efek bangun tidur atau efek _yang lain._

Yang dipanggil Lu, Luhan, kembali menyambunyikan wajahnya, kali ini disamping wajah suaminya—sembari memeluk lehernya erat. Ia malu, sangat. Tapi ia hanya ingin membangunkan suaminya, bukan bermaksud yang tidak-tidak.

"A-aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu Sehun" Cicitnya disamping telinga Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya diam tak menanggapi, namun tangannya mengusap punggung telanjang Luhan dengan lembut.

Tapi dibalik itu semua Luhan tidak tahu kalau Sehun tengah melebarkan senyum—jahat-nya dengan sangat lebar, bibirnya seperti hendak robek jika senyum itu tertarik sedikit lagi. _Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu Luhan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At 'We Are Family' Café.**_

"Appa~" Sehun menoleh saat anaknya memanggil dengan wajah lesu. "Ziyu bosaannnn…" Keluhnya dengan meletakkan kepala dimeja bundar dengan ia yang duduk di kursi berbentuk tabung.

Sehun mendekati anaknya setelah dirinya melepas celemek yang melekat ditubuhnya. "Mau appa buatkan kentang goreng?" Ziyu menggeleng lemas sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang ayah. "Lalu Ziyu ingin apa?" Sehun masih bertanya dengan mengelus kepala anaknya yang paling ia sayangi ini.

Ziyu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya dalam. Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Umma kapan pulang appa.." Tanyanya dengan suara kecil, menahan isakan yang tiba-tiba hendak keluar. Ziyu sudah lama sekali menunggu ibunya untuk pulang, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rindu yang membuncah untuk ibunya itu. Benar sih, masih ada ayahnya, tapi, yang benar saja. Ziyu juga kangen dengan ibunya, orang yang melahirkannya walaupun ibunya seorang lelaki itu. Ziyu juga sudah bosan pada jawaban ayahnya yang itu-itu saja, jika ayahnya sekali lagi mengatakan hal yang sama maka ia—

"Sebentar lagi umma pasti pulang" —akan marah pada ayahnya.

Ziyu segera turun dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauhi ayahnya yang seperti dugaannya, pasti mengatakan kalimat yang sama seperti dulu. Ia muak, ia tidak bisa dibodohi lagi sekarang mengingat ia sudah sekolah taman kanak-kanak minggu lalu. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengartikan kalimat ayahnya yang menyuruhnya bersabar menunggu ibunya pulang. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan sebentar, sebentar dan sebentar. Apa ayahnya tidak rindu pada ibunya?

Sehun menatap punggung Ziyu yang keluar dari café miliknya dan Chanyeol ini. Ziyu masih enam tahun dan terlalu dini untuk merasakan yang namanya sakit hati atau apapun itu yang membuatnya bersedih. Tapi ia bisa apa jika dirinya saja tidak tahu Luhan berada dimana. Kemana ia agar bisa menemukan letak istrinya yang bak ditelan bumi itu. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali. Tidak peduli Luhan tidak mencari dirinya, tapi apa Luhan setega itu hingga tidak pernah menghubungi anaknya sendiri.

Sehun bangkit menuju mesin _ice cream_. Diletakkannya di _cup_ khusus _ice cream_ di bawah keran-nya. Sekejap, tersaji _ice cream_ memenuhi _cup_ itu. _Semoga dengan ini Ziyu bisa melupakan Luhan_, pikir Sehun.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari konter tempat dirinya menyajikan makanan untuk pelanggan. Menyisakan pertanyaan dari Chanyeol hendak kemana dirinya. Dan dijawab Sehun dengan tunjukkan di dagu mengarah pada seorang anak yang duduk dengan pandangan mengarah di lautan lepas di luar café. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ziyu, dan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri didepan kasir hanya mangut-mangut. Untung café mereka sedang tidak terlalu ramai, jadi Sehun bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya barang sebentar guna menghibur anaknya yang sedang bermuram durja merindukan ibunya yang entah dimana. Yang untungnya lagi, café mereka terdapat dua pekerja yang melamar beberapa hari lalu, jadi pekerjaan mereka ada yang membantu.

Sehun meletakkan cup ice creamnya didepan Ziyu, membuat anak itu menolehkan kepalanya karena mendengar bunyi benda yang bertabrakan dengan meja. Dan anak itu menemukan ayahnya yang duduk disampingnya dengan senyum sedih. Ia jadi tidak tega karena sudah berani marah dengan ayahnya.

"Itu ice cream buat Ziyu" Ucap Sehun masih dengan senyum yang tidak disukai Ziyu itu.

Mata Ziyu kembali berkaca-kaca kala ia masih saja melihat ayahnya yang memasang senyum demikian. Semakin merasa bersalah dirinya yang sudah sangat berani marah pada ayahnya seperti tadi.

_**BRUUK**_

"Appa maafkan Ziyu. Ziyu tidak bermaksud marah sama appa. Ziyu hanya—Ziyu hanya rindu dengan umma. Ziyu rindu, Ziyu rindu umma.." Ziyu langsung meraung didekapan ayahnya setelah dirinya yang menubruk tubuh Sehun dengan kencang. Memeluk tubuh sang ayah dengan erat, ia menangis disana. Meraung dengan nyaring, tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menyimpan kerinduan yang sangat dalam pada ibunya. Ia butuh pelampiasan karena tidak bertemu ibunya dengan menangis. Ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi se-cengeng ini. Yang ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini hanya ibu, ibu, ibu dan ibunya. Ia sudah mencoba melupakan kepergian ibunya terakhir kali saat tarik-tarikan dengan ayahnya waktu itu. Tapi tidak bisa, yang ada rasa rindunya itu semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Ia berharap dengan menangis keras rasa rindunya hilang. Namun lagi-lagi harapannya tidak bisa terwujudkan. Ia semakin meraung didada ayahnya saat kepalanya memutar kejadian saat-saat dimana ia tertawa, bercanda dan makan malam bersama-sama dengan keluarga yang lengkap.

"Appa.. Ziyu—hiks-umma.. Appa.. Hiks"

"S—Ssstt… S-sudahlah, Umma akan pulang. Ziyu hanya bersabar sedikit lagi ya" Sehun mendekap anaknya dengan erat. Sungguh hatinya bagai teriris belati yang bertagar. Sangat sakit. Dirinya juga sangat merindukan Luhan, tapi saat mendengar tangisan anaknya yang seperti ini. Sehun yakin bahwa Ziyu bahkan lebih dari dirinya yang merindukan Luhan.

"T-Tapi appa—"

"Sssstt.. Ziyu percaya sama appa kan?" Sehun bertanya, upaya meyakinkan anaknya bahwa Luhan akan pulang suatu saat nanti. Yang perlu mereka lakukan hanya bersabar dan berharap kalau Luhan benar-benar akan pulang. Ziyu mengangguk didekapan ayahnya. Mencoba percaya pada ucapan ayahnya kali ini dan berdoa suatu saat nanti ibunya akan pulang.

"Nah, sekarang Ziyu makan _ice cream_-nya. Lihatlah dia sudah hampir mencair" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya setelah dirinya sendiri menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Menarik _cup_ tadi dan menaruhnya tepat dihadapan Ziyu.

Ziyu tidak bergerak, hanya menatap _ice cream _nya dan sesekali menarik ingusnya yang naik turun dari hidungnya. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Tanya Sehun, Ziyu lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. "Mau appa suapi?" Dan kali ini Ziyu mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum, kali ini senyum tulus yang sangat membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan. Dan setelah itu Sehun menyuapi Ziyu yang disambut anak itu dengan baik walaupun wajahnya terlihat sembab dan bulu matanya yang basah akibat menangis tadi.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol yang melihat interaksi keduanya dari awal hanya bisa menahan sesak yang mendera di relung hatinya. Ikut merasakan betapa sakitnya dua orang yang disayanginya di sana. Mengabaikan pelanggan yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Permisi!?"

"O-Oh ya nyonya ada apa?" Jawabnya gelagapan setelah tersadar karena wanita itu meninggikan nadanya. Oke kita bisa tinggalkan kepala keluarga Park itu melayani pelanggannya.

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

"_LUHAN!"_

_Luhan menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya, dan dirinya menemukan lelaki berwajah manis dan juga mata sipit yang membola saat sudah berada dihadapannya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal—karena dia berlari kearah Luhan._

_Luhan mengyernyitkan keningnya, siapa lelaki ini?_

"_Luhan! Ya Tuhan aku menemukanmu. Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya orang itu cepat dengan memegang kedua bahunya seakan jika dilepaskan maka Luhan akan kabur._

"_Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu" Dapat Luhan lihat orang itu tersentak dengan pertanyaannya. Apa dirinya salah bicara?_

"_Kau tidak mengenalku Lu?" Tanya orang itu dan dibalas gelengan oleh dirinya. "Ya Tuhan Lu aku Baekhyun!" pekik orang itu yang mengaku namanya Baekhyun._

"_Baekhyun? Siapa?" Lagi-lagi orang itu—Baekhyun- tersentak dengan pertanyaannya._

"_Luhan, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Demi Tuhan Lu, kenapa kau seperti ini" Luhan sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan orang yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Apa maksudnya Luhan seperti ini. Dirinya memang seperti ini, dan dirinya tidak mengenali orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini._

"_Maaf sepertinya anda salah orang" Dan Luhan meninggalkan orang yang bernama Baekhyun itu dengan cepat. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berteriak memanggilnya berulang-ulang_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Haii.. Akhirnya bisa nulis I'm Sorry lagi setelah stuck berminggu-minggu sehabis uts karena habis uts Ovie dihadapkan dengan ulangan harian yang bejibun, belum lagi yang ada remedialnya. Ahaha curcol nih maaf.**

**Buat yang bingung atau yang nebak-nebak Sehun ada dua itu.. Ahaha.. Tunggu aja ya di chapter selanjutnya. Bisa jadi chapter depan klimaks dari permasalahnnya, wkwk.**

**Oya, Ovie sudah ingetin kalau gasuka ff ini gausah baca ya. Soalnya ada yang bilang ff ini sinetron banget dan memang iya, Ovie aja terinspirasi dari ftv waktu itu mamah yang nonton, Ovie Cuma sekilas-sekilas lihatnya dan jadilah ff ini.**

**Buat yang minta hunhan moment, iyaa nanti Ovie kasih kok. Tapi ini masih berjalan, masa iya Luhannya amnesia trus di ketemuin ama Sehun. Apa jadinya, wkwk.**

**Yang terakhir, ada yang bisa menebak itu apaan?**

**Dan Ovie sangat berterima kasih kepada:**

**Novey; kimyori95; ThehunLuhanieYehet; khalidasalsa; MinGyuTae00; Cindy Han; levy95; Arifaohse; ramyoon; meliarisky7; BigSehun'sjunior; wenny. widyasari50; msluhan87; ByunBaek814; emasnyasuho; junia. angel. 58; **AnggiChannieYL; omire; RT; tinywild; XiSeHan1220; Julia; **panypany; Gaemgyu402evilmaknae; DAN SELURUH SIDERSYANG SUDAH MEMBACA FF ABAL INI**

**Last but not least. Rnr babe?**

**p.s: Oya, FF ini perlu pergantian rated gak, mengingat adegan diatas ada anu anu nya. Walaupun gak detail.**

**p.s.s: Buat FF Just a Dream or Real, chapter selanjutnya Ovie akan bawain HunHan.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight KrisxLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Diruang makan yang sunyi itu terdapat dua orang berbeda usia sedang menikmati sarapannya. Sesekali yang kecil menatap yang lebih dewasa didepannya.

Ziyu—yang kecil- sekali lagi menatap ayahnya dalam diam. Membuat Sehun merasa jengah karena ia memang melihat Ziyu yang selalu memandangnya diam-diam.

"Ada apa Ziyu?" Tanya Sehun di sela-sela acara makan nya.

Ziyu memandang ayahnya takut-takut sebelum berbicara, "Um.. Kapan umma pulang?" Sehun sedikit tersentak saat Ziyu kembali bertanya demikian padahal mereka kemarin sudah berbicara baik-baik agar tidakembahas perihal ini lagi.

"Appa?"

"Habiskan makananmu Ziyu." Itu perintah mutlak, Ziyu tidak bisa membantah. Tapi keingin tahuannya tentang Luhan membuatnya tidak bisa menahan.

"Ziyu rindu umma. Kapan umma pulang" Ziyu berbicara sendiri namun siapa yang tidak mendengar jika diruangan itu hanya diisi dua orang. "Umma... Ziyu kangen"

"Ziyu, Appa tidak mengajarkan mu berbicara disaat sarapan." Ziyu bungkam di tempatnya dan hanya menatap kosong piringnya yang hampit kosong. "Cepat selesaikan dan kita berangkat"

Sehun bangkit dan menaruh piring kotornya di wastafel lalu berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil mantel beserta tas sekolah Ziyu. Meninggalkan anaknya yang hanya berdiam diri namun tak lama setetes _liquid_ bening mengaliri pipinya yang mulus.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama, ia segera menghapusnya dan melahap sisa sarapannya. Ditemani isakan kecil di antara kunyahannya dan air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang. Menerawang tentang mimpinya tadi.

_Siapa Baekhyun?_

Kenapa orang itu seperti mengenalinya? Orang yang bernama Baekhyun itu juga terlihat senang sekali saat bertemu dengannya. Apa mereka kenal dimasa lalu? Atau—Baekhyun itu temannya?

"Kau tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa selain aku sayang"

Itu kalimat Sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Luhan agak tidak percaya sebenarnya dengan ucapan Sehun itu. Masa iya dirinya sama sekali tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa. Bahkan teman sekalipun, apa tidak ada?

Luhan masih memandang langit-langit kamarnya bersama Sehun. Kenapa ia baru berpikir kalau kamar ini terlalu gelap dengan warna abu-abu serta merah.

_"Lu, bagaimana kalau kita cat kamarnya dengan warna biru dan kuning"_

"_Agh_.." Luhan memegangi kepalanya dengan gambaran seseorang yang tengah berbicara bersamanya. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut tiba-tiba.

_"Padahal aku lebih menyukai kuning dan hijau sih. Tapi biru dan kuning perpaduan yang lebih menarik Sehuniie"_

"Sshh Ya Tuhan" Luhan meringis dengan mata yang terpejam dan badan yang meringkuk.

Dan setelah itu sakitnya langsung hilang, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih meringkuk dan mata yang sedikit basah—efek rasa sakit dikepalanya hingga mengeluarkan _liquid_ beningnya.

Setelah mampu menguasai dirinya, Luhan memutar tubuhnya hingga berbalik kearah sang suami yang masih terlelap dengan damai. Wajah tenang di permukaannya yang tegas. Mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia kembali teringat dengan bayang-bayang wajah _Sehuniie_ yang ada di pikirannya.

Wajahnya berbeda, yang ada disampingnya ini lebih pada wajah orang barat dan tegasnya berbeda dengan wajah Sehuniie yang ada di otak kecilnya. Sehuniie yang ini memiliki bahu yang sangat lebar dan tegap. Yang ada dipikirannya tadi hanya memiliki bahu yang lebih kecil dari yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Wajah yang ada dipikirannya itu juga memiliki dagu lebih lancip dari yang ini walau Luhan mengingatnya samar-samar. Tapi sungguh, mereka berbeda.

Luhan tersentak saat pipinya merasakan sentuhan yang dingin. Itu jemari Sehun yang ada di pipinya—dingin akibat suhu pendingin ruangan. "Tatapanmu kosong. Ada apa?" Luhan memandang Sehun tepat dimaniknya. Ada perbedaan juga dengan manik yang ada dipikirannya tadi.

_"Kau melamun sayang. Apa yang kau pikirkan hm?"_ Luhan menutup matanya rapat saat bayangan orang yang sama seperti sebelumnya menghantui otaknya.

"Luhan, ada apa?" Sehun menangkupkan telapaknya pada pipi Luhan. Membuat yang mungil tersentak kembali lalu dengan tiba-tiba Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Sehun yang memandangnya bingung. Ia hanya bingung dengan semua ini dan ia butuh menyendiri untuk memikirkannya.

"Lu..."

"Maaf, aku ingin mandi Sehuniie" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang hendak melingkar di pinggangnya, lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berangkat dulu" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan setelah berpamitan, Luhan mencengkram kemeja depan bagian bawah Sehun dengan erat. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lembut dengan usapan diberikannya pada pipi licin Luhan.

"Umm.. Aku ingin bertanya" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, entah kenapa dirinya merasa takut.

"Tanyakan saja sayangku"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut. Matanya melirik kearah kanan dan bergerak tak tentu arah, "Umm... Apa aku berteman dengan lelaki yang bernama Baekhyun?" Ucap Luhan takut-takut. Pegangan Luhan pada kemeja Sehun membuat ia dapat merasakan kalau tubuh suaminya ini menegang walau sebentar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. "Kau disini tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain aku sayang. Kau percaya aku kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin berangkat" Sehun menyempatkan mengecup kening Luhan lagi sebelum berkata "Hati-hati dirumah" Lalu menjalankan mobilnya hingga hilang dari pandangan Luhan.

Setelah mendapat bayangan tiba-tiba saat ia bangun tidur tadi. Ia seperti tidak mempercayai Sehun lagi. Ia merasa dibodohi, ia, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Yang pasti ia harus mendapatkan informasi terlebih dahulu melalui orang yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaian Sehun. Ia yakin kalau Sehun menyimpan ponselnya disana. Karena Sehun berkata ia tidak membutuhkan itu, saat Luhan bertanya kenapa ia tidak memakai ponsel.

Luhan memekik tertahan saat menemukan kotak berwarna putih itu dan membukanya dengan segera. Memeriksa kalau-kalau ada yang kurang. Dan ternyata ponselnya masih seperti semula, _sim card_ nya juga masih tersimpan apik. Luhan mensyukuri itu dalam hati. Kemudian ia menyalakan ponselnya dan langsung mendapati ratusan pesan untuknya, yang terakhir kali dikirimkan seminggu yang lalu.

Oleh kontak yang bernama—

"Baekkie?" Cicitnya. Ia langsung men _dial_ nomor yang mengiriminya pesan itu. Baru beberapa nada sambung terdengar, Luhan mengetahui kalau orang yang bernama Baekkie itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Haloo.." Suara serak yang terdengar, Luhan meyakini kalau orang ini belum bangun jika ia tidak meneleponnya.

"Ummh.. Maaf mengganggu, ini siapa ya?" Tunggu, dia yang menelepon kenapa dirinya yang bertanya demikian? Oh mulut bodoh, Luhan merutuki itu dalam hati.

"Eo? Kau yang siapa. Kenapa malah bertanya padaku" Orang itu masih menjawab dengan nada setengah sadarnya, namun dapat menangkap apa yang diucapkannya, buktinya ia malah balas bertanya pada Luhan.

"Oke maafkan aku.. Aku Luhan, apa kau mengetahui suatu hal tentangku?" Luhan menunggu dengan gugup.

"Ooh Luhan ya, kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku. Kau itu kan—" Luhan mengernyit saat orang itu menghentikan ucapannya sebelum—

"LUHAN!?" —sebelum orang itu berteriak dengan membahana nya. Membuatnya harus menjauhkan ponselnya pada telinganya. "Luhan kau kah itu!? Ya Tuhan kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang Lu! Kau kemana saja! Astaga Lu kau dimana!?" rentetan pertanyaan dengan suara maksimal itu membuat kepala Luhan berdenyut seketika. Suara orang ini sedikit mirip yang ada pada mimpinya.

Tunggu, _apa?_

"Apa kau Baekhyun?"

"Ya aku Baekhyun! Astaga Lu kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau lupa heh?" Oh, seandainya Baekhyun tahu kalau Luhan mengalami amnesia.

"Maaf, tapi kata suamiku aku mengalami amnesia" Luhan kembali merasakan hening pada telinganya. Padahal diseberang sana Baekhyun sedang menahan napasnya karena terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luhan.

"A-amnesia?" Luhan tidak menjawab karena ia merasa tidak perlu untuk mengulangi ucapannya. "Kau amnesia!? Astaga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Lu!?" Luhan jadi bingung sendiri harus menjawab bagaimana karena ia juga tidak terlalu ingat, dan sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Dan tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan kalimat; 'Maaf tapi kata suamiku aku mengalami amnesia'?" Luhan dapat mendengar kalau nada itu menunjukkan kebingungan yang mendalam.

"Kata suamiku memang seperti itu. Aku mengalami amnesia"

"Siapa suami yang kau maksud?"

"Oh Sehun"

Andai Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun diseberang sana sudah membulatkan matanya yang sipit. Namun setelahnya Baekhyun berpikir. _Siapa Sehun yang dimaksud Luhan._

"Apa maksudmu Sehun? Hey, Sehun saja dirumah bersama Ziyu dan mereka berdua uring-uringan karena kau yang pergi dari mereka" Baekhyun sedikir menaikkan nadanya. Heran dengan Luhan.

"Ziyu?"

"Jangan bilang kau juga melupakan anakmu. Lu, dia darah dagingmu astaga!" Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar itu, dirinya mempunyai anak?

Yaampun ini membingungkan bagi Luhan. Kenapa orang yang bernama Baekhyun ini membuat kepalanya terasa sakit saja. "Kau bohong, aku tidak mempunyai anak. Sehun bahkan sedang bekerja sekarang"

"Aku tidak bohong Lu! Sehun tidak bekerja! Dia membuka sebuah kedai di pinggir pantai bersama suamiku! Lu jangan bilang—" Luhan masih dengan menahan kepalanya yang mau pecah, berusaha mendengarkan Baekhyun yang kalimatnya terputus. "...jangan bilang kalau Kris menyamar sebagai Sehun" Apa lagi ini. Kepala Luhan semakin sakit saja. _Siapa Kris?_

"Baek jangan berbohong padaku. Dan siapa lagi Kris itu!" Luhan mencengkram kepalanya dengan tangan yang tidak memegangi ponsel.

"Kau tidak ingat Kris?" Luhan menggeleng yang sudah pasti Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. "Kris, selingkuhanmu. Berdarah Chinna-Canada. Orang yang terobsesi padamu!" Luhan membulatkan matanya. Oh kenapa semuanya terasa rumit sekali. Dan apa itu tadi? Selingkuhan?

"Selingkuhan?"

"Iya, apa kau tidak ingat juga? Kau dahulu berselingkuh dengannya karena kau merasa kesepian dan butuh ditemani karena Sehun yang sibuk dengan perusahaan kecilnya. Dan ujung-ujungnya perusahaan milik suamimu itu bangkrut juga. Ditambah dengan kau yang berselingkuh, kau tahu betapa terpuruknya Sehun?" Luhan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Apa dirinya sebejat itu dimasa lalu?

"Lu, kusarankan untuk kabur dari situ secepatnya dan hubungi aku lagi jika kau membutuhkan bantuan." Lalu sambungan terputus secara sepihak. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah tidak percayanya dengan cerita yang diutarakan Baekhyun.

_Sehun?_

_Kris?_

_Ziyu?_

**BRUKK**

Lalu Luhan pingsan di kasurnya karena merasakan sakit yang teramat pada kepalanya.

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

"Ziyu, sayang ayo makan malam. Apa buatkan pasta untukmu!" Sehun sedikit berteriak dari arah dapur, memanggil Ziyu untuk segera keluar kamarnya sembari kembali menyusun gelas yang akan digunakan Ziyu dan juga dirinya.

Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah dengan dirinya yang sangat keterlaluan terhadap anak itu tadi pagi. Ia tahu betapa rindunya Ziyu terhadap ibunya, begitupun dirinya. Tapi mengingat keberadaan Luhan yang seakan ditelan bumi membuat Sehun harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Ia juga harus melatih dirinya sendiri untuk tidak selalu memikirkan Luhan, dan lebih focus kepada Ziyu yang sekarang. Menjaga anaknya hingga tumbuh dewasa, dan menjadi sosok yang bertanggung jawab untuk keluarganya kelak. Bukan bermaksud menyindir Luhan, tapi Ziyu sudah seharusnya seperti itu nanti.

Setelah Sehun selesai pada pekerjaannya—menyiapkan makan malam dan melamunnya—Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya karena tidak mendapati balasan dari anaknya.

"Ziyu!" Sehun memanggil sekali lagi dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Perasaan Sehun menjadi tidak enak, dengan segera ia melesat menuju kamar Ziyu. Mendekati pintu kamar Ziyu yang sedikit terbuka, Sehun samar-samar mendengar suara isakan dan juga lirihan kecil.

"Ziyu rindu umma. Umma kapan pulang," Sehun mendengar suara Ziyu berucap demikian diselingi dengan isakannya. "Ziyu dan appa menunggu umma disini, Ziyu sayang umma—_hix_" Hati Sehun terasa diiris saat melihat anaknya—yang duduk dipinggir ranjang dan membelakanginya- menangis seperti itu.

"Umma, jika urusannya sudah selesai, cepatlah pulang. Umma makan yang banyak, umma jaga kesehatan, dan, umma cepat pulang" Ziyu menjeda kalimatnya karena menarik nafas panjang. Sehun tersentuh dengan doa Ziyu, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, doa Ziyu itu-itu saja yang menginginkan ibunya cepat pulang. "Tuhan, jaga umma dimanapun dia berada, Ziyu-_hix_-disini menyayangi umma," Ziyu—yang ternyata tengah berdoa itu— kembali mengeluarkan isakannya, membuat Sehun merasakan matanya yang memanas dan pandangannya berair.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ziyu, Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan perlahan. "Tuhan Ziyu mohon untuk menjaga umma dengan baik, sampaikan salam Ziyu untuk umma. Umma, Ziyu sayang umma" Kembali terdengar Ziyu yang menarik nafas lalu setelahnya dikeluarkannya. "Sudah dulu ya, Ziyu dipanggil appa. Umma, Ziyu sayang umma" Ziyu menutup doanya lalu menghapus air matanya yang membanjuru wajahnya dengan ujung baju yang dikenakannya. Dan berbalik untuk menghampiri Sehun yang memanggilnya sedari tadi, namun batal kala manik kecilnya menangkap siluet sang ayah yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini, dengan mata yang memerah.

Dan Ziyu yang perasaannya masih dilingkupi kesedihan langsung menerjang tubuh tegap ayahnya lalu kembali menangis di dada bidang ayahnya tersebut. "Appa.. Appa Ziyu hix! Ziyu tidak bisa hix! Ziyu tidak bisa tidak memikirkan umma.. Ziyu hix Ziyu…"

"S-sstt sudahlah, appa mengerti dan Ziyu sudah baik mau berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk umma. Kita doakan saja agar umma cepat pulang oke?" Sehun mengelus punggung bergetar Ziyu dengan penuh perasaan. Dirinya juga tengah menangis saat ini. "Sekarang ayo kita makan, appa sudah siapkan pasta untuk Ziyu" Sehun melepas pelukannya, menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya dari manik yang mewarisi Luhan itu melalui pipinya. Sehun mengecup kelopak matanya yang basah. "Ayo." Ziyu hanya bisa mengangguk lalu memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat. Meminta ayahnya itu untuk menggendongnya secara tidak langsung. Sehun sendiri tentu senang-senang saja.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Sehun mendudukkan Ziyu disebelahnya. Kembali menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa menggunakan _tissue_ yang ada dimeja makan. "Nah, Ziyu makan yang banyak oke?" Sehun memberikan seporsi pasta untuk Ziyu. Lalu mereka makan dengan hening, bukan hening canggung ataupun apa, ini hening menunjukkan mereka yang menikmati makan malamnya.

Tak lama, ponsel Sehun bergetar di atas meja dan layarnya menunjukkan nama Baekhyun disana, tumben sekali Baekhyun meneleponnya malam-malam pikirnya.

"Ya, ada apa Hyung?"

"…"

"Aku sedang makan bersama Ziyu, kenapa?"

"…"

UHUK!

"A-apa maksudmu Luhan meneleponmu tadi pagi?" Sehun dapat melihat Ziyu yang menoleh kearahnya dengan antusias saat mendengar nama Luhan.

"…"

"A-amnesia?" Sehun mematung ditempatnya, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan. Apa maksudnya istrinya sudah mengalami amnesia? Tidak, tidak mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Ahaha.. Haii.. Ovie update lagi Alhamdulillah.. Fast update gak sih ini? /ENGGAK/ ahaha maaf maaf deh, Ovie udah berusaha buat fast up, tapi tetep gak bisa karena masha Allah, tugas sangat banyak yaampunn.. Ini update pas libur kkk~**

**Hayo hayo, yang nebak Sehun sama Luhan itu Kris.. Ternyata bener duhh.. ahaha.. Yang merasa Luhan kek haus belaian, ahh maafkan.. Ovie gak bermaksud begitu..**

**Gini,, gini.. Luhan kan mengira Sehun yang sama dia itu real Sehun, dan Sehun kan suaminya, jadi dia berhak dong buat ngemut dagu Sehun yang sama dia—yang ternyata Kris. Bukan berarti dia haus belaian ya, dan jika enggak tahu, sebelum itu mereka making love, sedangkan Luhan punya rahim. Nah gimana ceritanya tuh? Hayoooooooo… Ahaha..**

**Ada juga yang nanya, "nyonya itu siapa?" Ehehe,, itu gak ada ngaruh kok ching, itu Cuma pelanggan di café nya ChanHun, wkwk.**

**Satu lagi, buat yang udah gasuka sama ff ini mending gausah baca deh ya. Ovie Cuma nerima ama yang mau baca ehehe.. Tenang aja, lagian ff ini mau tamat kok.**

**Okedeh, semoga pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab semua di chap ini dan juga penjelasan dari Ovie. Maaf kalau ff nya semakin ngawur.**

**Big Thanks To:**

**ThehunLuhanieYehet; Novey; ericomizaki13; wijayanti628; Arifaohse; khalidasalsa; fera95; msluhan87; ByunBaek614; luluhunhun; ramyoon; meliarizky7; panypany; BigSehun'sjunior; nisaramaidah28; junia. angel. 58; emasnyasuho; Yuta CBKSHH; **catty; AnggiChannieYL; Baby Lu; **Dzakiyah 570; wenny. widyasari50; andrian. stevano; BESERTA SIDERS SEKALIAN**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: Ovieee**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight KrisxLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Sedari tadi Chanyeol memang sudah bangun karena mendengar Baekhyun yang bicaranya _gak_ _nyante_. Jadi ia hanya mendengarkan dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca karena istri cantiknya itu menyebut-nyebut nama Luhan. Dan dahi Chanyeol semakin berkerut kala melihat istrinya menoleh dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ada ap—"

**BRUKK**

"_Hiks_" Refleks, Chanyeol balas memeluk istrinya sembari mengusap2 kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Coba ceritakan" Untungnya Chanyeol tidak gegabah. Ia berusaha bersikap dewasa dengan bertanya pelan pada Baekhyun.

"L-Luhan Yeol"

"Ya, ada apa dengan Luhan" Sebenarnya, jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat sekarang karena mendengar nama Luhan yang disebutkan istrinya sembari menangis. Pertanda buruk 'kah?

"Dia bilang, dia a-amnesia" Usapan Chanyeol dikepala Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun sendiri mendongakkan kepalanya guna memandang wajah suaminya. "A-aku yakin dia sedang bersama Kris, Yeol. Kris menyamar dan mengatakan kalau dirinya itu Sehun dihadapan Luhan yang amnesia" Air mata Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengalir seiring ia menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

"K-kita harus bagaimana Yeol.." Baekhyun kembali bersuara kala tak mendapat jawaban dari suaminya.

"Yeol?"

Chanyeol gelagapan. "A-aku tidak tahu, apa kita harus mengatakannya pada Sehun?" Lantas Baekhyun menggeleng didekapan suami tampannya.

"Kurasa jangan dulu, aku tidak mau Sehun teguncang lagi dengan mendengar kabar ini, terlebih Ziyu. A-aku kasihan pada anak itu Yeol" Baekhyun kembali terisak saat ingat Ziyu yang sekarang lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk istrinya erat sembari mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya yang berembun.

"Kalau begitu kita pantau kabar Luhan terlebih dahulu" Dan Baekhyun mengangguk disana, didekapan Chanyeol yang hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasakan kepalanya yang sakit, sangat. Dan juga usapan pada pipinya membuat dirinya tersadar, ia belummembuka mata karena masih menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Namun,usapan serta bisikan lirih itu terus saja menyapu inderanya yang mau tak mau ia harus membuka mata.

"Enngh.." Tanpa sadar dirinya melenguh karena kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut kala ia berusaha membuka mata membuat Luhan merasakan pergerakan di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah sadar" Oh, suara berat ini. Luhan tahu suara siapa. "Lu, aku Sehun, kau masih mengingat itu kan?" Luhan hanya menatap orang itu dalam diam, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap wajah yang terlihat panik itu. "Kau tak—"

"Aku tidak apa sayang" Dan Luhan melihat Sehun yang menghela napas, lalu ia tersenyum. "Sehun?"

"Ya.."

"Aku ingin bertanya," Luhan menurunkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun yang ada di pipinya.

"Tanyakan saja" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun sebentar sebelumia kembali menatap wajah _suaminya._

"Apa aku boleh keluar besok? Um.. kau tahu, dirumah aku mati bosan, aku juga butuh hiburan ke mall mungkin" Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, melainkan mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain, "Ya.." Luhan memastikan dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sehun,

"Baiklah, tapi Cuma dua jam mengerti?"

"Oke, terimakasih suamiku" Luhan tersenyum dengan dibalas smirk andalan suaminya membuat Luhan seketika menghilangkan senyumannya. Oh, pasti suaminya meminta sesuatu. Dengan perlahan Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang suami dengan indah. Dan dengan perlahan pula Luhan menarik kepala Sehun untuk menunduk daan seketika sepasang bibir beda volume tersebut menyatu dengan rapat. Menyisakan gumaman dan napas yang tidak teratur, dengan inisiatifnya Luhan melepaskan tautannya karena merasa napasnya memendek.

"Kau milikku Lu"

"Ya, aku milikmu" Lalu Luhan memeluk suaminya dengan erat, merasa kantuk menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba dan tak lama Luhan dijemput oleh alam bawah sadarnya.

.

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

"Hai jagoan appa" Ziyu menoleh saat ayahnya dengan tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya, dan dengan tergesa menyimpan sesuatu dibawah buku-buku pelajarannya, membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung. Penasaran dengan apa yang tengah Ziyu sembunyikan, tapi—ah sudahlah, yang penting Ziyu tidak menyimpan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Mengerjakan tugas dari guru?" Sehun kembali menyapa anaknya dengan sebuah pertanyaan wajib dari seorang kepala keluarga kepada anaknya. Ziyu mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun—mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sulit?" Dan kali ini Ziyu menggeleng, Sehun tersenyum. "Pelajaran apa?" Lagi, Sehun tetap bertanya pada anak yang paling disayangnya ini. Karena demi apapun, akhir-akhir ini dirinya jarang—bahkan hampir tidak pernah- mendengar suara lucu anaknya. Suaranya yang sering merengek, meminta, tertawa, bertanya tentang yang ingin ia ketahui, bahkan bertanya keberadaan ibunya saja ia sudah hampir tidak pernah mempertanyakannya. Memang Sehun yang meminta jangan bertanya apapun tentang Luhan lagi, tapi bukan ini juga yang dimaksud Sehun—Ziyu dengan kebisuannya- bukan seperti ini.

"Menghitung appa" Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca kala mendengar suara—yang bahkan sangat kecil- itu lagi. Sudah lama sekali, ia tidak mendengarnya. Ia sibuk dengan café yang dikelolanya dengan Chanyeol, membuat ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan anaknya karena Ziyu dirumah Chanyeol sementara ia di café. Dirumahpun, Ziyu pasti langsung mengurung diri didalam kamarnya, Sehun yang merasa Ziyu kelelahanpun hanya membiarkannya beristirahat. Namun setelah dirinya pikir-pikir, tidak mungkin Ziyu seperti itu, apalagi setelah pengakuan Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau Ziyu berbicara seperlunya saja bahkan ketika bersama anak kembarnya. "Tapi Ziyu—" Ziyu menghentikan kalimatnya kala ia menoleh kearah ayahnya. Niat hati ingin bertanya pada ayahnya tentang materi yang ia tidak mengerti, tapi tertahan ketika melihat ayahnya yang menitikkan air matanya dengan deras. Apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya? "Appa?"

**GREBB**

Mata Ziyu terbelalak kala merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba dari ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya seperti ini, apa ayahnya sedang sakit, apa ayahnya sedang kelelahan, apa ayahnya—apa ayahnya sedang memikirkan ibunya. Ziyu tidak tahu.

"Maaf, maafkan appa Ziyu" Ziyu hanya diam kala mendengar kalimat pertama ayahnya pasca menangis. Diam, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang hendak dilanjutkan ayahnya.

"Maafkan appa yang selama ini tidak memperhatikan Ziyu, iya appa yang menyuruh Ziyu untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa tentang umma. Tapi bukan ini yang appa mau nak, bukan Ziyu yang diam, bukan Ziyu yang hanya bicara satu dua patah kata. Bukan Ziyu yang tanpa senyum, tanpa tawa dan juga candaannya. Bukan nak, bukan.." Dan Ziyu paham arah pembicaraan ini, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan ayahnya.

"Maafkan appa Ziyu maafkan appa" Dengan penuh perasaan, Ziyu mengusap punggung ayahnya dengan lembut, untuk kali ini ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Air matanya terlalu kering untuk menangis lagi setelah setiap malam menjelang tidur dirinya menangis dengan hebat, setiap hari. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, memandang anaknya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan polosnya. Seakan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau malah menyimpan segala macam emosinya didalam sana. Membuat hati Sehun kembali berdenyut melihat anaknya yang seperti ini.

"Maafkan appa" Telapak Sehun yang besar menangkup wajah mungil anaknya, mengusapnya dengan sayang dengan dirinya yang beruraian air mata.

"Appa jangan minta maaf terus, appa tidak salah" Jemari Ziyu yang kecil tergerak untuk mengusap lelehan air mata sang ayah. Bukannya berhenti, air mata ayahnya malah semakin deras mengaliri pipi orang yang sudah memberikannya penuh kasih sayang selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Maafkan appa, sungguh maafkan appa nak" Sehun memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Ziyu, mencium keningnya bertubi-tubi. Ziyu senditi tersenyum samar disela kegiatan ayahnya itu. Ia cukup senang ayahnya yang kembali perhatian padanya setelah seminggu ia tidak pernah berbicara pada ayahnya.

Sungguh, Ziyu ingin sekali kembali merasakan pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi untuk kali ini, Ziyu mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan ibunya. Bukan karena ia sudah tidak sayang, bukan. Justru ia tidak ingin kembali ke masa-masa terpuruknya tanpa ibu. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya seperti ini lagi dilain waktu. Ziyu tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya menangis kembali.

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

"Hati-hati dijalan!" Setelah mengucapkan itu dan sang suami hilang dari pandangannya. Si cantik itu berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya seperti orang kesetanan langsung men-_dial_ nomor telepon yang ia hubungi kemarin.

"Halo?"

"Halo Baek.."

"Oh Lu, ada apa?" Luhan dapat menangkap nada bicara Baekhyun yang terdengar bersemangat.

"Bisakah kau sekarang datang ke Light café?" Luhan bertanya dengan cepat, nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu entah kenapa.

"Oh baiklah aku segera kesana"

"Terima kasih Baek, aku tunggu" Dan dengam itu sambungan terputus. Meninggalkan Luhan yang hendak menangis, ia akan segera mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Luhan bangkit dan bersiap-siap menuju tempatnya janjian dengan Baekhyun. Setelah siap ia segera menuju cafe menggunakan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Dengan tak sabar, ia segera membayar taksinya dan keluar terburu-buru. Ia duduk dekat pintu masuk agar Baekhyun dapat mencarinya dengan mudah. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tentu tahu wajahnya kan.

"Luhan" Lamunan Luhan buyar saat seseorang memanggilnya, segera ia angkat kepalanya dan mendapati wajah lelaki dengan paras yang cantik dan juga tubuh yang mungil didepannya.

"Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya memastikan apa orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah Baekhyun yang tadi di hubunginya.

"Ya Tuhan Lu, kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Luhan dan nenggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Lu" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tak sabaran. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Maka dengan itu ia menggeleng dengan lemah dan matanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi buram saat mendengar isakan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Lu, Ziyu..." Luhan mendengarkan dengan memasang kupingnya sebaik mungkin. Menunggu Baekhyun bercerita tentang kehidupannya. "Ziyu sekarang jadi pendiam setelah kau tidak pernah pulang. Lu, bisakah kau ikut denganku? Suami dan anakmu kasihan Lu, aku.. a-aku tidak tega melihatnya. Ikutlah denganku dan tinggalkan Kris" Luhan meneteskan air matanya, sedikit demi sedikit ia mengingat potongan memori ia bersama anak yang paling disayangnya dan juga suami yang paling di cintainya.

"A-apakah benar yang bersamaku itu bukan Sehun yang asli?" Luhan bertanya dengan terputus-putus akibat menahan tangis.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi apa kau membawa foto orangnya? Siapa tahu aku salah tebak" Dan dengan itu Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mengobrak-abrik gallery nya untuk menemukan selca nya dengan sang suami.

"Hanya ini" Luhan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan keterkejutan, ia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"A-apa kau.. K-kau bercinta dengannya?" Luhan mengalirkan cairan beningnya dengan deras. Merasa kesal pada dirinya yang dengan mudahnya terperangkap dengan orang yang bukan suaminya.

"Saat itu aku masih belum tahu dia yang sebenarnya" Luhan meraung, ia bingung. "Aku kira dia benar-benar suamiku. Tapi ternyata" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ribut, membuat Baekhyun memeluknya demgan erat.

"Berdoa saja tidak ada yang terjadi ke depannya"

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan" Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Mengabaikan tatapan beberapa pengunjung yang menatap mereka aneh.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Luhan. "Kusarankan, kau ikut denganku" Luhan menggeleng,

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia selalu menggunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkanku" Benar juga, Baekhyun berpikir keras. Ia menghapus air matanya yang menetes setelah mendapatkan cara yang-mungkin- akan bekerja.

"Kau setelah ini bersikaplah seperti biasa. Carilah beberapa bukti yang mungkin bisa membela dirimu nanti. Aku membantumu dengan menghubungi polisi dan juga rumah sakit jiwa." Luhan menautkan alisnya disela-sela nafasnya yang masih sesegukan.

"Kenapa rumah sakit jiwa?" Tanyanya.

"Karena kupikir Kris sudah dikategorikan gila. Ia begitu kuat ingin memilikimu sampai-sampai dia rela menyamar jadi Sehun hanya demi memilikimu" Kali ini Luhan hanya diam. Tak tahu apakah ia rela jika suaminya masuk penjara atau masuk panti rehabilitas kejiwaan.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Lalu, aku akan menelepon polisi untuk membantumu" Luhan masih diam tak bergeming dengan semua penuturan Baekhyun. Ia memikirkan lain hal sekarang.

"Aku pergi du— Ya Lu?" Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri menatap Luhan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Ziyu, apa aku harus bertemu dengannya?" Kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Memaklumi sifat ke-ibuan yang Luhan miliki. Mungkin ia merindukannya.

"Itu keputusanmu Lu. Aku bisa memberitahu alamat rumahmu" Baekhyun kembali duduk dan menuliskan sesuatu di note nya, lalu merobeknya untuk diberikannya pada Luhan. Alamat rumahnya, rumah hangatnya bersama keluarga kecil bahagianya. "Hari ini cafe kami sedang libur, kalau kau ingin kerumahmu. Kemungkinan besar Sehun ada dirumah setelah Ziyu pulang sekolah pukul dua siang. Aku harus pulang karena anakku menunggu dirumah bersama suamiku" Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun pamit untuk pulang dan Luhan memandang kertas yang bertuliskan alamat rumahnya. Apakah ini rumahnya? Rumah hangat yang selalu dihiasi tawa anak tunggalnya? Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu suda dan duka keluarga mereka dulu. Luhan tersenyum sembari meneteskan air matanya kala dapat mengingat suara tawa anaknya yang terbahak. Ia ingin bertemu dengan anaknya. Ya, sekarang, selagi masih ada waktu empat-puluh-lima-menit untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar.

Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan keluar café setelah membayar minumannya bersama Baekhyun tadi. Luhan menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat, ia menunjukkan kertas yang diberikan Baekhyun kepada si supir yang langsung diangguki oleh supir itu.

"Lebih cepat pak" Pintanya saat ia merasa perjalanan sangat lambat. Sang supir menggangguk lalu menambah kecepatannya. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Beberapa menit lagi ia bertemu dengan kedua belahan jiwanya yang sebenarnya. Luhan gugup, membayangkan reaksi kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu seperti apa. Jika bahagia ya Luhan senang, jika tidak ya Luhan bias apa. Hadapi saja dulu.

"Sudah sampai tuan" Luhan berdeham.

"Bapak bias tunggu saya sebentar kan. Saya cuma mampir sebentar,"

"Oh, baiklah tuan" Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih lantas turun dari taksi. Memandang haru pada rumah yang dibangunnya bersama Sehun. Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama, yang matanya langsung tertuju pada mobil merah Sehun. Ia tersenyum, berarti mereka sudah dirumah. Luhan memandang pintu mahoni yang cuma terdapat beberapa ukiran itu, tidak terlalu mencolok dan tidak menarik perhatian. Tapi Luhan tahu kalau itu adalah permintaannya yang meminta Sehun agar tidak terlalu banyak menaruh ukiran di pintu karena jika iya maka akan terlihat norak. Ia terkekeh lalu menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya sudah berada tepat didepan pintu itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu dengan warna coklat mengkilap tersebut. Ia menarik nafas dan…

_**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**_

Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar teriakan orang dewasa yang mengatakan 'Siapa Ziyu' dengan nyaring. Tidak terlalu berat dan terkesan cempreng ketika berteriak. Senyumannya tidak luntur sama sekali saat membayangkan betapa tampannya kedua orang yang sangat disayangnya ini sampai seorang bocah yang membukakan pintu untuknya itu tengah membulatkan matanya sembari menangis dengan menutup kedua mulutnya saat mengetahui siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"U-umma…" lirihnya sedikit terisak. Dan Luhan merasakan jantungnya yang diremas kala melihat tatapan dari bocah yang ia tebak adalah Ziyu itu.

"Ziyu…"

"Sayang, siapa yang—" Dan dada Luhan kembali terasa diremas kala melihat sosok lelaki dewasa yang juga menatapnya sama dengan yang dilakukan Ziyu tadi, hanya bedanya lelaki ini tidak menangis dan malah terlihat mengatur ekspresinya sendiri untuk tidak sama sekali ber-ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakit, itu yang pertama kali Luhan rasakan saat mendengar nada dingin itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Huwaa.. Maafkan Ovie yang ngaretnya minta ampun untuk cerita ini, sumpah Ovie gatau harus nulis apalagi, Ovie sibuk banget sampai-sampai ga sempet buat buka laptop atau computer. Jadinya Cuma ngetik di hape lalu di editnya di laptop, tapi itu juga kurang ngehh kalo ngetik di hape. Jadi, baru hari ini bias buka laptop, (biasanya juga buka sih, tapi laptopnya dipake main sama adek, Ovie nya juga main sampai-sampai lupa kalau banyak hutang sama kalian T.T)**

**Oya, gimana sama chapter ini? Memuaskan/? Maaf ya kalau pendek juga,, huwaa banyak banget ya kurangnya sama ff ini.. Ovie gatau lagi mau panjanginnya kek gmna.. Oya(lagi) Pada banyak yang complain Luhan hamil anak Kris ya. Bhak, maapin Ovie yang nistain Luhan sampai segitunya yaaa.. haha..**

**Ovie Cuma mau ngasih tau, kalau chapter depan udah tamat untuk ff yang super abal dan gaje ini. Ovie gatau mau nulis apalagi buat kalian, mungkin maaf aja enggak cukup buat kalian yang nunggu ff ini entah berapa bulan lamanya (emang ada yang nunggu ff lu Vie?) Iya, iyaaa maafin Oviee..**

**Big Thanks To:**

** ; Arifaohse; tiehanhun9094; wijayanti628; Lovesehunluhanforever; meliarisky7; ramyoon; msluhan87; junia. angel. 58; BigSehun'sjunior; tinywild; wenny. widyasari50; ByunBaek614; khalidasalsa; **ParkNada; Elisye Sihombing; fx; **Cheonsa Kim; **raras94; **PARA GUEST DAN SIDERS SEKALIAN. TANPA ADANYA KALIAN, FF INI GAK SAMPE SEPANJANG ANU SEHUN/?**

**Oke, review juseyo~**

**.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	13. Chapter 13 End

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Author: Ovieee**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Oh Ziyu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Pair: SeHunxLuHan; Slight KrisxLuhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sad; Romance; Drama; Family**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik Ovie '-'**

**Warning! Yaoi; BL; Shounen-Ai; dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, seorang wirausaha dibidang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terkenal namun masih dapat mencukupi kehidupan mereka bersama Ziyu-anak mereka. Dan setelah usaha Sehun hampir bangkrut. Dimulailah Luhan yang bertingkah./"Umma. Jangan pergi"/"Luhan hentikan ini!"/"Aku muak dengan kalian!"/"UMMA! Hiks"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Terlihat siluet lelaki kurus yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya juga anaknya. Tidak memasak, hanya beli di pinggir jalan tadi karena anaknya itu yang meminta. Mengingatnya membuat lelaki itu sedikit tersenyum karena anaknya kembali bertingkah manja. Sehun, lelaki itu mondar mandir dari konter ke meja makan. Terus seperti itu sampai semua makanan sudah tersaji di meja. Ia tinggal membuatkan es jeruk untuk Ziyu, karena anak itu sangat jatuh cinta pada jeruk. Sehun kembali tersenyum mengingat anaknya yang berubah menjadi maniak saat melihat jeruk.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Sehun mengernyit, tak biasanya ada yang bertamu di jam seperti ini. Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin karena anak itu pasti akan langsung menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa yang bertamu Ziyu" Sehun berteriak, oh sungguh ini bukan dirinya sekali. Jika bukan karena jeruk-jeruk ini sudah pasti Sehun tidak mau berteriak seperti tadi. Lalu ia melihat Ziyu yang berlari kearah pintu, ia tersenyum lagi melihat anaknya yang terlihat terburu-buru itu. Kembali pada jeruknya, hampir selesai dan tidak ada suara dari Ziyu yang mengatakan siapa yang bertamu. Dengan heran, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu utama setelah menyelesaikan membuat es jeruknya. Dan mengernyit kala melihat anaknya yang menutup mulut didepan pintu serta- tunggu, kenapa Ziyu menangis pikirnya. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sayang, siapa yang—" Ucapan Sehun terhenti kala maniknya menemukan orang yang selama ini ia rindukan. Tampak sangat cantik dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya dan juga rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi dahi. Namun keping-keping terakhirnya bersama orang itu saat pergi dari rumah menghantui otak Sehun. Membuatnya harus menahan geram dengan mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungguh, Sehun ingin memaki dirinya yang berkata demikian. Bukan itu tadi yang ingin dikatakannya, bukan.

Sehun dapat melihat air muka Luhan yang menatapnya sendu. Lalu bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan kekehan yang terdengar sangat jahat ditelinga kecil Luhan. Sehun menarik Ziyu yang masih terisak kecil ke dekapannya. Menyuruh sang anak agar menumpahkan semuanya di perut Sehun mengingat tinggi anak itu. Dan Ziyu melakukannya. Meraung disana sekeras mungkin, tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang sekarang memandangnya sedih. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanya menangis untuk saat ini. Ia sangat rindu pada ibunya, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan kala manik beningnya menangkap siluet ibunya sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"S-Sehun.." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan datarnya, tidak berniat menjawab namun ia akan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, "Apa kau Sehun?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lalu kelehan lirih terdengar serta senyuman perih menghiasi wajahnya, berpikir kalau saja Luhan sudah lupa dengan wajahnya.

"Apa kau begitu menikmati harimu bersama lelaki brengsek itu hingga kau melupakan wajah suami sah-mu Luhan?" Sakit, lagi-lagi Luhan merasakannya.

"B-Bukan begitu, aku memang lupa wajahmu karena Se-uh maksudku Kris mengatakan kalau aku mengalami amnesia" Tenggorokan Sehun serasa dicekik, ia tercekat. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan? Apa maksudnya, haha lucu sekali Luhan ini. Apa dia berusaha melucu dengan mengatakan dirinya amnesia? Lalu apakah Luhan berpikir kalau dia mengatakan dirinya amnesia ia akan memaafkan Luhan. Haha, sangat lucu.

"A-aku tidak membohongi mu. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku mengalami amnesia, dan aku telah dibodohi Kris" Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Telapak lebarnya setia mengusap-usap punggung anaknya yang masih bergetar karena tangisnya.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun, dan ia membantuku. Malam ini, semuanya akan berakhir dan kumohon maafkan kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Aku memang bodoh, sudah menyia-nyiakan kalian yang sangat berharga dihatiku" Sehun menangkap nada Luhan yang bergetar. Namun ia tetap pada ekspresi yang sama. Menatap datar Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Ziyu, mama kembali sayang.."

"Kau bahkan lupa kalau Ziyu memanggilmu 'Umma'" Luhan tertegun, benar juga, Ziyu melirihkan Umma saat melihat dirinya, kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu hingga membuat Sehun geram kembali.

"Maaf—"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Suamimu mungkin menunggumu dirumah" Sehun menggendong Ziyu yang masih tidak mau menatap Luhan. Hati kecilnya terlalu sakit mendengar umma-nya yang mengatakan kalau ia amnesia.

Luhan hanya diam tak bergerak setelah mendapat kalimat mengusir tersebut. Dirinya paham, sangat paham kalau Sehun tentu saja merasa sakit hati dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dimasa lalu.

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Aku sungguh minta maaf pada kalian berdua. Aku benar-benar tidak punya otak dan hati saat itu dan-"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Xi Luhan" Luhan tersenyum miris. Sebegitu bencinya kah Sehun padanya.

"Aku permisi" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun dan Sehun sendiri sudah pasti tidak akan menjawabnya, maka Luhan pergi dari rumah itu. Kembali duduk pada taksi yang senantiasa menunggunya tadi. Luhan hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi maka ia akan kembali pada anak dan suaminya.

Sedangkan Sehun saat ini hanya menatap kepergian Luhan sembari mengelus punggung Ziyu yang sudah berhenti bergetar. Sehun menyibak poni anaknya dan perkiraannya benar, Ziyu tertidur, dengan napas yang sedikit tersenggal—efek menangis. Sehun tersenyum miris, mengingat perkataan Luhan yang mengatakan dirinya amnesia. Namun disisi lain hatinya ia merasa kasihan pada istrinya yang cantik itu, kenapa dirinya bisa mengalami amnesia. Nanti saja dipikirkan, sekarang waktunya Ziyu makan siang.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Luhan masuk kerumah Sehun—Kris- dengan perlahan, ia tahu ia sudah melewati waktu perjanjian mereka semalam. Kris mengizinkannya hanya dua jam, dan Luhan melewati batas waktu dua jam itu menjadi dua setengah jam—karena mengunjungi suami yang sebenarnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Luhan berjengit kala dirinya membalikkan badan setelah melepas sepatu kets birunya. Memasang wajah sepolos mungkin agar Sehun—Kris- tidak curiga dengan senyuman khas dan memeluk tubuh sang suami—palsu.

"Aku senang sekali Sehun" ucapnya—sok-bahagia, dan Luhan tersenyum lebih manis kala Kris mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu sayang" Luhan terkikik.

"Aku hanya kelewatan sedikit jam-nya. Maaf karena melanggar janji yang kemarin"

"Oke tidak apa. Jadi kemana saja kau?" Kris menciumi wajah Luhan, membuat pemuda itu berjenggit jijik dalam hati.

"Umm.. Aku ke café dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun" Luhan tersenyum lebar, tak menyadari kalau pria dihadapannya sudah mengeraskan wajahnya. "Dia sangat baik, dia mengatakan kalau aku sahabatnya dan kau tahu—"

"Cukup"

"Uh?" Luhan memandang Kris dengan bingung, membuat Kris memijat keningnya karena merasa tidak tega marah pada makhluk secantik Luhan.

"Tak apa, selanjutnya kau kemana setelah itu?" Luhan berpose berpikir, padahal dalam hati ia menyumpah nyerapahi Kris yang ingin sekali tahu dirinya kemana.

"Um.. tidak kemana-mana, hanya berbicara pada Baekhyun. Sudah"

"Hanya berbicara padanya sampai dua jam?!" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja kau tidak boleh lagi bertemu dengannya" Luhan menautkan alisnya, merasa tidak terima tidak diperbolehkan bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, diakan sahabat ku" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, menatap marah pada Kris.

"Kalo aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh. Menurutlah pada suamimu!" Emang dasarnya Kris yang pemarah, maka ia mudah terpancing dengan kemarahan Luhan.

**PRANG**

Luhan berjenggit kala Kris membanting guci disampingnya, seketika perasaan takut menghantui dirinya. Apa ia salah sudah membentak Kris? Itu guci kesayangan Kris, kalau ia sampai memecahkannya sendiri berarti ia telah sangat marah. "Kau tidak aku ijinkan kemanapun lagi" Mendengar itu perasaan takut Luhan sedikit bergeser, berganti perasaan marahlah yang menguasai dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku akan menemui Baekhyun jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

_**PLAKK**_

"Menurutlah pada suamimu!" Luhan mematung, merasakan panas menjalari pipi sebelah kirinya. Ia telah ditampar, ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, dan tentu saja ini membuat hatinya terasa di iris-iris. Luhan memegang pipinya yang menjadi sasaran tangan Kris tadi, perlahan liquid itu jatuh menuruni pipi gembilnya. Menatap Kris dengan terluka, berusaha agar Kris luluh dengan tatapannya. Namun usaha itu terlihat sia-sia, karena mata Kris sudah tertutup oleh kemarahannya.

"Kau bukan suamiku Kris!" Kris menegang mendengarnya, namun tak lama kekehan mengerikanlah yang keluar dari mulut berbisanya. "Kau bukan suamiku! Kau telah membohongiku, aku bukan istrimu dan aku sudah memiliki seorang anak bersama Sehun yang asli!" Luhan mundur beberapa langkah saat Kris memajukan langkahnya mendekati Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa aku salah?" Wajah Kris saat ini tak lain lagi layaknya seorang psikopat. Ia tetap berjalan mendekati Luhan yang berjalan mundur. "APA AKU SALAH?!" Luhan tersentak dan menangis, tidak pernah ia mendapati orang yang ia anggap Sehun—dahulu- ini bersuara dengan nyaring sampai menggema.

"IYA KAU SALAH!" Luhan balas berteriak membuat Kris semakin geram dengan sifat berontak Luhan. Dengan cepat ia berlari mengejar Luhan. Luhan kaget dan ia melarikan diri sampai ia terpojok dan langsung memasuki pintu didepannya, gudang.

"LUHAN! KAU TIDAK BISA LARI DARIKU!" Luhan memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar, ia ketakutan sekarang. Kris ternyata sangat mengerikan. "LUHAN!" Kris menggedor-gedor dan mendobrak pintu itu berulang kali, namun tak kunjung terbuka juga karena Luhan menguncinya. "Kau tidak bisa lari rusa manis" Luhan bergidik mendengar suara Kris.

Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat agar isakan nyaringnya tak terdengar Kris diluar sana. Luhan segera teringat, ia langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menghubungi Baekhyun.

_Tut_..

"Ya Luhan?"

"B-baekhyun..."

"Astaga, apa Kris berlaku kasar padamu?!" Luhan menggeleng tentu saja Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

"Kris hampir menyerangku, tapi aku masuk ke gudang" Luhan menarik nafasnya yang sesegukan. "Datanglah lebih cepat Baek" Suara Luhan kembali bergetar.

"B-baik. Tunggulah Lu, aku segera kesana" Sambungan terputus, ia berdoa agar Baekhyun lebih cepat datang.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Ia tempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu dan merasa tidak ada bunyi sedikitpun, ia membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Tidak ada Kris dimana-mana. Dengan sangat perlahan ia berjalan keluar dan melewati kamar Kris, Luhan berjalan mundur saat melihat layar laptop yang terbuka. Kemudian ia memasuki kamar Kris—yang kemarin juga kamarnya- dan menutup mulutnya secara refleks. Ternyata, foto-foto mereka yang ada di album itu hasil editan dari Kris. Pantas saja saat ia melihat semua foto itu terasa kosong dan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat melihatnya.

"Ternyata disini kau sayang" Luhan berjengit dan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Ia hendak melarikan diri namun Kris dengan cepat menangkapnya sehingga tubuh kurusnya berada pada dekapan Kris saat ini.

"Lepaass.. Tolong!"

"Haha.. Berteriaklah sayang.. Berteriak sesukamu, tidak ada yang mendengar suaramu di rumah sebesar ini" Luhan bungkam, ia berontak didekapan Kris tapi itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya bagi lelaki itu. "AAGH!" Dekapan Kris terlepas karena Luhan menggigit lengannya dengan kuat hingga membekas.

Luhan lari, berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari Kris. Ia keluar dari rumah Kris dan bersyukur saat tidak mendapati Kris dibelakangnya. Luhan sedikit mengutuk rumah Kris yang kelewat besar, halamannya saja sebesar ini. Luhan masih berlari, sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk mastikan tidak ada Kris. Namun,

_**BRUKK**_

"_Aghh_.." Luhan meringis saat tubuhnya terpental, ia melihat mobil Kris didepannya, astaga kakinya pakai terkilir segala.

"Haha.. Mau kemana rusa yang malang? Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini" Kris mendekati Luhan yang sibuk meringisi kakinya. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Luhahn dan memegang dagu itu dengan kasar. "Sepertinya ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali padaku" Kris berdiri, dan siap memukulkan tengkuk Luhan dengan tongkat baseball yang daritadi di bawanya.

"Kris!" Luhan berteriak berusaha menghalau Kris yang hendak memukulnya dengan tongkat yang terbuat dari besi itu.

"Aku tidak dengar.." Kris semakin gila, dengan cepat ia ayunkan tangannya sebelum..

"Jangan bergerak!"

_**BRUKK**_

"_Agghh_.." Kris tersungkur saat salah satu polisi datang dan menindihinya.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan berusaha bangkit dan berjalan pincang kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobil khas rumah sakit jiwa.

"Astaga Lu!" Baekhyun segera menghampiri Luhan dan mendekap pria yang tubuhnya sama dengannya itu. "Kakimu kenapa Lu?" Baekhyun mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan kalap.

"A-aku tak apa Baek—" Luhan menitikkan air matanya, ia merasa aman sekarang. Melihat Kris yang sedang di borgol oleh polisi ia merasa semuanya terselesaikan dan ia bisa kembali pada suami-nya yang sebenarnya, dan memperbaiki semua yang telah dihancurnya selama ini.

"AKU AKAN KEMBALI MENDAPATKANMU LUHAN!" Luhan memejamkan matanya mendengar teriakan Kris, ada sedikit rasa iba saat melihat pria itu diambil alih oleh beberapa perawat yang berbaju khusus rumah sakit jiwa. "LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK AKU INGIN MENGHAMPIRI ISTRIKU!" Baekhyun dengan segera mendekap tubuh Luhan yang kembali bergetar, membiarkan pria manis itu menangis di bahunya.

"Jangan menoleh.. Jangan menoleh.." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan dengan lembut yang dibalas oleh lelaki perparas manis itu dengan anggukannya. Hingga mobil tersebut pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan beserta polisi yang membawa mereka.

"Tugas selesai tuan, ada yang harus diselesaikan lagi?" Polisi tersebut bertanya dengan tegas, Luhan merasakan Baekhyun menggeleng dan berkata, "Antarkan saja kami pulang"

"Baik Tuan"

.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya diam di jok belakang bersama dua orang polisi didepan mereka, hingga sampai di flat sederhana Baekhyun yang terlihat nyaman, Luhan hanya diam sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berterima kasih pada si polisi.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk" Luhan mengekori Baekhyun yang berjalan mendahuluinya, mata yang mirip rusa itu menyapu pekarangan rumah Baekhyun yang terdapat banyak bunga dan juga tanaman hias lainnya. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya terangkat kala mengingat rumahnya dan juga Sehun dipenuhi banyak pepohonan rindang. "Aku pulang..." Luhan tersadar saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang cukup nyaring, dan tak lama terdengar langkah kaki bersahutan dari arah dalam.

"Baek—"

"Umma—"

"Luhan?"

"Lulu ahjumma?"

Luhan menatap dua orang yang berbeda usia itu dengan bingung, membuat yang paling menjulang disana salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah kedua malaikat di hidupnya itu.

"Ehmm.. Luhan, selamat datang kembali.." Yang paling tinggi disana membungkukkan badannya yang diikuti oleh yang lebih muda dan juga lebih kecil, membuat Luhan tersadar dan ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahh.. Sudah sudah ayo masuk dulu biar kita bicarakan didalam. Jesper, ajak adikmu tidur oke? Ini sudah malam dan kalian besok ingin ikut appa ke café iyakan?" Baekhyun menggendong anak tertuanya sembari berjalan ke ruang keluarga, dimana Jackson yang masih asik dengan leggo-nya. Jesper mengangguk digendongan umma-nya dan berontak minta diturunkan, lantas Baekhyun menurunkannya dan terkekeh melihat Jesper berlari menghampiri Jakcson.

"Dia anakmu ya?" Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Luhan, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau lupa juga? Bahkan mereka hampir setiap hari mengunjungi rumahmu dulu karena permintaan Ziyu" Luhan hanya diam tak membalas kalimat Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Yasudah sebaiknya kita beristirahat sekarang. Luhan kelihatan lelah, kau bisa menggunakan kamar kosong disana Lu" Luhan melihat kamar yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Baekkie" Luhan beranjak dan sebelum berjalan ia mendengar suara berat berbicara.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu Sehun besok kau bisa ikut denganku pagi ke café yang aku kelola bersamanya" Luhan membalikkan badannya cepat mendengar nama Sehun. "Kami memutuskan membuka café karena kami tidak punya penghasilan untuk menghidupi kebutuhan" Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan Chanyeol, tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, kalau kau ingin ikut denganku jam 9 kita sudah harus berangkat dan datang lebih awal. Aku akan menghubungi Sehun agar dia juga datang lebih awal. Kita bicarakan ini terlebih dahulu" Luhan mengangguk semangat dan matanya berair dengan cepat.

"Terimakasih..."

"Chanyeol"

"Terimakasih Chanyeol. Terimakasih Baekkie" dan setelah itu Luhan memasuki kamar yang dtunjuk Baekhyun dan segera menjemput alam bawah sadarnya agar bisa bangun lebih awal. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang dirangkul Chanyeol sembari menatap pintu kamar yang tadi dimasuki Luhan.

"Aku tak tahu apa tanggapan Sehun setelah melihat Luhan Yeol" Chanyeol mengusap bahu istrinya lembut.

"Aku yakin Sehun tidak menyimpan dendam pada istrinya sendiri sayang" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu" Dan merekapun memasuki kamar untuk segera mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuh mereka yang lelah.

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**.**

Baekhyun keluar kamar setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan terdiam melihat Luhan yang sibuk berkutat dengan dapurnya.

"Kau yang memasak semuanya Lu?" Pekerjaan Luhan terhenti dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum sangat manis pada Baekhyun, senyum yang sangat dirindukan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Iya, kupikir kalian akan kelelahan jika harus memasak lagi, dan kebetulan aku tidak lelah jadi aku masak sekalian. Dan ini untuk Sehun dan juga Ziyu" Luhan menutup kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkannya dan berisi masakan yang Luhan masak pagi ini. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kita bawa saja semua makanannya biar kita makan bersama disana" Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. Dan setelahnya mereka disibukkan dengan beberapa makanan yang dimasukkan kedalam wadah dan mencuci peralatan masak serta mangkuk-mangkuk yang sempat dipakai.

"Sudah siap?" Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar suara berat dari arah ruang santai. Dan mereka mendapati Chanyeol beserta anak kembarnya yang sangat tampan dan juga lucu di genggaman tangan besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat" Luhan mengeringkan tangannya dan memaksa Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya yang membawa tas berisi banyak makanan tadi. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menggendong Jesper berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah dipanaskan oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan melihat keluar jendela, berharap Sehun akan menerima dirinya kali ini. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang kala dirinya bersama keluarga kecil Park sudah sampai didepan café yang dikelola oleh suaminya dan Chanyeol itu. Dan badannya seakan tak bisa bergerak saat melihat mobil yang ia ingat terparkir didepan rumahnya bersama Sehun itu sudah terparkir terlebih dahulu disana.

"Lu," Luhan tersentak saat Baekhyun ternyata sudah berada disampingnya dan membuka pintu mobil yang ia duduki sekarang. "Ayo turun," Dan senyum Baekhyun mampu menghangatkan tubuh Luhan yang terasa beku. Dengan uluran tangan Baekhyun, ia menyambutnya dan turun dari mobil.

"Sehun!"

"Sebentar!" Luhan semakin menegang kala mendengar sahutan dari arah dapur. Itu suara suaminya, suara yang kemarin sangat datar padanya sekarang terasa hangat setelah mendengar panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang apa ayo makan bersama!"

"Iya cerewet aku segera kesana" Luhan sedikit terkekeh mendengar sahutan kali ini. Dan kikikannya segera terhenti kala melihat anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya sedang berlari kearah Baekhyun namun segera terhenti kala melihat dirinya.

.

.

"Sehun!" _Ah sudah datang rupanya._ Batin Sehun saat mendengar suara Baekhyun dari arah luar.

"Sebentar!" Sehun mengaduk teh melati yang ia buat didalam teko.

"Kau sedang apa ayo makan bersama!" Sehun sedikit menggerutu, _biasanya juga makan bersama kan._

"Iya cerewet aku segera kesana" Sehun kembali merutuki Baekhyun yang sangat cerewet itu. "Ziyu samperin Baek ahjumma duluan ya, appa siapkan teh terlebih dahulu" Ziyu yang sedang asik dengan psp nya hanya mengangguk dan berlari keluar dari dapur, namun langkah kaki kecilnya segera terhenti kala melihat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Seseorang yang kemarin juga dating kerumahnya namun ia menolak untuk mengatakan kalau itu benar-benar _dia_. Dan kali ini matanya benar-benar tidak salah lihat lagi, manik yang mewarisi ibunya itu menangkap siluet seseorang yang memang sangat dirindukannya.

"U-umma…" Lirihnya dan tidak ada yang mendengar selain Luhan yang melihat pergerakan bibir mungil itu. Luhan hanya diam tak mampu berkata-kata, jadi benar bocah yang dihadapannya ini adalah anaknya?

"Kenapa Sehun lama sek— Ah! Ziyu, kemari nak" Baekhyun mendekati Ziyu yang masih memandang Luhan tak berkedip, membuatnya terkekeh kecil lalu menggendong tubuh yang semakin kurus itu kegendongannya. "Ziyu merindukan umma kan?" Ziyu hanya diam dengan pandangan masih menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip. "Sekarang, umma Ziyu ada didepan Ziyu jadi, peluk umma sayang" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan Ziyu digendongannya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Ziyu yang menegang kala mereka sudah didepan Luhan.

"Ziyu.." Luhan berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk anaknya, dan mengusap pipi yang terasa tirus itu dengan lembut.

"Umma.."

"Umma disini sayang"

"_Hiks_.."

_**BRUKK**_

Luhan hampir terjungkal kala Ziyu melompat digendongan Baekhyun dan beralih memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Beruntung Luhan mempunyai refleks yang cukup baik walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa lelah, Luhan memeluk Ziyu tak kalah erat.

"Umma.. Ziyu rindu.. Ziyu rindu umma" Ziyu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Luhan dan menangis hebat disana. Luhan ikut meneteskan air matanya karena merasa hatinya seperti terhimpit mendengar tangis Ziyu yang begitu memilukan. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Luhan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu permintaan maaf karena sudah meninggalkan Ziyu selama ini. "Umma jangan pergi.. Jangan lagi.." Ziyu menggeleng frustasi karena ia tak ingin kehilangan ibunya lagi suatu saat nanti, membayangkan itu membuat Ziyu kembali meraung hebat dipelukan ibunya.

"Tidak sayang, umma tidak akan kemana-mana lagi" Melihat itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum haru lantas memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menangis disana, Jesper serta Jackson yang melihat itu hanya diam menyaksikan seakan mereka mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi disini.

"Ziyu—Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan mendongak dan melihat Sehun—Sehun yang sebenarnya- berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Suara itu terdengar dingin setelah melihat wajah Luhan. Sehun meletakkan nampan berisi teh hangatnya dimeja terdekat lantas berjalan gusar kearah Luhan dan mengambil Ziyu untuk dipeluknya dengan sekali sentak membuat Ziyu terkejut dan meronta dipelukan Sehun.

"Appa, Ziyu masih ingin memeluk umma" Rengeknya,

"Ziyu mau es krim? Ayo kita kedapur appa bikinkan Ziyu es krim" Sehun berlalu saja dari situ meninggalkan semua orang dengan pandangan tercengang. Luhan meremas dada kirinya kala melihat respon Sehun seperti itu terhadapnya.

"Sehun.."

"Appa, umma memanggil" Ziyu kembali membuka suaranya namun Sehun tentu saja tidak menjawabnya,

"Aku sudah makan dirumah, jika ingin makan silakan saja aku dan Ziyu kedapur" Perkataan dingin itu mampu membuat emosi seorang Byun Baekhyun bangkit.

"Kau keterlaluan Sehun!" Teriaknya menggema, Jesper dan Jackson saja sampai terkejut mendengar teriakan marah ibunya lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Chanyeol dan ayahnya itu lantas berjongkok lalu memeluk mereka berdua. "Kau tidak tahu perjuangan Luhan untuk bisa keluar dari rumah bajingan itu!" Sehun tetap melangkahkan kakinya, dan Luhan menunduk menahan tangis. "Aku perintahkan kau berhenti Sehun!" Dan gertakan itu tentu saja tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun. "Kau tahu jika Luhan hampir mati saat aku datang kerumah bajingan itu?! Luhan hampir dipukul menggunakan tongkat baseball asal kau tahu Oh Sehun!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Kau—"

"Sehun.." Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti kala Luhan mengusap lengannya dan tersenyum miris setelah memanggil Sehun dengan bergetar dan seperti menahan tangis.

"Terserah!" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi didekatnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya dimeja. Luhan melihat Baekhyun lalu melihat Chanyeol yang mengangguk padanya, meyakinkan dirinya untuk maju dan meminta maaf pada Sehun atas perlakuannya selama ini.

"Sehun.." Sehun masih diam ditempatnya dengan Ziyu digendongannya memandang Luhan lalu bergumam 'umma' Luhan tersenyum lalu menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya mengisyaratkan untuk diam dan Ziyu menurutinya.

"Sehun, aku sungguh minta maaf dengan apa yang aku lakukan dahulu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau aku mengalami amnesia dan sialnya Kris mengaku kalau dirinya adalah dirimu" Luhan memulai ceritanya dengan langkah masih mendekati Sehun perlahan. "Aku mengingat ini tadi malam bahwa sebelum aku mengalami amnesia aku sebenarnya ingin keluar dari rumah Kris namun nasib berkata lain padaku, Kris melihatku ingin keluar dari rumahnya dan ia mengejarku lalu aku berlari menghindarinya, sampai saat aku ditangga, Kris dengan sengaja mengaitkan kakinya ke kakiku sampai aku terjatuh dan ya.. Akhirnya aku amnesia lalu Kris mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah Sehun" Sehun masih tak bergerak, Luhan dengan langkah bergetar karena posisinya sudah dekat dengan Sehun ia berjalan kehadapan suaminya yang sedang memandang kosong. "A-aku minta maaf, tolong maafkan aku Sehun" Luhan meneteskan liquidnya dan berusaha memegang tangan Sehun namun ditampiknya membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum miris.

"Aku tahu aku tak termaafkan. Tapi aku mohon jangan benci aku Sehun" Sehun masih tak meresponnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika kau membenciku, aku masih menyayangimu dan Ziyu, aku yakinkan itu" Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap mata Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miris—lagi- karena suaminya itu masih tak memberikan respon berarti untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Luhan kembali menangis kala kalimat itu terucap dari bibirnya. Dan pandangan Sehun kali ini menatap tepat di manik rusa Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu"

_**GREPP**_

Oh, Tuhan, Luhan ingin menangis sekarang. Suaminya yang sebenarnya, yang sudah ia sakiti, yang sudah ia buat merasa kehilangan sekarang tengah memeluknya erat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menyaksikan hal itu telah menitikkan air matanya.

"Sehun.."

"Sstt.. Biarkan seperti ini sayang" Dan akhirnya air mata yang sempat ditahan oleh Luhan pun kali ini luruh dengan deras karena mendengar panggilan itu dari Sehun yang sebenarnya. Dengan perlahan, Luhan membalas pelukannya dan menciumi pipi Ziyu yang sedari tadi berada dipelukan Sehun.

"Umma jangan tinggalkan Ziyu dan appa lagi" Celetuknya dengan tangan mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Tidak sayang, umma tidak akan kemana-mana lagi" Sehun mengecup lama pipi Luhan lalu menyatukan kening mereka. Bahkan Sehun menitikkan air matanya karena ia telah mengembalikan Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan malaikat kecil kita lagi Lu" Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat mendengar permintaan Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu Oh Luhan" Luhan kembali terisak mendengarnya, sungguh ia bahagia sekali. "Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sama" Luhan kembali mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya Sehun" Sehun tersenyum tampan lantas mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, tidak ingin meracuni mata para bocah disini.

Dan mereka semua tersenyum pada akhirnya. Baekhyun dengan hati tenang karena sudah mengembalikan Luhan pada Sehun dan mereka yang bahagia masing-masing tidak ada lagi sedih diantaranya. Café terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya dan Luhan membantu sebisa dirinya dan sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjannya membersihkan meja menatap pemandangan laut yang bersinar terkena cahaya bulan. Lalu tersenyum karena kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya sudah ia dapatkan.

"Lelah hm?" Luhan tersentak kala merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya lalu menoleh dan langsung mendapatkan kecupan dibibirnya. Luhan menikmati itu semua. "Ayo kita pulang" Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu menggendong Ziyu yang sudah siap untuk pulang lalu mereka berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan Bekhyun yang sudah berada dalam mobil dan merekapun pulang bersama-sama dengan arah yang berbeda.

.

"Ziyu sudah tidur?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun shirtless dengan handuk dikepalanya dan hanya memakai bokser, membuat pipinya entah mengapa terasa panas.

"Iya, baru saja aku dari kamarnya" Luhan yang hendak merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur tiba-tiba terhenti karena Sehun menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat pria itu. Luhan hanya diam lalu membalas pelukannya dan bersandar nyaman pada dada Sehun.

Setelah cukup lama dalam posisi itu, Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan berada didepannya, berada dekat dengannya membuat Sehun secara naluriah meniadakan jarak mereka dan mencium bibir yang sangat lama ia nantikan itu dengan lembut. Luhan tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, meletakkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menikmati ciuman pria itu. Dan dirinya menyesal karena sudah menyakiti pria yang sedang berada di dekapannya ini.

"_Hngh_.." Luhan melenguh kala Sehun menerobos mulutnya menggunakan lidahnya. Dan setelah itu Luhan merasakan perutnya yang bergejolak, dengan berat hati ia mendorong Sehun lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya, berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya karena sumpah demi apapun perutnya tengah mual hebat namun apa daya hanya air liur yang keluar membuat Luhan kehabisan tenaga lalu bersender pada dinding. Sehun menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Lu? Kau sakit?" Sehun dengan segera membantu Luhan berjalan menuju kasur mereka dan menundukkan Luhan dipinggir kasur lalu ia memberikan segelas air untuk istri cantiknya itu. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan menangis membuat dirinya panic setengah mati lalu memeluk Luhan dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Sayang, ada apa hm"

"Sehun.. Maafkan aku"

"Iya aku sudah memaafkanmu sayang" Luhan menggeleng dipelukan Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Bukan itu, tapi Sehun.. Aku.." Luhan kembali terisak dan Sehun kembali menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Sehun, apa kau tetap memaafkanku jika sekarang aku tengan mengandung anak Kris?" Sehun terkejut setengah mati mendengar pernyataan Luhan, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal dipunggung Luhan. Namun ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Luhan atas insiden ini karena ia yakin ini bukan keinginan Luhan dan mengingat kalau Luhan mengalami amnesia bersama bajingan Kris itu. Dan dengan menekan amarahnya, Sehun menenangkan Luhan.

"Tak apa sayang. Kita rawat bersama-sama oke?" Luhan sekali lagi menangis di dekapan Sehun. Merasa Sehun sangat baik terhadapnya. "Kita tidur sekarang, besok kita akan mengantar Ziyu kesekolahnya, sudah jangan menangis" Sehun tersenyum simpul dan menghapus air mata Luhan yang terus-menerus berjatuhan dari manic rusanya. Lalu Sehun menidurkan tubuh mereka dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada Luhan dan memeluk istri cantiknya—yang sialnya tengah mengandung anak dari bajingan itu- kedalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa kau terlalu baik padaku Sehun" Tanya Luhan dengan suara lirih, Sehun kembali tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu sayang" Luhan tak mampu berkata setelahnya dan hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun dan setelah itu mereka tertidur dengan perasaan Sehun yang sedikit kecewa karena Luhan tengah mengandung anak Kris. Dan perasaan Luhan yang sangat menyesal karena sudah menyakiti malaikat hidupnya yang kelewat baikpada dirinya yang berlinangan dosa ini.

_Maafkan aku, tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu Sehun._

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Haaahhhh… Dan berakhir dengan gajenya. Ovie gatau mau ngapain. Yang pasti Ovie mau minta maaf karena udh anggurin ff ini selama berbulan-bulan. Semoga masih banyak peminatnya ya.**

**Cuma mau minta tanggapan kalian aja sama chapter ini. Gimana? Apa skill nulis Ovie lumayan baik atau malah tambah buruk karena udah lama ga nulis :( **

**Yaudah deh, Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya:**

**ElisYe Het; tiehanhun9094; Arifaohse; panypany; junia. angel. 58; Joan363; khalidasalsa; wenny. widyasari50; deerwinds947; fera95; parkchanhyun21; msluhan87; meliarisky7; BigSehun'sjunior; ramyoon; **nisarama; Baby Lu; Sofia; **MyNameIsHuang; V3 pitchezta; **choiseunghan17; suhokim5; hunhan; Vivi. OH; **ghefiraa01**

**Makasih udah baca ff Ovie yang super duper gaje dan bikin kesel karena wordsnya suka dikit ini.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


End file.
